DC Prime: Reign of Krypton
by Prime Fiction
Summary: First Event of the DC Prime Universe: Superman is gone, the world has fallen to the invading forces of the new Kryptonian empire under the command of general Zod, and all forms of human military or government have been swept away. Now, only a rag tag group of Earths remaining heroes under the leadership of Batman remain to combat the Kryptonian occupation.
1. Prelude 1: GL & Flash

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #0.1**

"**Calm Before the Storm Part 1: Flash&amp; GL"**

**Written by Ivan Krolo**

* * *

***Editors Note 1: This story takes place after the current run on GL &amp; Flash by CaptainTightpats12**

***Editors Note 2: The lead up to this event has been built up to in the DC Prime: Superman tittle, reading it, though not mandatory, will help explain certain changes to various Kryptonian characters and backstory.**

* * *

**Central City, 12:36 CTD**

"Oh my god! It's ssoooo booorrriinnggg!" Exclaims an annoyed Wally, while wearing his Kid Flash costume, as he races across the city streets with his uncle Barry, the Flash, running slightly ahead of him, and chuckles at his nephew's statement as they avoid everything from the cars to the civilians on their daily patrol.

"Trust me Kid, once the first couple months of excitement pass, you'll be begging for a nice and boring day like this one all the time." The two zigzag around a large group of vehicles waiting for the stop light to turn green.

"Oh c'mon boss, we're superheroes! There's no way this could ever **not **be exciting!"

Before Barry can respond to his partner, the radio inside his earpiece goes off. "All units please respond, a robbery is in progress at the Central City Main Bank, eye witness accounts suggest that the Rogues are the ones behind it, approach with extreme caution."

Barry turns to his nephew with a serious look on his face. "Looks like you'll be seeing some action today Kid."

Immediately the teens frown was replaced by a big pleased smile. "Yes!" He exclaims to while following his mentor to the bank, both increasing their speed to arrive there quicker. In a matter of seconds, they're close enough to the bank, and spot the Rogues running out of it with large bags of money towards a car.

"Looks like its Cold, Tricker, Mirror Master, Boomerang, and Heat wave this time." Says Barry as the two approach their foes while they're busy putting in the money from their heist into the getaway car.

"I'll dismantle the wheels so they can't get away, you keep them busy alright?"

"Got it!" He nods at his mentor, and splits off from him to take a separate route via another r street while Barry speeds up to take out the car. Noticing his foe from the driver's window, Cold scowls at him before opening the top hatch of the car, and firing on him from there while the Rogues put all the money in.

"You're not stopping us this time Flash!" He yells as his weapon freezes the ground in front of the car, forming a giant and ever growing wall of ice between the vehicle and the speedster.

"Colds not gonna stop firing that thing, guess its time to take a little detour." Barry thinks before vibrating through a nearby building left of the ice wall, and emerging through it a couple seconds later with a smirk on his face much to Colds annoyance.

"Now he can't freeze anything without trapping himself, and the others in that spot." Barry thinks before running at the annoyed Cold, he turns around to call the others to his aid only to see all of them minus Captain Boomerang knocked out by Kid Flash.

"Man you guys are really not on you A game today!" KF exclaims as he casually avoids the boomerangs tossed at him while Captain Boomerang snarls at him in anger. "You annoying little bugger! Stand still or I—"

Before he can finish his sentence, KF runs behind him and using his increased strength, performs a wedgie on him while he screams in pain much to Wally's amusement.

"Oh that's low mate!" He exclaims while kneeling on floor, and trying to ease the pain in his behind while Wally stands next to him with his hands on his hips with a smirk.

"Sorry dude, I always wanted to try it and you were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Knowing that Barry might berate him for playing around too much, Wally kicks Boomerang in the face, knocking him out too not drag the battle out.

Cold's left eye twitches in anger at the sight before he unleashes a yell of pure rage at the top of his lungs. "As if one of you wasn't bad enough, now there's this kid too! What's next, a Flash Girl?"

Wally rubs his chin while turning around to face Captain Cold. "A Flash Girl eh… I love it! She can be the Batgirl to my Robin!" At that, instant Flash himself appears next to his protégé with his arms crossed. "Hey chief, can we please have a Flash Gi—"

"No way, it's hard enough keeping track of you as is, having another one deal with, by the way *he turns to the disgruntled Cold* your tires are gone."

Gulping at the thought of things getting worse, Cold cautiously looks around the car and feels his heart sink upon noticing that the tires are indeed gone. "There are no words to describe how much I hate you guys right now."

Knowing he's pretty much lost at this point, Cold climbs on top of the car and points his gun at the two speedsters while putting the weapon at maximum power. "Might as well make my last stand a worth while oneAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Suddenly he finds himself floating several feet off the ground as green chains wrap around his body, causing him to drop his gun in the process. He tries break through them to no avail when he sees the one responsible for this descends from the sky.

"Green Lantern?! Oh c'mon! Why the hell are you here?"

"Just passing by to say hi to my buddy, now hold still *a large baseball bat construct forms from his ring with Hal smirking* cause I've always wanted to try this and I don't want you to ruin it for me!

Removing the chains from Cold, Hal swings the giant bat and sends the villain flying across the street and right into a dumpster as the police converge on the bank to deal with the situation.

"Does he always show off like that?" Asks Wally while Barry laughs at the sight.

"Pretty much, but you get used to it, especially if it's funny like this." He points to the police dragging a dazed Captain Cold out of the dumpster much to hero's amusement. Hal descends from the sky, landing next to the speedsters and performs a secret handshake of sorts with Barry.

"Flash my man! It's been a while since you and I cracked some bad guy skulls together!"

"Kinda hard when you're always off fighting aliens and traveling the universe Han Solo style." He retorts.

"Yeah, yeah, you can act all witty about if it if you want, but I bet you'd kill to go into outer space."

"You'd lose that bet, I'll keep my feet planted firmly here on Terra Nova thank you very much. Besides, id have to take this guy with me too *he points his thumb to Wally* and I'm not sure the universe is ready for him."

"You bet its not!" Exclaims a pleased Wally. "Those alien guys you hang out with would be in awe of my earthly awesomeness too much to do their jobs right!"

"So this is your partner I've been hearing about eh, name—"Hal extends his hand with Wally immediately grabbing it and shaking it at super speed excitedly.

"Green Lantern, I know! I've been dying to meet you ever since the boss here took me under his wing! Please tell me there's a kid GL or Green Nightlight I can have team ups with too!"

Hal merely rubs the back of his head, and chuckles. "Sorry Kid, no side kicks yet but if I get one you'll be the first to know, I promise."

Wally's smile vanishes as he stops shaking Hal's hand. "Oh… okay, man, why do I keep getting shafted of all the partners?"

The older hero's chuckle as Wally contemplates the reasoning for this only for it to be interrupted by Hal's ring glowing, which catches their attention. "Alert, alert! Extra dimensional activity detected in the planets stratosphere, threat level omega, code black!"

"Uhh, what does that mean?" Asks a worried Wally while Hal gets a serious look on his face.

"It means something from another dimension is breaking through into ours and it's gotta be some thing real bad if the rings going crazy like this."

Then a loud static noise is heard going off all over the place from police radios, to nearby phones and televisions with even the ring noticing it. Barry tries to turn the sound off his to prevent the noise in his ear to no avail when it stops.

The ring creates a small projection of what ever is responsible for it, revealing a middle-aged man with black hair, alien armor covering most of his body and a symbol resembling the one worn by Superman.

"Oh this can't be good…" States a nervous Wally while he and everyone else either watch or listen in on what's happening.

* * *

**To be continued next issue with a special team up between Batman &amp; Zatanna in the hours leading up to Reign!**


	2. Prelude 2: Batman & Zatanna

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #0.2**

"**Calm Before the Storm: Batman &amp; Zatanna"**

**Written by Ivan Krolo**

* * *

***Editors Note 1: this story takes place after current run of DC Prime: Batman by Ivan Krolo and the current arc of DC Prime: Zatanna Mistress of Magic by Bodhi Ouellette***

**Gotham City, 01:00 EDT**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Says a nauseated Zatanna as she drudges through the filthy waters of the Gotham City sewer system with her old friend Batman, walking a few feet ahead of her while examining the surrounding area via the x-ray vision in his cowl lenses.

"Honestly, how are you not throwing up from the smell of this place?" She puts her hand over her mouth to fight the urge to vomit.

He lets out a small chuckle, and smirks before stating. "Believe me; once you swim through these waters without a breathing mask and a few broken ribs, the smell is the last thing that'll ever bother you down here."

The mere thought makes Zatanna shiver in disgust. "Are you sure this Deacon Blackfire is a real sorcerer? Cause he sounds like just another all bark, and no bite fake cult leader guy you can find everywhere these days."

"I thought that too, but then everything changed when I managed to infiltrate a meeting he was holding a few days ago…

"And that's when I saw his power for myself…."

* * *

**5 days earlier, Gotham City, 03:57 EDT**

Bruce stands in a large crowd of homeless people gathered inside the Monarch Theater in the place which was once a gathering spot for the upper class of Gotham is now another of the many abandoned, dilapidated buildings spread all over the city. A fate awarded to it after the deaths of the Wayne's made its core clientele hesitant to ever go near it again.

Now the theater finds itself the gathering place of a much lower class of folk for a more nefarious purpose; the inside adorned with demonic imagery from occult symbols to demonic creatures drawn all over the walls in what appears to be blood.

Bruce clenches his fist in anger at the sight that the place where his parents died is desecrated in such a way made his blood boil though his exterior appearance is entirely calm. As he waits for the _"ceremony"_ to begin, he listens in on the people conversing below via the batarangs he placed around the interior to find more information about this "Lord Blackfire".

"Do you think Lord Blackfire will arrive soon?"

"We are so lucky to participate in such a historic event, brother!"

"At least we don't have to meet up in the god damn sewers anymore."

Then an old man in his 80s with long white hair tied into a ponytail, and clad in the robes of a priest appears on the stage, getting the attention of everyone in the room. All the chatter from the audience immediately dies down when he raises his hand.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight my children!" He says revealing his southern accent.

"I hope you are all doing well in these dark and troubling times we find ourselves in, for it has certainly not been easy. Corruption continues to grow at the highest seats of power in Gotham. Those who should protect do nothing, and now masquerading lunatics prey on you *he points at the audience, his finger tracing from left to right* the people."

He receives many agreements from the audience ranging from nods to yells.

"But no more, my children!" he yells. "Soon, we shall have our vengeance on those who have wronged us! Our numbers will grow, and we will purify this city of all the wretches corrupting it!"

Yells of agreement and praise erupt from the audience, much to Bruce's confusion given the poor, and cliché quality of the speech. He looks around, and immediately notices the mesmerized looks on their faces and the blank, lifeless look in their eyes.

"He's brainwashing them, but how…?" He turns his attention back to Deacon, and notices a pair of men place a large black cauldron next to him before leaving the stage. Deacon places his hand inside then pulls it out revealing his bloody hand.

"This *he extends his bloody palm outward* my children is the secret to immortality. Place your faith in me… and you shall be able to do this!"

Removing his shirt, Deacon runs his bloody hand over his face before beginning a chat in Latin, his voice becoming deeper and more demonic sounding as he recites an incantation neither Bruce nor the audience present can understand. The blood inside the cauldron begins to levitate out of it like a series of tentacles before latching on to the bare skin on Deacon's face, and hands.

The temperature in the room drops so low their breath is visible, the blood engulfs him entirely, and then as the chat begins to die down, the blood fades away revealing Deacon's changed appearance. Where he once looked like a decrepit old man, now he has the face and body of a man in his prime, though his hair remains the same white color.

"Behold! True immortality for me and now *he points his index finger at the crowd* for all of you loyal to me!"

A round of applause erupts from the crowd though Bruce merely scowls at the occultist con man. "This farce has gone on long enough."

He puts a small gas mask over his mouth before pressing a button on his gauntlet, the batarangs he placed inside begin releasing tear gas, which quickly engulfs the inside of the building, everyone but Bruce starts coughing as the smoke starts scattering the people gathered within.

The holographic disguise, which gave him the appearance of an elderly man, fades away, revealing his true costume as he moves through the smoke to apprehend Deacon Blackfire who looks around frantically to make sense of the situation.

"Do not be afraid my children! This cannot stop u—"

Without warning a batarang came flying through the smoke and cuts into his shoulder, sending him falling to ground, Batman descends on him from above in an attempt to knock him out though Deacon musters the strength to roll out of the way of his punch.

"You're finished Blackfire. These sick rituals of yours end tonight!" He yells at the cultist leader much to his amusement.

"Poor deluded fool… you've no idea of what you're dealing with. Allow me to show you!"

Without warning he drives his teeth into his wrist and tears the flesh off of it, his blood bursting through as he begins reciting another incantation in Latin. Batman throws a pair of batarangs at him when they are deflected by an invisible force field surrounding Blackfire.

Batman grits his teeth, and scowls at this. "Magic," he mutters in disgust before charging at the cult leader only for a glowing glyph to appear between them on the ground, releasing a bright ray of light in the process.

The light quickly fades prompting Batman to move his cape away from his face only to find a frightening sight before him, a nine-foot tall blood eyed Taurus demon wielding a double sided battle axe towering over him with a furious look on its face.

"I hope you have a very good reason for summoning me Blackfire," It snarls at the cult leader whose appearance has changed once more to a man in his 40s as he heals the injury on his arm.

"Is the prospect of devouring a strong soul reason enough, old friend?"

"I'll be the judge of that." The creature inches its face closer to Batman who moves his hands closer to his belt in anticipation for an attack only for the demon to take a sniff of him before smirking.

"A strong soul indeed... Very well Blackfire, I accept your tribute." The creature smiles before taking its axe in both hands. "You may go."

The cult leader smirks before running off to the back entrance of the theater, Batman attempts to attack him with another pair of batarangs only for the demon to bring his axe down, forcing him to back flip out of its way.

Landing at the spot where the now scattered crowd was gathered, Batman contacts the cave. "Thomas, I need—"

"He's not here boss; whaddya need?" States Barbara over the com channel while Batman rolls out of the way of the demons charge before responding with, "What do you mean he's not there?"

"He's… making a sandwich for Dick…"

"I'm going to *he ducks to avoid the axe thrown at him by the demon* make that kid pay for this," He angrily thinks before tossing a few smoke pellets to help put some distance between the two while he runs for the main door.

"Is that a minotaur coming after you?" Asks an excited Barbara while her mentor narrowly dodges another axe throw though this one manages to cut off the top part of his left ear, the creatures laughs at this, exclaiming "You're quick on your feet mortal, usually your kind are dead after my first blow."

Ignoring the creatures boast, Batman runs past the pinned down axe and smashes open the doors of the theatre with his shoulder, before firing his grappling hook at a nearby rooftop.

"Batgirl, I need you to take control of the jet, and bring it to my position," he states upon reaching the rooftop though the demon lands before him after performing a mighty jump. It tries to swing its axe only for Batman to active the explosive gel he placed on it when he ran passed it, causing three explosions to go off at the demons palm.

"Aaarrgghhh!" It yells before dropping its weapon to the ground; however, it is not enough to stop him from swinging his left hand, smacking Batman with it across the gap between rooftops and through a brick wall.

"Damn…" He mutters while trying to get back on his feet though the pain throughout his body makes it difficult for him, the demon jumps across the gap with its axe in hand and raises it in an attempt to behead Batman.

The Dark Knight manages to roll out of the way and toss a pair of explosive batarangs at its head, though this only dazes him for a moment. Trying to press this advantage, Batman runs up behind the creatures and wraps his cape over its entire head, unleashing a massive surge of electricity directly to its brain.

It growls in anger as the electricity courses through its body before it manages to chew through the cape, just before Batman can fall on his back, the demon grabs his tattered cape from behind and like a rag doll, smashes the caped crusader against the floor before tossing him in a nearby alley.

"Bruce!" exclaims Barbara as she sees a sharp drop in his vitals just as the jet reaches his position. He fires his grappling gun at a nearby wall, managing to negate most of the damage he would've taken from the landing though this matters little given his already received injuries.

As he kneels there with blood dripping out of his mouth and nose, he notices the marked spot where his parents were murdered and a sudden rush of energy starts surging through his body when the demon lands just before the spot with a smile on its face.

"Ahh… I sense a change in your spirit mortal, I can smell the mix of rage and despair consuming your spirit; tell me, what importance does this backwater alley have for you?"

"None… of your damn… business…" He matter of factly responds to the demons amusement.

"Oh well, not like it matters, when I take your soul all will be revealed to me *it licks the right blade of the axe* now then, ready to die?"

"Not yet I'm not!" Using his anger to his advantage, Batman musters just enough strength to slide under the giant's feet just as it tries to bring its axe down, and tosses a tracking device on its back. "Barbara! Fire the jets grappling hook at it!"

Doing as she is told, Barbara fires the grappling hook of the Batwing right through the creatures shoulder, causing it to yell in pain as she lefts him off the ground and away from her injured mentor. "I got him! What do I do now?"

"You worthless scum sucking mortals think you can do this to ME? I will kill every single damn one of you and ensure your wretched souls rot in purgatory for all ti—"

Suddenly, the same light, which summoned the creature, envelops him as he continues struggling to pull out the large hook protruding out of his shoulder until he completely vanishes.

"Uhh, what just happened?" asks a confused Barbara as she lowers the jets hook closer to her wounded mentor lying on the ground. He grabs hold of it and upon getting close enough, manages to climb into the cockpit.

"We'll figure that out later, first…. Get me home and then… tell Alfred to call Zatanna…"

* * *

**Present Day, Gotham City, 1:10 ETD**

"Yikes, you okay?"

"I'll be okay when this nutcase is dealt with, given what I've told you, how do we fight this guy?"

She puts crosses her arms as she starts thinking it through. "You said he used his own blood to summon the Taurus demon right?"

"Yes." They climb down to a lower level via a ladder.

"And he got older after doing it?"

He gives her an affirmative grunt.

"Then he's definitely a sacrificial type sorcerer, those guys usually use either their own bodies or souls or those of others to perform higher level spell usually outside of their natural ball park. Summoning in particular drains a lot out of them, which is probably why that demon disappeared."

Then a loud growl echoes throughout sewer, stopping them in their tracks and prompting Batman to triangulate his position to the jet flying above.

"Sounds like his friends already here," quips Zatanna.

"So it seems."

"You scared?" She asks with a smile on her face though Batman doesn't bother looking away from his holo computer.

"I don't get scared." He closes his computer before walking forward until the reached the spot where the growl came from with a

On a large platform stands a young Deacon Blackfire with the Taurus demon sitting on its edge and feasting on human flesh from a pile of corpses while his master drains the blood out of several of his drugged and sleeping followers into cylinders while they lay on rat and blood covered ground below.

"How much longer do I have stay here, Blackfire? I grow weary of eating these worthless excuses for flesh. Where are the strong souls you promised me?" He snarls at its summoner, tossing a half-eaten corpse into the water below while wiping the blood off its mouth.

"First we have to deal with Batman and those sidekicks of his. Once he's taken care of you will have all the souls I've promised you and more."

"Even Batman's?"

"Even Batman's; he should be arriving soon if my brainwashed minions were able to relay the information to him as I ordered them to."

Unbeknownst to them, Batman himself is able to listen in on their conversation via the sound receiver in his cowls earpieces. "Blackfire knows we're coming for him, he intends to finish me off here before moving on with the rest of his plan."

"Does he know about me?"

"Probably not, which is good for us since you're the one who's dealing with him, leave the Minotaur to me." He activates his holo computer once again, pressing several buttons before closing it again before walking to the edge of the

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather let me take care of this? That thing kinda almost killed you the last time you tried fighting it."

"Don't worry about me; I've got something that'll even the odds." She smirks before running off the edge, using his cape to glide down before landing in front of his prey while Zatanna uses a teleportation spell to get behind them while they are pre-occupied with Batman.

The demon lets out a chuckle before tossing another body into the water and approaching the caped crusader with its axe in hand. "At last you're here, now I can kill you without any interruptions."

"You had your chance last time; I won't be giving you another." He matter of factly states to the demon who merely chuckles before charging at him while Batman takes out a small pellet out of his belt and tosses it at the demons head, instantly encasing his entire head in foam like substance.

The creature releases a muffled yell as it tries to rip off the foam with one hand and swing his axe at Batman with the other. Deacon grits his teeth at this and readies to summon another creature to aid his first one when his sleeves suddenly turns into a snake, which tries to bite him though he grabs it and bites its head off instead before spitting it out.

"Your little trick failed," he states prompting Zatanna to step out of the shadows to face him properly.

"Yeah, kinda hoped that would work out better." she raises her hand with her eyes glowing as she channels her power. "! Evaw erif tnaiG" A giant wave of flame erupts from her hands and comes at Deacon who, using his own blood creates an invisible barrier with which to shield himself.

The cult leader bites through flesh of his palm, using it along with his own restored life force to summon three more creatures to attack Zatanna after her wave of flame dies down. The creatures, resembling small red-eyed panthers charge at her.

"!em erofeb dnuorg eht no sekipS" Several rows of spikes burst from the ground, impaling the panthers prompting her to smirk while Deacon scowls at her. On the other side of the platform the demon finally manages to rib the foam off its face while Batman back flips away from one of his axe swings.

"Enough of this!" he yells. "Now you're dea—"

A loud crashing noise is heard above them making the demon take its eyes off Batman to inspect it when the ground above them breaks, with a large metallic objecting landing in-between them.

The smoke clears revealing a large brown colored armor with a height and body equal to that of the demon with a black bat insignia on its chest and a helmet resembling Batman's cowl with a red visor instead of the white eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" it asks before the suit comes alive from the press of a button of Batman, causing it to punch the creature right in the face, shattering it's nose in the process. With his enemy temporarily dazed, Batman presses another button of the holo computer, making the suit open from the backside that allows him to jump into it.

The demon swings its hammer to the side, though even in his suit Batman manages to duck under it and rams his fist into its stomach, making it cough up blood as a result before following the punch up with a head butt.

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!" It screams before pushing Batman away and driving his axe into the suits shoulder piece, cutting deep enough to wound the caped crusaders actual shoulder ever so slightly though not enough to cleave him in half as he had intended.

"My turn," he says before running a current of electricity through his suit, and by extension, the demons axe, electrocuting it enough to make it abandon its weapon. Ripping the blade out and tossing it over the platform. Batman smashes his fists against the creatures face, knocking its teeth out before grabbing it by its horns and pulls its head to knee it in the face repeatedly.

Just as he tries to do it again, the demon grabs his knee and pushes away one of his hands from its face before lifting Batman over his head and throwing him to filthy waters below before jumping in after him.

Meanwhile, Deacon Blackfire falls to his knees, blood dripping from his cut and exposed veins as his aging accelerates once more while Zatanna fends off a large serpent wrapped around her chest. "!daeh dnuora parw elbbub ygrenE"

She yells forming an energy bubble around her head just as the serpent is about to attack her, breaking its fangs in the process before exclaiming. "!esluper ecroF"

The energy ball hastily and forcefully expands, knocking away the snake. "Phew, that was close. !egduls eht ffo epiW" The slime covering her performance suit is cleaned away much to her pleasure before she turned her attention to the wrinkling and rapidly aging Blackfire a few feet away.

"Damn… Bitch…" He says to her while starring at his deteriorating hand.

"Now that's not very nice, !ydob sih dnuora parw dna dednetxE" She exclaims, causing Deacon's clothing to transform into wrappings and completely cover him from head to toe minus the eyes and nose so he can breathe.

"There, that should keep you out of my hair for a while."

Several feet below her, in the filthy suit waters, Batman parry's the demons axe with the large shield plates coming out of his arms while it snarls in blood thirst anger. Backing him into a corner, the creature slashes his knees where the armor was weaker, making him fall on that leg.

It smirks before clashing him across the chest, and grabbing his suit by the arm, slowly crushing it while raising the axe above its head when something stops it from coming down on Batman's head. He tilts his and then sees tentacles of water wrapping around his body, slowing down his movement to a crawl.

Taking advantage of the opportunity given to him by Zatanna, he grabs the demon in the face before activating the jet propulsion in his back, causing them both to take off the ground, through the platform where Zatanna and Blackfire are and smashes the creature's entire body into the brick ceiling.

He shortly turns the propulsion off, giving him the chance to put the demon into a headlock before turning them back on and flying downward, the monster screaming as his face comes crashing down first right through the filthy sewer water and right through the concrete ground.

Falling on his back, Batman pants inside the suit with Zatanna waving at him with a smile on her face from above which makes him smile in return. Then a bright light shoots out of the water at the spot where the demon lays.

Bringing himself back to his feet, Batman notices the demon disappearing out of this plane of existence as it did in their last battle. Firing his jet propulsion, he flies back to the platform, exiting the suit upon landing when he sees Zatanna kneeling next to the remains of Deacon Blackfire, now reduced completely to ash.

"What happened to him?" he asks while Zatanna pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"His body must've run out of energy, and then… this happened… *she turns her head to look at him* Bruce, I swear I didn't know this would have happen this quick—"

"You don't want have to explain yourself *he puts his hand on her shoulder* I know you would've stopped this from happening if you knew." He gave her a reassuring smile to which she smiles back before getting back on her feet and moving over to the unconscious people.

"What do we do about them?" She asks while Batman sends a message to Gordon.

"I've sent the commissioner the location of this place; he'll make sure these people get to a hospital, but right now let's make sure they're all right."

She nods at him and the two begin taking the blood draining equipment out of the survivors.

* * *

**One hour later, Batcave, 1:56 AM**

"So, what's the deal with the Hulk buster suit?" asks Zatanna while she stares at the large robotic armor positioned near the Batwing, while Bruce stitches his shoulder injury on the operating table near the Bat computer.

"It's a suit I designed to combat super humans that are too dangerous for me to ignore."

"I never figured you'd be spooked by them Bruce what with your **dark vengeance** shtick." She chuckles while crossing her arms as she makes her way to him.

"It didn't concern me with it before, but after what the Parasite did in his fight with Superman, after everything they did to Metropolis? No, I'm not going too get caught off guard; I'll be ready for them."

***Editors Note 2: This was shown in the first arc of DC Prime: Superman!**

He finishes stitching his wound before wiping the sweat off his face before the two of them walk to the Bat-computer. "Does that mean I'm a threat too? I'm super human too y'know."

"Of course not, you're my friend Zee; I know you'll always use your powers responsibly and for the right reasons. It's the likes of Superman, Green Lantern that I don't trust."

She chuckles again, though this time in a half hearted manner. "Thanks for saying that, but let's just say I've had my fare share of screw ups Bruce like tonight for example; we all make mistakes from time to time."

"Yours haven't leveled half a city."

"And hopefully they never do, but Superman was caught in a bad situation and I think he made the best of it. I'm not saying you shouldn't be worrying about the bad supers out there, but trying to generalize them all as threats is just being parano—"

Suddenly the Bat-computer screens disappear, replaced only with a static screen much to their confusion, Bruce tries to see what's wrong though the screen remains completely the same, minutes later Dick enters the cave with Alfred following suit with his phone in hand.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," states Bruce still focused on fixing the computer.

"I was going to in a few when my phone died on me; I went down stairs and saw Alfred trying to fix the static on the kitchen TV."

"What could've caused this sir?" asks the aging butler though Bruce merely sighs before moving his hands away from the keyboard at which moment the screen turns completely black for a split second before it turns back on, this time revealing a curious site.

On the screen is a middle-aged man with black hair, a full beard, wearing alien armor and a symbol resembling the one worn by Superman on his chest though the insignia is different. The man smiles at the camera before stating.

"Greetings people of Earth, my name is Dru-Zod of Krypton, but you may call me… General Zod."

* * *

**To be continued next issue with Aquaman as he tries to stabilize the situation between the surface world and Atlantis in the hours leading up to Regin!**


	3. Prelude 3: Aquaman

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #0.3**

"**Calm Before the Storm: Aquaman"**

**Written by Brian Benjamin**

* * *

**Editors Note: This issue takes place 10 years before the current DC Prime: Aquaman series**

_**Downtown Atlantis, 3:00am**_

It was another Saturday morning in Atlantis. The club scene like always was at its peak but slowly dying down for the night. Right now we find ourselves with a FEW party goer whose about to stumble upon something scary.

"Man that party was off the reef man. DJ Octo did his thing once again." One of the six members in the group stated.

"I agree with you Side-swipe, the party was barnacles. " A female Atlantean known as Pearl said.

"Whoa, what the heck is that." Another member known as Baron said as he was a sea turtle.

"Let's check it out." A female known as Olive said as the group went over and saw an Atlantean who was passed out.

"Hey are you…oh god!" Pearl screamed as Side-Swipe immediately called 711 which patched them to the C.O.R.A.L department.

* * *

_**Downtown Atlantis 3:30am**_

_I'm usually not disturbed at this hour unless its someone like Black Manta or my brother. So whatever it is must be important. _Arthur told himself thinking of what could need his attention at 3:30am of all times.

"Report." Aquaman called out hoping someone could give him an answer.

"My king, its a tragedy." One officer said bringing Aquaman over to the scene of the crime. Where he saw that Kaldur was talking to the witnesses. Aquaman saw the body of the Atlantean whose body seemed to be covered in a black substance. Also noting that some of their skin seemed to have been burned. Aquaman knew what the cause of this way.

"Oil Dose." Aquaman started off trying to recall the last time he saw a case this severe.

"Yeah, tenth time this week." One of the officers said earning a questionable look from Aquaman.

"Tenth? When was C.O.R.A.L going to bring this to my attention?" Aquaman questioned as OD was a serious issue.

"I...ummmmm….I gotta go." The officer who let it slip stated as he knew he would probably be fired soon.

"It wasn't that we didn't want to tell you. Its just that you do so much already my king. We wanted to at least show you what we can do. I mean this is our job afterall." One of the officers stated.

"I understand that but were a team. It should not matter who gets the job done but so long as we do it." Aquaman said before letting out a sigh. "Officers, take your squad and clean up this mess. I'll be investigating topside to see who or what is causing this issue."

"Very well." Another officer said as Aquaman started swimming away from the scene.

_The only way to get oil is from the surface. So I need to figure out who or what is polluting my waters. The last oil epidemic took a while to clean but at least this time around I have some allies of my own that I can rely on._

* * *

_**Washington D.C**_

_**10:00am**_

"We are live in front of the capitol building where the Clear Waters Foundation is speaking out about their recent oil mishaps. We're hoping to get a word with CEO Williams about the...is that Aquaman." A news anchor stated as Aquaman being followed by Kaldur were coming towards the building.

"Aquaman and Aqualad here!" One of the news reporter shouted as the press was trying to get the king of the sea to talk to them. Aquaman and Kaldur ignored them and continued their way towards the building where the session was in progress.

"Excuse me sir but you cannot...nevermind." One of the security guards said as it was supposed to be a private manner but when you're staring at a person whose saved the world more than you, you back down.

"Thank you." Was Aquaman could say as he and Kaldur were led to the room where the closed session was happening.

"Oh god no, what is Aquaman doing here?" A person who was speaking asked.

"I take it you're Williams of Clear Waters correct?" Aquaman questioned earning a nod from Williams.

"Yes...I just want to say on behalf of the Clear Waters Foundation is that we are terribly sorry for what's happened." Williams started off.

"Do you understand how many people have died because of your companies accident? While you're not accountable for them, I am." Aquaman said cutting him off.

"I can't do this anymore father, it was no accident Aquaman. My fathers been dumping oil into the ocean to gain political favors. I'm sorry Aquaman." A teenager stated earning a gasp from everyone except for Aquaman and Kaldur.

"You stupid-." Williams shouted before finding himself being shocked by what appeared to be an Eel that found itself onto his back.

"My dear brother, what am I supposed to do with you?" A voice all too familiar to Aquaman questioned.

"Ocean Master." Aquaman growled not liking that this situation was now going to end up in a brawl.

"Look I'm going to skip the whole evil speech thing. You already know my intentions by now so there is no reason for me to repeat them." Ocean Master said before clearing his voice. "Attack my men, for Atlantis!"

"Aqualad, try to get these people-." Aquaman said before noticing that the humans in the room were dying by some sort of mist.

"I've whipped up a bit of Fire Water, you know the stuff that burns the insides of humans." Ocean Master said before Aquaman had enough and charged at Ocean Master. Ocean Master was ready for a fight before he noticed his brother seemed to be fighting him with a different tactic.

"What fighting style is this?" Ocean Master questioned never seeing his brother use this sort of fighting method.

"Boxing." Was all Aquaman could say before hitting Ocean Master with a powerful blow to the head which knocked him out. From there Kaldur was able to take out the five henchmen working for Ocean Master.

"I do not recognize these soldiers my king." Kaldur called out as usually people who joined Ocean Masters cause would be former soldiers of the Atlantean army who were against change.

"Call C.O.R.A.L and have them up here at once. It looks as though I'll have to do press not only here but in Atlantis as well." Aquaman stated earning a nod from Kaldur.

"Be careful my king." Kaldur replied knowing how bad the press could be when it came to questioning him.

* * *

_**Atlantis **_

_**10:00pm**_

_**With Aquaman**_

"Another day my husband." Mera said seeing the tired look on his face.

"Indeed, the council they say that I'm too lenient with my policy about the surface dwellers." Aquaman replied as he was hoping that Mera would at least be in his corner.

"While I have no feeling towards them, I will say that you're too nice to them." Mera said earning a sigh from Aquaman.

"So I should throw up a blockade? Ban them from using the oceans for their needs to deliver food, medicine, or things of that nature!" Aquaman screamed as the pressure was finally getting to him.

"Of course not, I just think that for now you need to put up a strong front. Nothing wrong with showing a bit of strength from time to time. That is something the people of Atlantis want to see their king do." Mera said as before Aquaman could reply the television screen started to mess up.

"What in Poseidons name." Mera muttered before the television displayed General Zod on the screen.

"Good Evening world, my name is General Zo." Said the man on the screen.

* * *

**To be continued next issue as we turn over to Wonder Woman as she tries to warn her sisters of the incoming threat in the hours leading up to Reign!**


	4. Prelude 4: Wonder Woman

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #0.4**

**"Calm Before the Storm: Wonder Woman"**

**By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

_**Themyscira **_

_**10:15am**_

"Come on Lyla, we're not that far off." Diana stated as the duo was currently on a mission sort to speak.

"Are you sure Diana? I mean it could be anywhere after all." Lyla questioned as the two was currently walking throughout a forest area of Themyscira.

"I assure you Lyla that I have a hunch and they're never wrong." Diana said allowing that confidence she was known for shine through.

"If you say-." Lyla started before a loud roar cut off her as all Diana could do was smirk. "Just go punch that dog already."

"Fine." Diana said before flying towards the three-headed dog that had escaped hell a few hours ago. "Come you beast."

Therefore, the battle between Diana and the Cerberus started. So far, Diana was having a bit of trouble fighting the dog. As she wanted to make sure, she didn't damage her own home too much.

"Maybe I should go and-." Lyla started out before she let out a scream. Lyla started to see something strange. No longer was she watching Diana take on Cerberus but she saw something else. It looked as though someone or something was invading Earth. The person was wearing some sort of black armor with a weird symbol on their chest. Another thing she saw was Ares but in some sort of prison.

"LYLA MOVE!" Diana shouted as Lyla came back to reality. Lyla was hit Cerberus tail of all things. Which for the record really hurt. Cerberus on the other hand growled again, almost as though it was proud of its accomplishment.

"You're done." Diana said in a cold tone where she started to let loose a bit. Allowing herself to really get into the fight. She quickly pulled out her lasso and wrapped it around the three heads. From there she started to whirl the beast in a circle for a few turns until she launched the beast high into the sky. From there Diana roped the beast once and brought it down to the island. Causing a powerful shockwave to happen.

"I'm okay Diana, thanks for asking." Lyla said as while she had the wind knocked out of her, she was alright. Something she thought wasn't supposed to happen.

"Let's head back home." Diana suggested as questions about who Lyla was started to plague her mind.

* * *

_**Amazon Village**_

Coming back home was a quite journey. The two of them enjoying the silence rather than questioning one another. Right now Lyla was heading back home, while Diana needed to have a conversation with her mother.

"Mother, I seek an audience with you." Diana said coming into her mother's bedroom.

"Diana, what is on your mind?" Hippolyta asked as the look on her daughter was that of confusion.

"It's Lyla, I believe that there is more to her than I know." Diana answered.

"Have you not confronted her about your curiosity?" Hippolyta questioned earning a head shake no from Diana.

"I fear her answers may not satisfy me. I feel the need to go to Man's world and seeking a council there." Diana said as she had friends in the Justice League who could help her with this issue.

"Man's world has no need for you Diana. They have champions of their own, those who as powerful as yourself." Hippolyta explained trying to persuade her daughter not to venture out there.

"Thank you for your time mother, I greatly appreciate it." Diana said wanting to get out and fly to her favorite part of the island to clear her head.

"Anytime Diana, I will always be your mother first and foremost." Hippolyta replied back before Diana left the room and flew off.

_Maybe meditation can help me with my troubled thoughts._ Diana said hoping that would put things into perspective for her.

* * *

**_Hades_**

**_Unknown Time_**

"Would you look at this Sin-Flare." A demon that looked like a Gryffin stated as him and his pal started laughing.

"Oh Lursen, look at how the might have fallen." Sin-Flare said as the duo was currently laughing at the situation Ares was in. The almighty god was nothing more than a prisoner.

"Once I get out, I promise you your deaths will be swift and painless." Ares stated with nothing but a calm tone to his voice.

"Please like I'm going to feat you of all people. Hades is the go to person right now and I don't see you changing that buddy." Lursen said.

"I promise you your deaths will be swift and painless." Sin-Flare mocked before the two started laughing once more.

"Second thought, maybe pain is the way to go." Ares said before feeling a tingling sensation shoot through his body. A feeling he hadn't felt in quite some time, which only meant a war was coming.

"Please like we would be afraid of-." Lursen started off before finding himself and Sin-Flare on their knees due to the power radiating off of Ares. Looking at the cage the duo found it to now be open and Ares walking out of it with a grin on his face.

" Really Hades? A cage based upon my power when you locked me in it. Smart but even you could not predict when war is going to happen you fool. Besides that point I need to find the Titans and Hercules. From there I can reclaim Olympus or take Paradise Island. Either way I win." Ares stated before turning his attention to Sin-Flare and Lursen. "I'm feeling merciful today now that a war is upon us. I'll let you chose who dies first."

"He does!" They both shouted while looking shocked at their friend betraying them.

"Oh how friends betray one another, regardless it's not my problem." Ares said before he vanished from Sin-Flare and Lursen's line of site. Ares reappeared behind the duo as the two felt an emptiness in their torsos. "Pleasure doing business with you boys."

_With Diana_

"By Zeus why can I not shake this feeling?" Diana questioned herself as she felt something terrible was approaching. Looking up in the sky she saw what looked like alien spaceships of some sorts hovering above Paradise Island.

"Greetings Earth, my name is General Zod." A voice coming out of the spaceship stated as that earned the attention of every Amazon on the island.

* * *

**_The story of Diana will continue in the Wonder Woman: Reign tie in series while the invasion itself begins next issue with Reign of Krypton #1! Declaration of War!_**


	5. Reign Of Krypton 1: Declaration of War

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #1**

**"Declaration of War!"**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

"How long must I wait, Faora?" asked General Zod while at the landscape of Earth below them via a large window at the tip of the Fortress' command bridge; his eyes examining everything from the beautiful blue sky to the green pastures below thanks to his enhanced vision. His subordinates all walk in and out of the room while others sit at key terminals, keeping track of the Fortress' systems.

"Only a short while longer sir, I assure you." One of his most trusted Lieutenants, Faora, is one of these officers stationed at the terminals, busy cracking into the global network of satellites orbiting the planet so that her leader may introduce himself, and her kin to the people of Earth.

He gives her an affirmative grunt before noticing the approach of another one of his soldiers, Nam-Ek, a true giant standing at over seven feet tall and clad from head to toe in the black Kryptonian armor which only serves to make him fear even more imposing.

"General Zod, sir!" He salutes his commanding officer with the stomp of his boot, even shaking the ground under him.

"What news do you bring from the Phantom Zone?" He asked, not even bothering to turn his head at the soldier who lowers his hand.

"Half of our fleet is already armed, and in the sky. The rest should be joining them in less than half an hour."

"And what of Kal-El?"

"His majesty wishes to deal with him personally, sir. He refuses to leave the Phantom Zone until Kal-El's processing is completed."

"An understandable move, he will no doubt have his work cut out for him given the decades of influence these mongrel humans have had on him. Indoctrinating him to our cause will likely not be an easy task. Then again, his majesty has become quite proficient in the art of… changing people's minds."

"General Zod!" yells Faora from her terminal, causing the aging commander to turn his head in her direction. "We've successfully hacked into their satellites and networking channels; your message will be broadcast to every communication device on the planet."

Smirking at this news, he turns his head in Faora's direction before telling her. "Do it."

As per his order, Faora nods at her commanding officer before initiating the hacking process. Within seconds every phone, radio, television, computer or electronically powered communication device goes on the fritz, static overtaking them before Zod's image and/or voice replaces them.

He places both his hands behind his back and smirks at the camera. "Greetings people of Earth! My name is Dru-Zod of the planet known as Krypton. But you may call me… General Zod."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Batcave….**

"Though you may not know of me or the world which I serve, I believe you are more than familiar with a certain member of my species: the lost son of Krypton known as Kal-El, but on your world he goes by the name of Superman."

Scowling at this, Bruce glances over to Dick who nods at his mentor before the two of them move to one of the armor cases nearby the Bat computer and begin to suit up while Alfred and Zatanna continue watching the broadcast.

"Unfortunately for you, Kal-El is gone, and he can't, and won't save you from what comes next. Some of you won't believe me, many of you probably don't, but I assure you *the screen switches over to show a bloodied, beaten and unconscious Superman being held prisoner inside a prison cell with a pair of armored guardians watching over him* I'm **not** bluffing.

The two return to the Bat computer, fully adorned in their respective Batman &amp; Robin suits. "Alfred, fix the Thrasher, I've got a feeling we'll need it."

"Right away," he walks away to tend to it while Batman looks over to Zatanna. "Still think I was being too paranoid about Superman?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the road…**

Green Lantern, accompanied by both Flash and his associate Kid Flash race to the spot where Hal's ring pinpointed the origin of the signal, they're eyes and ears never leaving the broadcast emanating from the ring itself.

"But, the true matter for me interrupting your horribly pointless little mongrels lives is quite simple; from this day until the end of days, this tiny world of yours known as Earth not only belongs to me, but to the Kryptonian Empire as well! I will say this as plainly as possible. Resistance is futile, civilizations superior to yours have all tried and failed to fight us, you don't stand a chance.

"Man, this guy really has the whole melodramatic Shakespearean act down," quips Wally to whom Hal chuckles to though Barry remains stone-faced. "Hey GL, you think this guy can really do what he's saying or what?"

"Nah Kid, I've met Zod's type before" stated GL. "Sure they might give some big boastful speech at their pep rallies but guys like him are all bark and no bite. Trust me; once we get to him, he and his cheerleading squad of an Empire are going down!"

"Hell yeah! We're totally gonna kick these guys asses am I right Uncle Barry?"

"You two need to calm down," he states matter of fact at them. "This guy just showed us he beat down Superman. If we're not careful, he's going to do a **lot** worse to us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Atlantis…**

"But don't be fooled, I'm not an unreasonable man, though your race disgusts me, with time it may become a useful cog in the machine of the Kryptonian Empire regardless. Therefore, I offer you this, people of Earth; kneel before me and I will ensure the survival of your species."

Arthur and Mera stand in their throne room, along with several members of the Atlantean War Council and nobility who rushed to Arthur's side upon seeing the beginning of the broadcast, all of them in a stir and yelling atop each other while Arthur tries to listen to what Zod has to say.

"And here I thought only a surface Worlder could be so arrogant!"

"We must find this Zod and kill him my king!"

"He must pay for threatening our homeland my liege!"

"**SILENCE!" **his yellow reverberates throughout the entire room, its impact only heightened by the sound of his golden trident striking against the ground of the room, shattering a chunk of it in the process. "I want to hear this in peace; you may continue your squabbling once this is over, and not one second before."

"However." Zod continues. "Not all of you have earned my disdain; the people of Atlantis, for example, will receive a far better deal than the rest of you mongrels."

Gasps of shock and surprise from the crowd upon hearing this, with the nobility's hostility immediately being replaced by rumblings of this alliance's potential. Mera looks over to her husband and notices him clenching his fist in rage with a furious look on his face.

"That bastard… he's trying to turn the surface world even more against us with this!" Arthur thinks to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Fortress of Solitude…**

"I imagine most of you are probably sick of listening to me at this point, so I'll do what any good storyteller does and show you what I mean instead of telling it to truly prove my point. Faora, *he turns his head to his left to address her directly* de-cloak our vessel and give the public a better view of the festivities to come."

Moments after the button press, the cloak making the Fortress invisible fades away entirely, revealing its location to the entire world who observes the massive floating structure via cameras from the outside as it hovers in the sky over Washington D.C.

Within minutes, the entire city below is infested with military personnel and tanks to cover the ground with some helping to evacuate the citizens from the combat zone while dozens of jets approaching the Fortress via the sky, all with the entire world watching it live. Zod smirks once more at the sight before turning to Nam-Ek to his right.

"Who is the least experienced soldier among our ranks right now?"

"Private Car-Vex, sir, fresh out of the training grounds. Nothing particularly special but she's a capable enough soldier. Why do you ask?"

"Send her to deal with them."

"A-are you sure, General? Even with the powers this sun gives us it may be too much for her to handle."

Zod turns around and places his hand on his soldiers shoulder to reassure him. "Put those fears to rest old friend, nothing bad will happen. Besides, having a rookie obliterate the finest this land has to offer will only make our more experienced soldiers that much more terrifying."

He nods at the general. "As you wish sir, she will be deployed momentarily."

Moving his hand away from Nam-Ek, he turns his attention back to the window and watches with a satisfied look on his face at the humans below, all barking their orders and preparing their strategies as if the are going to ultimately matter.

Meanwhile, White House…

"Mister President I strongly advise that you move yourself to a more secure location, it's not safe here." States Amanda Waller as she watches the footage outside the Fortress along with the President, and the secretary of defense.

"I agree Mister President. If these aliens have the capabilities of Superman, the amount of collateral damage will most assuredly be too great for us to contain, retreating to the bunker beneath the Whi—"

"No!" Exclaims the President defiantly. "I will not run and hide while this man threatens the entire world, the only way he'll take it is over my cold, dead bod—"

Sounds of explosions cut him off with the three of them turning their attention fully to the television, their eyes widening as they see the carnage unfolding. Their jets fall from the sky, most of the time being ripped in multiple parts, all of which fall at the city below, crashing through buildings, crushing helpless soldiers to death and blowing up their vehicles upon impact.

In the middle of their formation lands Car-Vex, fully adorned in the black Kryptonian armor from head to toe, the soldiers on the ground all form up around her with their vehicles taking aim.

She slowly looks around at them before clenching both of her fists and tearing the soldiers to shreds via a combination of super strength and speed, only appearing as a brief flash on the camera, making it seem as though she's teleporting from spot to spot instead of running.

Most are killed immediately from the sheer power of her blows and the few lucky enough to land a hit only see the sheer uselessness of their weapons before they too are slain by the Kryptonian Private.

The tanks fire at her, now that the surrounding foot soldiers are all killed leaving no risk of friendly fire only to also fail miserably. She effortlessly dodges their slow shells, and just as she did with the troops, zigzags from one to the next either tearing them in half or outright tossing them miles upon miles out of the city.

Attack helicopters, the only remaining shred of resistance open fire on her though she merely stands there, letting their guns unload all their ammo so that they and the whole world can see just how ineffective their weaponry truly is.

Using the solar energy stored in her body, she unleashes a beam of energy out of her eyes and in one fell swoop blows up all the surrounding attack choppers, effectively killing every shred of resistance.

All of the cameras linger on ordeal to give the entire world a perfect view of the destruction caused, men torn in half or pummeled to resemble something not even remotely human looking, tanks shred like paper and helicopters incinerated all while Car-Vex stands there completely unscathed.

The footage then turns to a smiling and clapping Zod who witnessed the whole thing from the safety of his ship while he addresses her and every person on the planet simultaneously. "Bravo Private Car-Vex, I couldn't have done it better myself. Truly you will rise fast through the ranks of our Empire."

The President and almost everyone watching feels their heart sink at the words "Private Car-Vex", the realization that such a low ranking soldier could obliterate some of the finest soldiers, jets, helicopters and tanks humanity has to offer in mere minutes.

His heart pounds so hard he can hear it in his ears, coupled with a sense of nausea in his stomach is enough to make him want to run for his life and not waste a second longer sitting there.

"Now then, Mister President," states Zod. "Now that I've more than made my point abundantly clear to your and all your fellow world leaders, I'm going to leave my flagship and in-front of your White House, if you value your life and the life of your species, you will be there."

Zod's face finally disappears, leaving computers &amp; televisions pitch black and radios &amp; phones with a cold silence of uncertainty. Gulping at the thought of this reaching planetary levels of destructions, the President gets out of his chair and like a machine walks to the door of his office before turning to the Secretary and Waller.

"Thank you both for your years of hard work in service of this country, oh and Amanda, get rid of that project you were working on, if they find out about it, they'll make us pay for it dearly."

She gulps before answering, "Understood, sir."

He smiles and nods at them both before exiting the office.

Outside, Zod flies down with Nam-Ek and Faora both accompanying him, several secret service agents surround them with their guns trained for their heads though they too heard, and saw what transpired a short while ago, all of them shaking uncontrollably at the gods standing before them.

"Let them through," commands the President via his earpiece to the others who reluctantly reply, letting the three Kryptonians enter the small garden before the White House where the President awaits them with a stone cold look on his face, much to Zod's pleasure.

"At least you're showing more composure than your men are," states Zod to which the President smirks at.

"If anyone's got to keep a cool head under pressure its the guy in-charge."

"On that I agree with you, but let's not waste anymore time Mister President. The whole world is watching and what you do next will decide the fate of this world, so I suggest you think this through carefully."

"If my species is on the line, then I don't think there is a choice in the matter. What do you want from me?"

"…Kneel."

The President raises an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Unless my translator is faulty which I'm certain it's not, you should've heard me just fine, but I'll say it once more anyway; kneel." The clear pleasure he'd been expressing during most of his time on the air vanishes and is replaced by a seething hatred in an instant making the President's heart skip a beat.

Knowing that submitting was better than extinction, he slowly starts to kneel before the three Kryptonians much to their amusement when Zod hears a noise closing in on their location at an incredible speed, comparable to what his own species are capable of.

"Let's see where this is going," He thinks to himself. "You two, dodge now!"

The three Kryptonians jump out of the way just as Barry tries to land a punch at Zod's face though he misses completely, Kid Flash follows suit, stopping just next to the President before waving at the camera.

"Hello world!" Wally exclaims with a smile on his face. "No need to fear, 'cause the good guys are here!"

"That's enough of that Kid!" States Barry, his eyes never moving away from Zod. "Take the President and get him out of here, I'll take care of this guy."

"Got it boss!" He smiles and salutes him before zipping over to the president and carrying him bridal style, though not without some difficult. "No offense Mister Pres, but you really need to lose some weight."

Before the man can respond, Wally does as he's told and zips away from the White House to get the President to a more secure location, Faora tries to step forward to take on Flash though Zod places his hand in-front of her.

"That won't be necessary Faora; I'll take care of him and the Lantern personally."

"How do you kno—"

Without warning Zod appears before Flash with his fist raised much to Barry's shock and barely manages to jump out of its way, landing safely from his fist and watches it destroy an entire section of the ground.

Getting his bearings, Barry runs at Zod and unleashes a barrage of punches at the Kryptonian commanding officer who, using his arms, manages to not only match their speed but block every single one of them, their movements being so fast none of the ordinary people observing the battle can even see them.

Growing tired of this stalemate, Zod seemingly lowers his defense by moving his left arm way from his head prompting Barry to try to land a punch directly at his face only for the General to grab his hand with his own, then proceeding to shatter the speedsters nose with a well-placed head butt.

With the hero temporarily dazed from the attack, Zod channels the solar energy coursing through his body into his fist, releasing Barry's hand just a second before his punch drives into his stomach, sending him flying through the upper part of the White House and into the air.

Almost immediately, though Barry finds himself saved by the timely intervention of Hal who creates a large baseball bat construct to catch Barry in. "What's with you and all this baseball stuff today?" Asks Barry while wiping away the blood from his nose before spotting Zod jumping towards them.

"He's coming!" Barry exclaims while pointing at the General, in response to this Hal forms a large brick wall construct, which Zod tries to punch through only for his arm to get stuck in it prompting Hal to turn the construct so Zod is dangling down before launching it towards the ground.

He smirks thinking he'll crush Zod between the wall and ground only for the General to ram his other hand into the crack and with his new found strength, tears the construct in half, landing safely on the ground.

"Okay, was not expecting that." States Hal when Zod fires a massive blast of heat vision out of his eyes directly at Hal who manages to dodge it though not without the glove construct being destroyed.

Landing on his feet, Barry wastes no time in taking the offensive and runs at Zod seemingly with the same strategy as before, noticing his punch the General puts his arm up to bloke it only for Barry to vibrate through it and land a hit on Zod's face.

Taking advantage of this, Barry immediately follows the attack up with another, then another and soon releases dozens of them, all landing on the Kryptonian's face, even managing to draw blood from his mouth.

Noticing this, Nam-Ek and Faora both move in to aid their leader with the former being closer only for him to be crushed by a giant green anvil construct. It transforms into a large gloved hand, which takes Nam-Ek then proceeds to throw him to the other side of the city with Hal waving at him mockingly while watching him fly away.

"Okay, now that the Incredible Hulk's been taken care of *he looks over to Faora* how's about we tango?" He winks and smiles at her with Faora only replying by shooting daggers at him before charging at him.

Hal quickly forms a large mech-suit construct around his entire body with a Gatling gun in one hand and an oversized sledgehammer in the other. He fires the gun at her though she merely puts her hands before her head and rushes through them though not without her armor receiving some minor damage.

Once she gets close enough, Hal stops firing his gun and swings his hammer at her only for Faora to duck under it, grab the construct mid swing then proceeds to throw him into the air only to be smashed back down by an angry Nam-Ek who, descending from above, hammer fists him a few feet away from Flash.

Hal tries to get back up, but Faora and Nam-Ek immediately land on top of him with their strikes being powerful enough to sink an entire section of the ground and engulfing the landing spot in smoke.

"LantAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" He yells in pain after Zod fires a heat vision beam through his shoulder after the speedster shortly let his guard down, the Kryptonian smirks and follows it up with a knife-hand strike to Barry's throat, knocking the wind out of him before placing several quick pressure jabs around his kidney's, heart and lungs.

His whole body goes into shock from these two blasts as if a torrent of electricity is being run through it before helplessly falling on his back, his arms and legs twitching as he desperately tries to make them move but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to move, your whole body is utterly paralyzed from my pressure point blows, you *another crashing noise is heard from the crater where Hal and the two Kryptonian's landed in* and that imbecile are finished."

Nam-Ek and Faora walk out of the crater with an unconscious Hal in the hands of the former before being tossed next to Barry like a sack of trash, the three Kryptonians all stand before them with their eyes glowing red and smirks on their faces.

"Let this moment serve as an example to all who dare defy us!" Exclaims Zod to the cameras &amp; radios still relaying everything to the world before the three fire their blasts at the helpless heroes lying before them, however before the blasts can reach them, Wally manages to zip back in time and snatches the two adults out of harms way.

"Sorry for taking so long boss, you wouldn't believe how much of a maze this freakin' town is."

"These humans truly are annoying." States Faora in disgust while Zod merely scowls at the teen before activating his communication device, "Is the fleet ready to begin?"

"Excellent, then you may begin the incursion."

"Yes sir!"

Ending communication with the commanding officer back in the Phantom Zone, Zod places both his hands behind his back while Wally and Barry both raise their eyebrows in confusion at the three do nothing but merely stand there.

"Uhh, what are they doing?" Whispers Wally to his mentor who merely grunts back when thunder is heard in the sky above them though there's not a cloud in sight. People from all around the world can hear the same happening repeatedly when portals suddenly form in the sky above every major city on the planet followed by large, Fortress like ships emerging from them with smaller, fighter jet ones accompanying them.

Back at Washington the same happens with another large flagship appearing directly above the White House with soldiers immediately landing near Zod, surrounding Wally and the two injured adults he holds over his shoulders.

He looks around them all, desperately trying to find a way to escape while Zod merely smiles at the teen before stating. "Ah, there it is, the look of a man who's finally realized just how foolish it is to fight the Kryptonian Empire, truly a thing of beauty."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Reign: Rogues Part 1

**Reign of Krypton: The Rogues**

**Issue 1 of 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Editors Note: This issue takes place after "Reign of Krypton" #0.1, so to know what happened here go and read that first prelude issue.**

**Central City:**

A large Police Truck is traveling out of the downtown residents of Central City and into the forest heading to the path where the Central City Prison is based. Inside of the truck, are the Rogues; enemies of the Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash, and utter _jokes _among the citizens of Central City_._

The members; Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Trickster, Captain Boomerang and Heatwave are all handcuffed together, with most of their gear stripped away from them, leaving them powerless of any way to escape. Captain Cold is look down at their laps defeated; Trickster is taking a nap, and Boomerang slouches down, peeved off from their early encounter. "What a load of **bullocks,"** murmured Captain Boomerang.

"I know, right?!" complained Heatwave. "We were doing so well, even against Flash and his annoying sidekick with him, and then the freaking **Green Lantern **had to come in and ruin it."

"How were we even suppose to defend ourselves from a Green Lantern?" questioned Captain Boomerang. "Not like we've ever faced one before. But, I'll admit, I would prefer him showing up than **Superman."**

"Doesn't matter," coldly replied Mirror Master. "All we'll do is escape again and continue robbing banks, and be more prepared the next time."

"There won't **be **a next time for you, kiddos," said one of the Police Guards speaking through the little small hole on the side of the cell, where he and another guard is driving the car. "You five are all going to be placed in special cells, isolated from the other prisoners. "You're not going **anywhere.**"

"Ya keep up that trap of yours and I'll rip ya goddamn throat out, ya hear me?" threatened Captain Boomerang.

"Whatever. You punks don't scare me. Everyone in the prison- hell, the whole damn **city **thinks you're a joke. Laughing stocks. They all think you look ridiculous in those outfits, too."

"Hey! I paid good money to make this costume!" yelled Captain Boomerang.

"Sure you did. Come back to me when you've managed to **successfully **rob a bank- oh wait! You won't be able to."

"You're a real asshole, ya know that?"

"And you're a criminal who dresses in a stupid blue and white costume who hangs out with other stupidly dressed criminals too."

"**Why you little-**"

"Enough, Boomerang," ordered Mirror Master. Captain Boomerang backed off, and he went back to slouching in his seat. Heatwave looks over at Captain Cold, still looking down at their laps.

"You ok, Cold?" asked Heatwave. "You've been quiet all through this drive."

"Just thinking, that's all," said Captain Cold.

"About what? How we keep sucking ass at robbing banks and kicking them Flashes Asses?" said Captain Boomerang.

"That too, but… what if we're not cut out to be villains?"

That sentence brought all of the Rogues members' attention over to Captain Cold. "You didn't just say what I think you said," said Mirror Master.

"Hear me out, guys; We formed the Rogues so we could beat the Flash together as one team, after being beaten by him countless times over before. But after that one battle where we won, what else have we **really **accomplished since we've formed? All we've done is rob banks, jewelry stores and museums to get a huge sum of money- for our own reasons no less."

"You're point?" commented Boomerang.

"My **point is**; we've done jack shit since we've formed. We haven't accomplished anything worthwhile. We can't even rob a stupid **bank **without getting our asses kicked by Flash, and everyone thinks we're the **laughing stock **of this town. I say we take a new direction for the team, at least for a little while, see how it goes. Let's be heroes for a bit. I'm sure if this goes well; we won't be seen as jokes and be more respected. Sound like a good idea guys? Guys…?"

They all think of it for a moment, as they considered the suggestion Cold gave them. Then, Mirror Master began to speak. "I think it can work," he said. "You've given good points to our successes and failures, which right now our failures are outweighing everything else. Why not try it out?"

"Well **I **for one hate this idea," expressed Captain Boomerang. "Why not just practice at being better at what we do then change our whole motive for forming this team; killing the Flash?"

"Yeah, I agree with Boomy here," said Heatwave. "I **loathe **the Flash and his little brat sidekick, and to think about having to work beside him someday makes me sick to my stomach. Plus, people get pissy when I try to burn down their property."

"That's because you're an obsessive pyromaniac, and is a psychological problem you suffer," replied Mirror Master.

"Still, my obsession with burning things would only get in the way of being a hero."

"Well, looks like we have a tie at the moment," stated Mirror Master. "We're gonna need to break this tie with Trickster." Mirror Master turns over to Trickster, who's still taking a nap. "Yo! Trickster!" he yelled. No response. "Slap him, Cold."

Cold leans forward and smacks Trickster right across the face. This wakes the Trickster up. "W-what… What?!" said the Trickster. "What happened?"

"Trick, buddy," said Mirror Master. "Cold thinks because we suck so much at being villains, we should all be heroes for a while, see how that works out. Cold and I agree to it, these two imbeciles don't. We need you to break the tie. What do you say?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Yeah. Ok." Trickster went back to sleep.

"Trickster!" yelled back Mirror Master.

"Look, can you leave me alone for a bit? I'm trying to take a nap here."

"Just answer with a simple yes or no, ok?"

"Fine. What was the question again?"

"Oh for fu-" started Captain Boomerang, until they all felt the force of the Police Truck abruptly turn a sharp left. Not only that, but they could hear the sounds of large explosions happening outside. As the truck streaked it's tires across the road, attempting to make a hastily break, they could feel the truck lift up into the air. The truck spun around, and they were all lifted off of their seats, helpless of the incoming impact that the truck would make. And then…

_**CRASH!**_

The whole truck was now on it's side. The tires were popped and the front engines were smoking. Over in the back, the doors broke open from the impact. Captain Cold kicked open the doors, and he and the rest of the Rogues members rally out of the truck. When they look around, they find the road behind them, and in front of them, completely wrecked; large potholes and even rising ground, which was how the truck ended up being sent into the air. "Heatwave, go over to the front and grab the keys from the guards," commanded Cold.

Heatwave walked over to the windows where the two guards were to find both of them bleeding, eyes wide opened. Both of them were killed in the crash. "Damn," he muttered out. He stuck his arm in and grabbed the ring of keys off of the guard's belt. Heatwave then tossed the keys over to Cold, who jumped up on the truck and inserted the key into the small compartment that held all of their gear inside. Cold threw to them all of their weapons and gear, and then he jumped back down onto the tar road.

"What the hell was **that **all about?" questioned Captain Cold.

"Don't know, don't really care," said Captain Boomerang. "We got out, that's all that matters, right?"

"It almost looks like we were targeted, trying to kill us," theorized Mirror Master. "**Or **whoever did this wanted us to escape."

"Well how very kind of them to do that," joked Boomerang. "Now are we gonna ditch this place before someone finds out they haven't dropped us off at prison…" Boomerang noticed that none of them were no longer paying attention to him. "Hey! Did any of you listen to me?!"

"Shut up, Boomy and look up at the sky," said Heatwave. Captain Boomerang turned around and looked up to witness a large space like warship hovering above them, passing by, and heading to Central City.

"Was that a freaking alien ship just flying above us?!" squealed Trickster.

"Yep," responded Captain Cold.

"And from the looks of it, it's heading directly to Central City," said Mirror Master.

"Yep. We've got to go back."

"What?! Why?!" said Captain Boomerang.

"Whatever that… **thing **is, it doesn't look friendly," said Captain Cold. "Besides, Trickster technically said yes for us being heroes for a while."

"I did?" questioned Trickster. "I guess I did."

"So, we might as well go back and at least see what in the ever lasting **shit **that ship was. We've also got family members there too, and they might be in danger.

"I don't," mentioned Captain Boomerang.

"Well I do. Mirror Master, does the mirror on that truck still in tact?"

Mirror Master walked up to the rear mirror on the side of the truck, to find that the mirror was undamaged. "It's fine," he responded.

"Good. Send us through."

"Will do. Everyone grab onto me."

"Ew," said Trickster.

"Not in **that **way, you sicko." They all grabbed onto Mirror Master, as he pointed his mirror gun right at the small mirror on the truck. He shoots it, and they all turn into a bright light that transports them into the mirror.

* * *

Central City; Mirror Shop:

Their exit point was out of a large mirror hanging up against the wall of a Mirror Shop in the city. They've all noticed that all of the customers have huddled over at the front of the shop, looking outside at the sky. The Rogues approached the crowd of people. "Excuse us, you don't think you can let us outside, perhaps," kindly asked Mirror Master. They all looked back with terrified faces, now even more terrified by the presence of the Rogues.

"S-sure man, just don't hurt us," stated one of the customers. The customers moved out of the way of the door and The Rogues all left the shop and looked back up at the sky, where the large ship quickly approaches Central City. Amongst them were other citizens of the city, also looking up gazing at the ship.

"Well, this seems to be like a situation we can handle," babbled Captain Boomerang.

The ship was already sending in fleets of even smaller ships that approached the city. This was bigger than they had hoped, than anyone had hoped. This was an invasion.

The Kryptonians have reached Central City…

* * *

**To be continued in Issue two of Reign of Krypton: The Rogues #2! To read the main story, go read Reign of Krypton #1!**


	7. Reign Of Krypton 2: Day One

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #2**

**"Day One"**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

**Washington DC**

"So then boy, what will you do now?" Asks Zod with a smirk on his while his men surround Kid Flash, their rifles and eyes trained on him and the unconscious heroes on his back. The teen speedster looks around desperately trying to find a crack through their formation, his desperation growing with each passing moment.

"That's what I'm wondering." Mutters Wally with his eyes darting back and forth to find an escape route to exploit though their defense seems impenetrable to him. However, a new opportunity presents itself when he feels the molecules of his body vibrate.

"Barry! He must've recovered enough to vibrate the three of us!" The nervous look on his face immediately disappears with a confident smile and determination in his eyes to Zod's surprise. "What is he thinking-"

Without warning Kid Flash runs directly towards the general, the newfound smirk never leaving his lips while he does it. Zod instinctively clenches his fist and aims it directly at his face to no avail as Barry starts vibrating his molecules in turn enabling himself, Wally and Hal to phase directly through Zod. As they do so, the Generals eyes widen in shock as every fiber of his being feels like it's getting ripped apart from the phasing process.

Immediately after they get through him, he falls to his knees coughing up a lung in the process while Faora yells. "GO AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS! DO **NOT** LET THEM ESCAPE!"

The soldiers do as commanded and immediately give chase to the three of them, however, even with their newfound powers their speed simply pales in comparison to KFs. An advantage given to him by his paralyzed mentors Speed Force energy. The open fire on him with their Kryptonite powered rifles and heat vision though Barry helps him phase through the attacks.

After a few more seconds, Wally breaks the sound barrier with his increasing speed, Wally rushes out of the city towards the North of the country while the Kryptonian's following him desperately try to keep up. Meanwhile, Faora and Nam-Ek both help Zod back up with him angrily smacking their hands away.

"I underestimated those humans, a mistake I nor anyone else will make." He mutters before turning over to Nam-Ek. "Take a pair of ships and go after them, the Lantern **cannot** be allowed to message the Guardians of our presence, not yet Am I understood?"

"It will be done General." He says while Zod turns to face Faora. "According to our information this city has a military base of operations known as the Pentagon. You and Black Zero are to raid this facility and secure anything of importance inside."

"And if we encounter any resistance?"

"Minimize the casualties and damages to the structure. Losing anything or anyone of value could pose an issue for us and this little debacle is to be the first, last and only one our rule will face on this planet."

* * *

**Arabian Desert **

"Only now do I truly realize the full extent of the General's cruelty." Claims Commander Bar-Nes with a hint of anger in his voice as his ship and squadron approaches the Middle Eastern nation of Kahndaq. He sits just next to the ship doors with his arms crossed and frown on his face while they are both by contrast, smiling and arming themselves for the "battle" to come.

Bar-Nes' right-hand-man, and oldest friend, Cyr-Us sneers at his statement before adding. "So that's what's bothering you. I was sure it was your balding issue making you cranky today."

"Still trying to be the funny guy I see." He sneers back at him though Cyr-Us ignores it before adding. "I don't see why you're complaining. We're free at last from the Phantom Zone after 25 years! Now we can begin a whole new glorious conquest of the galaxy!"

"Glorious conquest? Ha! That's the first funny thing you've said since I've met you." He scoffs at his comment. "Kahndaq and this entire planet are barely any stronger than a Kryptonian war hound. Zod has already taken the few challenges there were for himself, all the rest of us have now is scraps."

A loud click noise goes off Alena's sniper rifle as she puts in her Kryptonite rounds inside of it. "Now I remember how insufferable you two are on missions. It's almost enough to make me go back into the damned Phantom Zone." She angrily mutters at the two of them while checking the scope of her weapon.

"I would've thought you'd be the most bitter of us all Alena given the mostly poor sport this world has." Inquires Bar-Nes.

"Don't be so quick to cross of humanity as entirely weak Commander. I've done some research into their history and in many ways they can, and often are quite similar to us. I would even go so far as to say they'd be our equals had their technological advancement reached our own." She counters honestly before saying. "I have a feeling this species has quite a few surprise in store for us, and I for one relish the opportunity to face them."

At that moment thunder is heard roaring all around them, causing the vessel to start shaking uncontrollably.

"Kan!" Yells Bar-Nes via his communicator to contact the piloting A.I. "What's the meaning of this turbulent-"

A massive bolt of lightning hits the front of the ship, causing both an explosion and a shockwave throughout the ship. Alena and Cyr-Us are both knocked off their feet as their vessel spins uncontrollably in the air before crashing into a large mountain of sand.

"Is everyone alright?" Asks Bar-Nes while uncoupling himself from the seat, Cyr-Us and Alena both moan as they get back on their feet and walk over to their commanding officer.

"We're fine but what in the name of Rao was that?" Questions Cyr-Us at his commanding officer who attempts to contact the rest of the army with static being his only reply.

"Damn storm must be the cause of all this." Speculates Bar-Nes before rubbing his chin. "Then again... I don't hear anything outside anymore."

"Neither do I." Interjects Alena. "Still, we have a mission to complete, I suggest we waste no more time in getting it done."

The two nod in agreement with Cyr-Us kicking the hatch of the ship into the air and climbing out of it with the others right behind him. They stand on the sandy mountain with the moon illuminating the entire ground below. Alena, using her sniper scope, surveys the surrounding area and quickly catches a glimpse of Shiruta's distant lights towards the East.

"I can see our target. We should be able to arrive there soon-"

"Hello there!" Shouts an elderly voice from behind them, prompting the three to turn around and face the person responsible. They notice the older man, clad in a black cloak and a walking stick walking slowly towards them with a smile present on his half-concealed face.

"State your business here old man!" Demands Bar-Nes while the older man in-front of him merely chuckles.

"No need to for that tone son, I'm just an old and weary traveler minding my own business. I noticed your ship falling out of the sky from that terrible storm, are you alright?"

"That's of no concern to you Earthling. Now leave us so that we may continue our mission, we've no more time to waste." He coldly tells the old man before though the old man merely chuckles at him again.

"Helping an old man is a distraction now?" He slightly raises his head revealing small, blue colored streams of lightning coming out of them much to their surprise. "I would say we treated our elders with more respect back then, but id be lying."

He scowls at the old man before turning to Alena. "Kill this damn pest!"

Taking aim with her sniper rifle, Alena aims it at his head and fires a small, green burst of Kryptonite energy at her target. The old man continues smiling at it, not bothering to move and only whispers something before lightning engulfs him completely.

* * *

**Gotham City**

"Are you sure you want to do this Jim?" Queries Batman while observing Dick, in his Robin suit, helps Barbara pack her things from her room down the hall while her father sits at the dinner table with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Even if this location is as safe as my contact tell me it is, there's no guarantee that things won't go wrong."

"Do you know how my wife died?" He counters with a somber tone to his voice, noticing Batman's hesitation he merely chuckles before continuing. "Of course you do, you probably did your fair share of research before contacting me I imagine. But I think we both know that my Wifes breaks giving out wasn't an accident. The mob and Loeb knew I couldn't be bought off or even outright killed, so they hurt my family to keep me in line."

He takes a sip of his coffee. "It worked too. I kept my mouth shut and did my best to stay out of their crosshairs, even thought I hated myself for doing it every single day. Then you came to Gotham and changed everything. For the first time in years, I stopped being afraid and felt like I could make a difference again."

"Jim, if you try to stand in their way, they'll kill you for sure."

He gives his partner a determined look. "Maybe so. But I can't go back to living like I did after my wife died, I can't just sit on the sidelines and let these alien bastards walk all over me and the people of this city. With you going to who knows where and doing God knows what to stop Zod, Gotham **needs** me now more than ever. I might not be able to fight these guys... but I can sure as hell send them a message of my own."

Sighing in a mix of frustration and desperation, Batman looks over to Barbara and Dick as they finish packing. "If anything happens, I'll take care of her." He looks Jim directly in the eye. "You have my word."

"I know you will." He walks over to Batman extending his hand towards him smiling. "And I'm grateful for that, along with everything else you've done." Batman shakes his partner's hand and even lets himself smile back at him before noticing Barbara and Dick walk up to them from her room.

"I'm ready." She hesitantly tells them while her father kneels in-front of her.

"I know you don't want to do this Barbara, but... things are bad out there honey, if something happened to you... "

"Let's not go there dad." She interjects with a smile. "Just please, promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"Heh, I'll do my best kiddo."

The two hug as a final goodbye when flashing purple light appears behind them followed by the words "tropeleT" followed by Zatanna appearing at that spot with a smile on her face.

"I assume you've found who you were looking for?" Questions Batman with Zatanna nodding in agreement. "It was pretty easy when his magic signature lit up like a Christmas Tree in the Arabian Desert."

"What about that dimension? Can we use it as a base of operations?"

"He had to twist the owners arm a little to make it happen but yes, the Rock is completely at our disposal."

"And where's the Captain now?"

"He's..."

* * *

"... out hunting."

**Canadian Border**

Wally collapses onto the rocky ground of the cave, his heart pounding so hard it feels like it might explode at any moment. Barry, now able to walk stands at the entrance of it, watching to see if their pursuers are still out there searching for them in the forest surrounding their hiding spot. Next to Wally lies an unconscious Hal Jordan, still out cold from the joint attack of Nam-Ek and Faora.

"Boss... you think... they're still... out there?" Inquires Wally between pants while Barry keeps observing the forest. "Probably, I don't think these guys are gonna stop until all of us are dead."

"At this rate... they might just... pull it off... cause I'm... running on fumes here-"

Suddenly the ground starts shaking followed by a humming noise from the outside. Recognizing it from before, Barry immediately turns around and scoops up the two off the ground, making his way to-phase through wall just as the Kryptonian ship appears in-front of the cave. The vessel fires its Kryptonite rounds, tearing it to pieces as Barry only narrowly manages to reach the other side of the small mountain.

Their escape was anticipated as a squad ambushes the three of them at the clearing. 4 of the soldiers come at him with their fists and knives at close quarters, the rest fire at the speedster from atop the trees with their sniper rounds though he manages to zig zag around their attacks. Noticing a viable pathway to-escape with, Barry makes a run for it only to be smashed by a tree swung at him by Nam-Ek.

They are sent flying several feet in the air before landing face first in the dirt ridden ground of the clearing. The Kryptonian's all circling them like vultures waiting for their prey to croak. Barry tries to get back on his feet when a sniper shoots a heat vision blast through both his arms, knocking him back down yelping in pain.

Nam-Ek takes his knife out of his scabbard on his shoulder and chuckles as he grabs Barry by the head and raises the blade over his head for a swing. "Your head will make a fine trophy for the General!"

Before he can swing the blade, a storm of lightning rains down from the heavens, attacking every single Kryptonian in the area. Despite their armor and newly acquired durability, most collapse on the ground quickly while Nam-Ek and 3 others manage to remain standing despite the pain. He stumbles away from Barry and tries to contact the ship for backup to no avail as static is his only reply.

"Damn... it all..." He angrily mutters when his super hearing catches a whizzing noise all around, lifting his head up he watches his remaining soldiers being taken away screaming by something flying at super fast speeds. In a matter of seconds, Nam-Ek is the only one left conscious though still to hurt to get back up. Then he notices a man, nearly two feet tall picking up Wally, Hall and Barry off the ground.

His physique is that of a man in his prime. He wears a red suit covering most of his body minus his neck, head and hands with a golden pair of both wristbands and boots, a golden belt and large lightning symbol with energy coursing through it. His face remains half hidden by a white cloak running down to the upper portion of his boots. The man places the three over his shoulders and walks to the center of the clearing where he shouts "Shazam!" causing a lightning bolt to come crashing down on him and teleporting him away from the area.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Reign: Rogues Part 2

**Reign of Krypton: The Rogues**

**Issue 2 of 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Previously: The Rogues, having been caught in an embarrassing battle between Flash, Kid Flash and Green Lantern, were taken in and being transported back to prison. However, a Kryptonian ship attacked the truck, allowing the Rogues to break out and return into the city to find out what that ship is going to do. Little do they know, they were now being caught in the invasion of the Kryptonians. **

**Central City:**

Kryptonian Warships descend onto the pavements of the roads or up above on rooftop buildings. Kryptonian Soldiers disembarked out from the ships, wearing dark grey extravagantly detailed armor, and wielding large equally outlandishly designed weapons. The soldiers started to raid through homes and stores below, rounding innocent bystanders and families out into the streets. Other Kryptonian soldiers, such as Enforcers- taller figures with lots of armor and muscle can be seen falling from the sky, and smashing right onto the ground, denting the pavement, or on the front ends of cars, ripping off hoods of vehicles and pulling out helpless bystanders that way.

Nearby the Rogues, an Enforcer and two regular Kryptonian Soldiers had cornered a family into a wall. The father, trying to protect his family, made an attempt to defy an Enforcer from taking them. The Enforcer replied by quickly gripping the father's head and crushing it effortlessly. His family screamed, terrified of the might these Kryptonians have, made even worse when the Kryptonians aimed their weapons at the family and fired at them. The three dropped onto the pavement, gushing out blood from bullet wounds; dead. The Rogues watched the chaos endure in the city, feeling helpless and unsure of what to do.

"Blimey," whispered Captain Boomerang. "That's a lot of baddies."

"I know," replied Heatwave. "Did you **see **what they just did to that family?"

"This does look to be a near impossible task we can perform for just five non powered crooks," stated Mirror Master.

"My god, why did we even bother listening to ya, Lenny?" asked Captain Boomerang. "If we had known that these bastards were this brutal, I wouldn't said 'Run for the hills, everyone! We're all gonna die.'"

"I stand by my point, Boomy," retorted Cold. "We're definitely helping these people out now."

"F&amp;^% 'em! They have two Flashes that'll protect these pansies! I say we get the **hell **outta here."

"Boomy's got a point, Cold," said Heatwave. "What good are we against them?"

"Enough."

A couple of police cars and military vehicles pulled out, blocking a whole street. Police officers and military soldiers exit out of their vehicles and got into position to aim their pistols and semi automatic rifles at a group of Kryptonian soldiers, including two Enforcers. You could not see the Kryptonians faces, but what these officers and soldiers thought of what they must've been feeling most likely was that of a face of pitifulness. They stood no chance at all. But they needed to do their duties.

"Put your hands up in the air right now, or we will shoot!" one of the Officers ordered.

The Kryptonians made no effort to give in to their demands, as they immediately started firing at the small squad of reinforcements. They retaliated back, firing endless amounts of bullets, but not one bullet even made a dent in the Kryptonians armor. When the ceasefire ended, the Enforcers charged at the squad like furious rhinoceros, however, the Enforcers stopped in their tracks, unable to move their legs. They both looked down to see their legs were frozen, stuck to the ground. The cops, soldiers and Kryptonians looked over to find the Rogues have arrived, and were ready for a fight. The cops, however, were quite confused by their appearances.

"The Rogues?" questioned one of the cops. "You're **helping **us?"

"That's right," spoke Trickster.

"... Wait a minute, how the hell did you guys escape from the truck?!" screamed back the officer.

"Blew up," answered Heatwave. "These bozos took it out."

The normal Kryptonian soldiers engaged the Rogues by blasting them with their rifles, but they were thwarted by fire blasts conceived by Heatwave, though it did not harm them, it forced Kryptonians to drop their guns, followed by Cold freezing them to the ground to prevent them from getting back up, though this would not hold them for long. Mirror Master looked back at the officers. "Where's Flash?" asked Mirror Master. "Shouldn't he be here defending this city?"

"He's in D.C.," answered one of the officers. "He tried to stop these guys from killing the President. He's safe, but man did they give him, GL and KF a beating."

"**Ha!** What a bunch of **bitches!**" cried out Captain Boomerang in gleefully. "Serves them right! Bloody **wankers** deserved a good beating."

"Yeah, ok, you go ahead and continue on with your speech, meanwhile there are a bunch of alien scumbags committing mass genocide across the city, and probably the entire planet," rambled Captain Cold.

"Does this mean you'll be helping us?" asked the Cop.

"I... guess we are..." said Heatwave. "And I don't think you're going to deny our assistance, are you?"

"Nope," the cop replied back. "Right now, I think we have a better chance of beating these guys with your help then with all of us alone."

"So... if we help you guys beat these aliens up, does that mean we won't have to go back to jail?" asked Trickster curiously.

"Not in a million years," the Cop answered.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess we don't have to help you now," stated Trickster.

"Wait! Maybe we can figure something out."

"That's what I thought."

The Enforcers finally broke their legs through the ice, as they turned over and immediately started charging at the Rogues members. Trickster and Captain Boomerang were the quickest to respond; Trickster pulled out a few sharpened tacks out of his satchel and threw them right at the Enforcer's exposed head, killing him instantly. Captain Boomerang flung his sharp boomerang weapon right into the neck of the other Enforcer. The Enforcer grasps his throat, as he slowly begins to choke on his own blood, until he falls over dead. The Rogues looked back at the cops and soldiers. "So, what now?" asked Captain Cold.

"Help around in the city," answered a Military Official. "You guys seem capable enough to help out with saving citizens in pearl. Least you can do. We can keep these other Kryptonians at bay with their weapons."

"Understood," said Captain Cold. He turned back to face the other Rogues members. "Let's split up," suggested Cold. "Heatwave, you and I will take downtown, the three of you take the rest of the city. **Let's go!"**

* * *

**Downtown:**

Many Kryptonian soldiers and Enforcers are rounding up Central City citizens, and escorting them on the streets, assembled in straight lines, and defenseless. Their destination; concentration camps set up inside of the city, where the weak humans will be placed and watched over in. A horrible fate for any being to endure. But they're forceful escort was cut short.

Standing on a roof above the streets was Captain Cold and Heatwave, who both blasted the Kryptonian soldiers with their blasters spewing out ice and fire. Though they didn't stay down for long, this allowed many of the citizens to pick up their weapons and point them at the downed Kryptonian forces. The Enforcers were however, a bit trickier to take out. Luckily, Cold created an entire block of ice that flung down right into two Enforcers, smashing them into a building. The citizens looked up to see Cold and Heatwave.

"Grab their weapons!" yelled Cold. "Blast them to a crisp! These punks are gonna show what a bunch of humans can **really **do!"

The citizens roared with thunderous cries at Cold's speech. Cold looked back at Heatwave with a smile. "Look at that, Mick. They're **cheering **at us. How does that feel?"

"Gotta say, it feels good to be treated like a hero," admitted Heatwave. "Now, let's keep that streak up."

Upstate:

More cops and military soldiers defend against the forces of the Kryptonians, with little success; their bullets make no dents in their armor. The Kryptonians retaliated by using their laser weapons to blast the cops and soldiers away. As the Kryptonians continued to advance on, Captain Boomerang, Trickster, and Mirror Master materialized out from a nearby car mirror, and gave them a surprise attack. Trickster threw a jukebox that was actually loaded with a bomb that exploded, knocking back the Kryptonians down.

Captain Boomerang used this time to throw his boomerangs at the downed Kryptonians, all of them stab through their necks, cutting off their air supply and slowly killing them. One Kryptonian however was still alive. The Kryptonian removed her helmet, and her eyes glowed red. A strong blast of laser eyes shot out at the Rogues, however, Mirror Master created his own mirror construct, in which the blast went into the construct. The Kryptonian was confused for a moment, until the blast projected out from a nearby mirror and hit her right in the face, defeated by her own attack. A few pedestrians behind a damaged car looked up to see the Rogues, much to their surprise.

"The Rogues?" said one of the pedestrians. "What the hell are **you** guys doing?"

"Saving your lives, what else?" said Mirror Master.

"Really? Y-You're not gonna **rob** us or anything?"

"No. We're trying to save ya dumbasses," said Captain Boomerang.

"Whatever. Thanks for saving us, though. You kicked those Kryptonians real good."

"Yeah, thanks. Man, being a hero actually kinda feels good," stated Mirror Master.

"I'm still a bit iffy on the whole thing, but hey, it beats being in prison," replied Captain Boomerang.

"Maybe people will finally respect me, forgetting about my silly costume," spoke Trickster.

"Nah, ya look ridiculous," chimed Captain Boomerang. "Get a better costume. Like, now…"

* * *

**Underground Bunker Station; Hours Later:**

Originally a Nuclear Fallout bunker, it was built in case of a nuclear war back during the Cold War. Once the Cold War officially ended, the bunker ended up turning into a storage center. When the Kryptonians invaded, it was hastily set up to become a refuge location for the citizens of Central City, where those freed by The Rogues would be relocated to.

The location was large and was made with nothing but dull grey stone that enclosed the bunker, with lights dangling above the ceiling. No windows either. There are vents up above on the ceiling as well, designed to filter out any nuclear substances that may be in the air. People are cluttered within the enclosed space, struggling to make room for more and more refuges to arrive. Police officers, Firefighters, Nurses, Doctors and Military Soldiers assist the people by supplying them with food, blankets, or alleviating injuries. It was manageable. For now.

Present inside of the Bunker, helping to care for some of the people was Heatwave and Trickster. Heatwave's job was to provide heat by lighting fires inside of lanterns. Trickster's job was entertainment. His ridiculous antics entertained the kids and adults alike. Even though Trickster was making himself look like an utter fool, he didn't mind. People loved him. Soon, the rest of the Rogues entered into the bunker, with a few dozen more citizens brought in. Cops and Firefighters approached the citizens and began to redirect them to free spaces to relax.

"Well, we've managed to get around half of the city's citizens freed and in these bunkers," stated Captain Cold, "But we've still got a lot to do. So, whose ready for another round?"

"Ah, hell no," cried Captain Boomerang. "Give us a little break, Snark. Don't let this act of **heroism **get into your head."

"Can't take any breaks, Boomy. I've found out their strategy. I know what their weaknesses are, so we can easily continue to beat them off."

"Defeating these aliens head-on isn't going to solve the massive problem which this whole city faces, Cold," said Mirror Master. "We need to come up with a plan to end this once and for all."

"Hm... Maybe you're right," pondered Cold. "We need to find a way to take that big ship in the sky out... and I think I might have a plan."

* * *

**To be concluded in Reign of Krypton: The Rogues Issue 3! To continue on with the full story, read Reign of Krypton, along with it's other tie-ins!**


	9. Reign: Superman Part 1

**Reign of Krypton: Superman Part 1**

**Written by James Brady**

**Plotted by James Brady &amp; Joey West**

* * *

**The Phantom Zone**

A young woman about early 30s holds a baby in her arms quietly lulling it back to sleep as high above them the veins of reality slowly lurch and churn in the eternal night sky of the Phantom Zone. She soon realizes the baby has gone back to sleep. She treads quietly through the desert sands back towards the house a small rudimentary building but still with impressive Kryptonian architecture.

The build's wall peels away to let her inside. She walks through the kitchen area and gets into the elevation chamber where she quickly arrives upstairs. She tiptoes through her and her husband's bedroom quietly being sure not to awaken him and gently rests the baby in his crib. She watches for a few minutes as the baby sleeps carelessly and calmly, knowing she'll be awoken in the morning by shrieks and cries but for now, it's peaceful. She climbs back into bed being careful not to risk waking her husband when he slowly rolls over and puts his arm around her.

She walks through the kitchen area and gets into the elevation chamber where she quickly arrives upstairs. She tip toes through her and her husband's bedroom quietly being sure not to awaken him and gently rests the baby in his crib. She watches for a few minutes as the baby sleeps carelessly and calmly, knowing she'll be awoken in the morning by shrieks and cries but for now, it's peaceful. She climbs back into bed being careful not to risk waking her husband when he slowly rolls over and puts his arm around her.

"Mha wake, couldn't get back to sleep after he started kicking off." He says quietly.

"Oh right. Was worried there. glad I didn't wake you." She replies rolling onto her side.

She looks up at the man before her. At least 10 maybe more years older than her, deep blue eyes, a thick dark hair, still ruggedly handsome with his slightly scruffy beard and frizzled hair. She plays with his chest hair in-between her finger and thumb.

"So tomorrow, I'm thinking I could take Cen, to the graves. I think he should see those who were lost in the destruction and learn of his heritage. I don't want what the Council are predicting that the first generation of New Argos will erase all knowledge of prior Kryptonian and start anew."

He gently brushes her arms with his hand. "Mhm... that sounds nice. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now." He turns and lies flat on his back. His wife puts her arm over his chest and falls asleep with him.

* * *

**Earth, The Fortress of Solitude**

Kara watches as Superman writhes on the floor as he beings to have a fit, foam rising from his mouth. Kara tries to reach down to help him when blam! She is shot by Zod as he stands now, with his Kryptonite Laser Rifle. She holds her wounded shoulder looking up at the military man. Krypto growls beside her.

"Kryptonians..." Kara whispers under her breath.

"Hold it girl. I'm not sure how you survived that last round but the next will be your last. Make any sudden moves and you shall be shot. What planet are we on? And why do you wear the Symbol of Brainiac?"

Kara's eyes fixate on Zod before moving back to Clark lying on the floor beside her. She focuses on Zod's gun before unleashing a blast of energy straight at his gun causing it to explode. Surprised by her sudden burst of power she wastes no time worrying and springs into action. She goes for Clark and attempts to fly out of the Fortress when Zod recovers very quickly from the blast. He brushes the dust off his armour and keys in a voice command to his rifle as it reforms to its normal form.

"Activate Shell Shock Mode." He pulls the trigger and KABLOOWWW!

Kara is sent hurtling through the wall of the Fortress and out into the snow below. She scrambles to her feet seeing Clark's busted and bruised body a couple of meters away from her. She looks up to the whole in the Fortress as Zod slowly floats through, walking on air, his hands behind his back as he goes. He looks down on her before slowly descending to the ground. He treads for the first time on Earth's surface, the crisp snow crumbling under his boots. He slowly walks towards Kara, as she puts up her fists to fight him, Krypto by her side.

"A child..."

"I've been trained to hunt and kill Kryptonians all my life, fool! Today I will not be bested."

She rushes forward to battle him when he catches both her hands and slowly begins to bend them back. She cries out in agony.

"I've been trained to hunt and kill anything and anyone, all my life. Today or any other day I cannot be bested." And in one swift movement he punches her across the sea.

Krypto pounces on him before he pushes the War Hound to the ground with one hand. The Animal tries again but before he can even get off the ground Zod puts out his open palm to the Dog's face.

"War Hound, Kneel." He says and the dog instantly obeys his command, sitting with his head down.

"Good dog. Now-" He reaches back for his rifle and to his mental command it turns into a spear, as Zod launches it across the sea in the same direction he launched Kara. "- go fetch."

The dog takes off like a jet after the spear and Zod is left alone. He looks at his palms, thick and powerful, as he clenches them he feels the ice and the Earth beneath him tremble, a new power inside his body unlike any before. He looks up at the yellow sun before him.

"Yes. This shall do nicely." He holds his hand up to the sun gazing straight at it before clenching it away quickly. He looks down at the young man wearing the House of El on his chest before him.

"Hrm."

* * *

**The Phantom Zone, 4 Hours later**

Clark's eyelids open like they've got bean bags holding them down. The light of the room he's in blinds him, he can see no colours only darker areas and lighter areas. He hasn't felt this groggy and... weak since the battle with Parasite. He feels thick clamps over his arms and legs as he tries to shake himself awake. Blurry silhouetted figures seem to be in the room with him looking at some screen and discussing something, probably Clark. Last thing he remembers is the man in the Fortress and Kelex's body and something... Green. Green! Colour begins to realign in his vision and it's all around him, on the screens on the computer panels, even near him, that thick coarse feeling of vertigo and weakness. He begins to struggle with the restraints thick against his arm.

"Where 'm I?!" Clark attempts to pronounce before the feeling of stinging vertigo hits him like a truck, right in his neck cracking away at his atomic structure. He screams out in agony as a scientist restrains him with a Kryptonite tipped cattle prod. The pain abruptly stops as Clark hears loud -SHAPOW!- come from the room, he manages to make out one of the scientists being thrown across the room and the other cowering in fear. He looks over to see where the energy blast came from and see a dark haired man walking through the room holding a kryptonite pistol.

"Stand aside!" He commands as he walks over to Clark and dismantles his arm and leg braces, freeing him. He carefully holds Clark as he comes out of the machine holding him up. He puts Clark's arm over his shoulder and carries him out of the room, his other hand still vigilant holding the pistol as they make their way through the Kryptonian hallway.

"Whaz appen in?! Who you?" Clark mumbles.

"Quite. I'm trying to save your life. Move!"

The man kicks down a door as they make their way out into the eternal desert of the Phantom Zone. Waiting for them is a platoon of armed guards all waiting for them. Surprised there are any left after Zod took almost all the army with him after he left the Zone to Earth, the man throws Clark to the side behind a rock and proceeds to blast at them before ducking for cover next to Clark. He reaches out again and fires a few more blasts, grumbling to himself, "Goddamnit, where are you?!"

Clark begins to black out again, his head lying uncomfortably against a rock. The man tries to jostle him awake with the Kryptonite blasts getting closer and closer. Good thing nothing in the Phantom Zone can be changed or affected, thus the rock is staying intact despite the array of powerful Kryptonite Laser blasts it absorbs them all.

Suddenly the firing stops as above them they hear the low whudding of a transporter unit. The man looks up as the small hovercraft begins to fire at the guards causing them to back away. Long tendrils swoop down and lift the two men up on board. The man looks over to see his wife piloting the ship.

"Couldn't have gotten here a little sooner?" The man asks.

"Cen was being difficult, took a while to settle him down okay? Now buckle him down before we get torn to pieces!" She yells. She runs her hand across the control panel selecting small items and swiping others as the shields of the ship being to be depilated by the constant fire of the rifles.

"C'mon Kelex 0775! Move it!" She yells at the old machine. "MOOOVEE!" The ship seems to spring to life and blasts off into the eternal sunset.

* * *

**Earth, The North Pole**

Kara seems to fly unconscious and limp for miles. Her body eventually falls to the ground throwing mounds of white snow into the sky like clouds falling from the ground into the air. 3 hours later she wakes up to the smell of thick saliva and a rough wet material being rubbed against her face. She looks up to see Krypto standing over her, his tongue hanging out. She begrudgingly gets to her feet pulling herself out of the icy crater. Krypto puts his paws out like he wants to play and Kara pats him roughly on the head.

"Silly dog. Go play for a bit." She gestures in the general direction for him to go and he instantly leaps off, covering her in snow.

She wipes the snow from herself. She looks in the direction that the Kryptonian punched her and considers returning. She reaches her belt retrieving her signal translator. She holds the device in her hands and selects for it to triangulate the Earth's signals to try and track down the Brainiac ship, see if it has been seen anywhere on Earth but she is met with a very different sight. Images from news stations from all over the Earth pop up on the screen, reporting attacks from Alien ships all troops being extremely powerful people attacking the streets and Earth military, all exhibiting extraordinary superpowers. The images show the large ships as she recognises most of them from her childhood.

She recognises the House Ek a violent warrior House. She recognises the House Fah, one of the houses that helped with the creation of the White Star Molecules. House Ghor a powerful slave labour house, House Eio, a house that many ex- Prime Council members came from and so on and so forth. Powerful houses alone but all together against one world!

She flashes back to Brainiac's training as he told her of the apocalypse in his eyes being that of a Kryptonian Return. The parliament of death restored to power, the one thing she has been trained all her life to prevent has come true in the matter of 3 hours and she was unconscious. She snaps back into it as her signal triangulator beings to pick up Brianiac's ship on Earth. She whistles in a super high frequency to Krypto and in a cloud of snow- BWOOM!- He lands in front of her.

"C'mon boy. Let's go."

The pair takeoff at super fast speeds leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

* * *

**The Phantom Zone**

Clark awakens again now lying in a soft bed, still with a stiff headache. His armour has been taken off him and he now wears a Kryptonian vest with a collar and tight fitting trousers. He leans forward in the bed taking in his surroundings. The room is very casually decorated unlike what Clark has seen from the Phantom Zone so far. He looks over to see the Man sitting across from him tapping against a touch pad. Clark notices a tube stuck in his arm and goes to pull it out when the man turns around.

"That's the only thing keeping you from going back into that fit. It's helping you stay adapted to the Phantom Zone's atmosphere and also the Kryptonite all around you."

"Okay. Thanks for uh rescuing me but I'm not sure if I'm safer here or where I was. Speaking of which..."

"You're in the Phantom Zone, a pocket dimension used by Kryptonians to travel long distances in the space of seconds, a through point between space and time. We've been using it for almost a hundred years now. My father discovered that the Phantom Zone was actually a place you could go to, this eternal sun setting rocky landscape that goes on forever."

"And you're, Kryptonians?"

"Yes as you are also. We had to escape our home planet of Krypton after my own creation Brainiac decided to mark us for extinction feeling we were too dangerous to live and to be honest, I can't help but agree with him."

"Brainiac? That's what the girl told me was her Father."

"Girl?"

"Yeah a young girl, 14-15 she had powers like mine, we fought and she told me Brainiac had trained her to kill me and Kryptonians."

"Brainiac has gotten to Earth? Damn. It must've been lost by now."

"Earth? No one of your people killed him. Me and the girl went to the Fortress and found Brainiac's dead body with a male Kryptonian standing over the body."

"Brainiac didn't destroy the Earth?"

"No he didn't get the chance it seems."

"So it was him who opened the Phantom Zone Portal?"

"I assume so, I've never heard of it before. I'm still getting used to the Fortress of Solitude as Kelex has told me."

"Kelex? Hah..."

"Sorry, but who are you and do we need to fight or something?"

"Me? You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Um am I meant to?"

"I'm Jor-El. I'm your father." He says calmly.

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Smallville, Kansas**

Clark fiddles with the rim of his bottle trying to seem like it's difficult to open, while Lana sits beside him staring up at the, slowly melting sun as it descends over the endless corn fields. She turns around to him.

"Oh Clark. Just use the bottle opener."

"We have one?"

"Yeah, Mindy gave it be back at the party for some reason." She hands him over the small metallic device, as he goes to take it their fingers brush, sending a tiny jolt of excitement through him.

"Okay, I got it." In a loud click he opens the now warm beer and tries to keep the foam from dripping down his trousers. Lana lays back against the metallic surface of the water tower.

"Reminds me of when we were kids always climbing up things and looking down at the world below us, but I never thought we'd climb this old bastard."

"Hey, give it some respect. If it wasn't for this thing we'd be dead."

"Not really. We could just buy bottled water or whatever."

"Where's your Kansas spirit, Miss Lang? Bottle water?! Pfft. That's what the man wants."

"I'm not a Kansas girl Mr. Kent. I'm getting out of here asap."

"Why? Isn't Smallville just the nicest little town you've ever been too?"

"It's the only town I've ever been too. Same for you."

"What more could you want really?"

"To see the world Clark, to expand and branch out. Meet new people and do new things. Why don't you want that?"

Clark looks down at his palms and feels the strength inside of him bubble away like a kettle.

"Because I'm not like other people. I'm not sure I should leave. I feel this is the only place I'm comfortable in my own skin. I don't know."

"What're you talking about, Clark? You're the most average guy I've ever met, and I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it in like a cute kinda, average joe, kinda way. What makes you think you couldn't make it in the real world?"

Clark places a steady hand against the side of the large water tank, looking over the small town. Lana is sitting about an arm's length away, but she seems to be edging slowly closer to him as the conversation has gone on. Clark pretends to busy himself by taking a drink from the bottle.

"I, I dunno. You don't know the full Kent story, Lana, I'm different trust me."

"How different? Is it a gross medical thing or something?" She says backing away slightly.

"No no it's nothing like that. I-" Suddenly she puts her head on his shoulder looking off in the distance. He tries desperately to play it cool.

"I someday I'll show you maybe."

She slowly begins to pull her head upwards her tied back hair brushing against his cheek till they're both looking into each other's eyes. They kiss briefly, before pulling away. Clark sighs quietly to himself.

"Why don't you show me today?" She asks quietly, slowly brushing Clark's arm with the back of her fingers.

"Okay. Well, okay." Clark replies. He gets to his feet. The summer wind slowly begins to blow, causing a ripple affect all down his Smallville Crow's Jersey and his slightly muddy jeans. He puts out his hand for Lana to take and he brings her to her feet. He looks down at the ground getting a bearing of how high they are.

"Okay. Hold on tight." He says. She puts her arm around Clark as he slowly moves closer to the edge.

"Clark what're you doing?"

"Just hold tight okay?"

"Clark you're scaring me."

Then without warning Clark leaps off the top of the water tower. The adrenaline kicks in as the wind streams past his ears. He holds out his left arm with his right still holding Lana tightly, he attempts to fly.

He slightly feels himself being pulled upwards, but it looks more like gliding. He manages to get steady when he realises that Lana is shrieking in his ear. He loses focus for a split second and they begin to plummet, too late to try and fly again he grabs her with both hands and allows himself to take the brunt of the collision with the earth. Dirt is thrown into the air as they land with a THWOOM! Lana instantly gets to her feet and continues to shriek in fear. Clark gets up to calm her down.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I Lana, you're okay. I just wanted to show-"

"Clark?! How did you- Why- What are you?!" She says terrified.

Clark stares at her as she stands there in shock and leaves the moment to linger in awkwardness. Lana begins to walk away from the grassy field and towards the main road, trembling and quivering.

"I don't know." Clark mutters as she walks away.

* * *

**Next: Nao Kansas. Jor-El. LOBO!**


	10. Reign: Gotham Part 1

**Reign: Gotham**

**Issue 1 (Of 3) "End of Days."**

**By James Brady**

* * *

**Gotham City**

Batman has been gone a week now. He left along with my daughter and his teen sidekick Robin to go and aid in the overthrowing of our new Kryptonian Overlords who took over the planet last week. I've been left in charge of Gotham City's police offices. Those who haven't left to be with their families are off looting with the best of them.

Jim Gordon holds the cup of coffee in his cold hands trying desperately to warm them as he clings to the Coffee for dear life. The crisp air slices through his hair like thousands of tiny knives. Jim watches as the people of Gotham City wander around the streets like lost children looking for their parents. He looks up from the murk of the city and sees it. The massive dark Lovecraftian machine known as a Kryptonian Watchtower stands high above the City watching over all of it with the dark purple lights shining out from inside it, housing the one Kryptonian, guarding over the whole city.

Jim stands on the roof, craving a cigarette, for a couple more minutes before heading down into the GCPD offices. The offices are all just as they were left, piles of suspect and witness cases on desks with all the monitors turned off and the chair tucked neatly under the desks. Gordon wanders between the now empty work place sipping at his now cold coffee.

He looks at a pin board with a note with the words, gone missing this week, scrawled on it. Beneath those 20 pictures, all the same size are pinned to the board. Gordon's eyes skim through the once happy faces of family pictures and 'selfies' with friends. ¾ of the images have the note Kr Capt written next to them meaning Kryptonian Capture. His eyes come to the bottom of the list when his heart seems to clench up for half a second. A picture of Barbara with Gordon cut out of the side with the note, Kr Capt scrawled next to it.

"Batgirl." He grumbles to himself. "You had to be a superhero didn't you Babs?"

Gordon pulls his trench coat on over his bullet-proof vest as he exits the empty office and heads out into the blistering cold. He crunches through the snow, wisps of fog clinging around street corners taking the places of hookers and peddlers. He flips a bundle of worn jackets that might have a person inside a couple of nickels as he marches through the matted white slush. He comes to a small corner shop with its windows bashed in and "&amp;$# Kryptonians" sprayed across the door frame. He makes sure his gun is firmly strapped to his leg and his badge is still across his breast pocket before entering.

The place has been thoroughly smashed up by the looters with the floor covered with mashed crisps and tins of cracked Tuna in the new carpet of consumer goods. Gordon opens the counter door and finds a short Muslim man lying with his head against the empty cash register, drooling over the Keys. By his right hand is a small Hello Kitty figurine with, "Thank you, Come again!" Printed on the base. Taped to the wall is a sign saying, "The customer is always right."

Gordon checks for a concussion before turning the man sitting his unconscious body upright on the chair. He is about to reach for a bottle of water to wake him up with but quickly, checking to make sure he's not on security camera, pockets a few cartons on cigarettes.

"No more supplies coming into Gotham or anywhere for that matter." He tells himself. "Gotta make do with what I got."

He opens the bottle and lightly pours a few droplets of the cool drink over his forehead. The man slowly begins to stir mumbling to himself in Arabic. Gordon shakes him gently by the shoulders.

"Sir! Hello sir?"

The man opens his beady wrinkled eyes.

"Wha- huh?" He grumbles.

"Sir, you've suffered a blunt traumatic attack, possibly concussed. I'm with the GCPD, I'm going to take you to a hospital okay? Try not to move. I'll be around with a the car in a sec."

"Mmm..." The man grumbles again before collapsing back onto the counter.

Gordon sighs deeply before leaving the shop. On the way back to the station, he reaches into his pocket for the cigarettes. He pulls on out with his teeth. He pulls out his lighter and flicks the presser. There is a brief spark before nothing. Gordon tires again and again and again but "the damn thing is busted again."

He hops into the abandoned Cop car parked outside the station and drives down to the shop. He goes into the shop and picks up the unconscious shop owner and carries him out into the street. He pushes him into the back seat and struggles to put his seat belt on.

2 minutes of driving slowly through the empty front ridden streets Gordon notices a group of men standing around two burning cars both positioned in the middle of the street. The men all wear hoodies or masks or balaclavas anything to cover their faces while holding rudimentary weapons with a couple of them holding pistols.

Gordon stops the car before turning to his passenger behind him. "Stay right here okay? I'll just be a minute."  
The shopkeeper continues to drool down himself. "Good boy."

Gordon gets out of the car and heads over to talk to the men. One of them walks up to him.

"Toll!"

"I'm sorry?" Gordon asks.

"Toll! You gots to pay to get through! It's a toll."

"Yeah? You want my money?" Gordon asks calmly pulling a cigarette out of this jacket pocket.

"You think money is still worth something?"

"Well yeah!" The man smirks throwing his hands to the side. "That's the whole point a' money fam!"

He looks Gordon up and down.

"Or if y'a ain't got no money we can accept food or guns or... girls or whatever."

Gordon clears his throat. The frosty breath pouring from his mouth floats up into his glasses giving him an ethereal type look.

"I'm gonna level with you, buddy." Gordon pulls his trench coat to one side to reveal his GCPD badge over his breast pocket.

"I'm part of the PD, now as you've just threatened an officer, it is my duty by Law to bring you to justice." The man squints at Gordon and begins to hold his pistol a little tighter. "But y'know what?"

Gordon in a brisk movement tears the Officer badge off his pocket and leaves it in the snow.

"There is no more justice, because there is no more Gotham City Police Department, because there is no more Gotham, because there is no more world. New reports are in, people. Batman has left Gotham. Superman hasn't been seen for weeks. Aliens with God like Superpowers have invaded Earth and are slowly pieces by piece turning it into their home planet. You think they're stop because you've rattled a few hundred bucks outta some cop? It's the end of days and people are still tearing into each other like animals. Go home. Be with your families while you still can. Push these cars out of the road and let me get this guy to the hospital."

The men stand around and look at one another. The main man steps forward and pulls away his balaclava. He looks to be a young Latin America guy, early twenties. He turns around to the other men.

"... Alright get em off the road." The other men look at each other sort of bewildered like before deciding to push the cars apart. The young guy turns back to Gordon.

"It's jus, me mama's gone missing while in her car, yeah? I figured I find her car, I find me mama. Dees guy's suggested the whole toll thing. I know you ain't a cop no more but... I...can you help me find her?" The man seems to get slightly teary. "If it's the end of days like you said... I wanna be with her y'know."

Gordon looks into the young man's eyes through his steamed up glasses.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'm... I'm James by the way. James Carlos. My mama's called Zoe Carlos. Try'n find her yeah?" He puts his hand out to Gordon. They shake hands briefly.

"James..." Gordon pauses in a moment of thought before continuing. "You got a light?" Gordon asks.

"Uh yeah." James pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights Gordon's cigarette.

"Thank," Gordon says heading back to the car.

* * *

**4 Minutes later**

Gordon pulls up at the side of the hospital steps out onto the slanted ground. He goes into the deserted gloomy lobby that also seems to have been looted and finds an overturned wheelchair by the lying across the ground. He pushes it out of the hospital and in front of the car. He awkwardly puts the still unconscious old man into the wheelchair and takes him into the Hospital. He comes into the building and wheels him down the first abandoned hallway that looks promising.

"Hello?!" He calls out. "Helloooo!"

He continues down the hallway and comes to the elevators. Assuming they won't work Gordon decides to take the stairs. He leaves the man in the wheelchair by the staircase as he goes up alone, torch in his right hand, his left really not wanting to reach for his gun.

"Helloo!" Gordon calls up.

He walks through the medical wards and past the rooms of empty beds. He suddenly realizes that many of the beds have been straight up taken out of the rooms with large empty spaces in some rooms.

Gordon follows the trail of taken beds till he hears something, a low whirring sound. He slows his pace as the sound gets nearer. He reluctantly puts his cigarette out on the nearest wall and continues.

At the edge of a hall way, Gordon sees three empty hospital beds strewn like playing cards across a poker table. He peeks his head down the side of the hallway into the dark corridor. There is a shining blue light coming from one of the rooms with 6 other empty hospital beds placed around the corridor. Under the low whirring sound seems to be some Orchestral music playing with a voice, humming following along with the tune.

Gordon slowly makes his way down the hallway till he is right next to the door.

He leaps out and yells "Freeze!" but the shock of what he saw pauses him momentarily...

Over an operating system, a tall skinny man in a burlap scarecrow esc mask, hunches over the large body of an obese woman with large amounts of different body parts sewn in place of her own creating a large disgusting creature. A large operating light reveals the operating table in clear view but away in the darkened corner of the room is a pile of dead bodies all with various different body parts missing.

"Hrm...?" The scarecrow man mumbles as he slowly turns around.

Realising Gordon's shock and horror have momentarily glued him to the spot the man launches himself at Gordon, syringe in one hand, bloody operating scissors in the other.

Gordon snaps out of it in the nick of time to catch the man's right hand but doesn't notice the scissors plunging into his abdomen. He tries to cry out in pain, but he grits he teeth all the tighter. In a moment of supreme will power, Gordon pushes the mad man off of himself throwing the spindly freak away onto the ground. Gordon leaves no time to spare and launches back into the fray.

He pulls the man up from the ground and punches him as hard as he can breaking as many teeth as he can in doing so. The scarecrow man flies against the side of an operating tool cabinet, smashing the glass. Gordon kicks him across the face, more glass and teeth being thrown around the room before Gordon pushes him up against the wall, holding the man up with both his hands.

"You sick piece of #*&amp;^!"

"Phaha. Oh lookit this! Some idealistic doo gooder still trying desperately to uphold justice AND! and Honor! Ghahahaa!"

"Shut the # ^% up!" Gordon says smacking the man down to the ground again. Gordon pulls the man's burlap off his head, revealing a mop of messy blonde hair. The man looks to be a young, about early 20's.

"I'm a cop." Gordon replies. "It's my *&amp;^ ing job."

"Oh god. Don't get me started on jobs. GET A &amp;^%$ING JOB. My Mom'd yell at me. Never understood did she. SEND YOU TO ARKHAM LIKE YOU'RE FATHER! Like I'm some crazy person! Phffaa... she can yell all she wants. First thing I did when the Mayor declared martial law before that Kryptonian killed him, was put her in her goddamn wheel chair and throw her off the pier and then I got to work, y'see. Making myself a new Mom. A better &amp;^%+ing Mom."

"You killed people."

"Oh for the love of god! These people had been dead days by the time I got here. All in comas y'see. Government cut off all the power when the aliens showed up, their support systems went in seconds. All the doctors up and left as you can see and all I was doing try and give them their lives back. It maybe in some creepy morbid body but its life..."

"You're sick."

"Yes thank you, so I've been told. Now are you going to piss off and let me continue my work? It's not like there's any point in arresting me."

Gordon steps back and looks at the bodies lying on the floor. He puts his head in his hands as the scarecrow boy tries to pick his teeth up off the ground.

"Theft, disorderly conduct, vadilism of private property." Gordon mumbles to himself. His head still in his hands.

"Huh?" The man asks.

"Theft, disorderly conduct, vandalism of private property. You're under arrest." He says slowly, lifting his head from his hands and looking up at the now standing man.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Gordon says growing more powerful and defiant as the speech goes on.

"Y-yes sir." The man says.

Gordon grabs him, turns him around and holds his wrists together. He walks him through the corridor and down the stairs. Past the old man in the wheelchair and out into the snow. Gordon pushes him into the car and locks the doors. The man watches as Gordon walks back into the hospital.

Bright lights pierce the mushy thickness of the man's blurred vision as he comes to. He sees Gordon's face looking up at him.

"Whi... where am I...?"

"You're okay Mr. Kamaz. You've suffered a blow to the head. I'm James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department. You're going to be okay now. I've bandaged your head and, oh take these." Gordon hands him a packet of opened pain kills and a glass of cold murky water barely filled even a quarter of the way.

"Sorry about the water. Had to melt some snow into the cup with my hands, and someone's already stolen all the bottled water from the little kiosk, waters been cut off like everything else."

"Th-thank you." The man says taking the pain killers, tipping his head back as far as it can go.

"I thought all the Police had ran off. I tried to call the 911 when those boys started smashing and looting from my shop, but there was no answer."

"Well... I'm still here. You should be fine to walk now but just go easy on yourself. I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you, Mr. Gordon, but there isn't a home for me to go to. I told my wife to leave town to stay with her sister, the second things started looking bad. I've been sleeping in my shop the last couple of nights, daren't go back to my old apartment with all the looters and gangs on the streets. If you take me there I'll be fine."

"Listen. I've got no one staying at my place. Come back there will you? Just for one night."

"No no. It doesn't matter anymore. It is the end of days like the Quran had foretold; our Earth being substituted with a new Earth, mountains being carried into the sky and crushed like rocks. The Moon will split when the hour is at hand."

"It's not that hour yet, sir. C'mon. I've gotta drop off some trash at the station."

* * *

**GCPD Station**

Gordon pulls the now handcuffed scarecrow boy out of the car and into the building. He pulls him down the stairs and throws him in a crusty old jail cell and locks the doors. He grabs a clipboard, a sheet of paper and pen.

"Name?" He asks sternly.

"Harris Woodward."

"Age?"

"20."

"Residence?"

"West End, Kidsgrove Apartment Block 4, Apartment 43."

"In the morning I'll be accepting bail charges from friends or a loved one. Expect a court mandate to be received in the post in the next week or so."

"The postal service is still running?"

"No. I'll deliver it if no one else will."

"Okay... and you'll be the Judge and the jury and my lawyer and my witness, Mr. Gordon?"

"... We'll see." Gordon says before closing the door and locking it behind him.

Gordon's apartment

Farhan Kamaz sits in the living room on Gordon's sofa reading the old copies of the Gotham Gazette newspaper. Gordon walks through carrying two open tins of baked beans with forks sticking out of them. He hands one to Mr. Kamaz. Gordon sits down next to him.

"Sorry about the lack of better reading material." He says gesturing to the pile of old newspapers. "My wife was the big literature fan of the house. My daughter Barbara isn't as much into reading and she's more into teen fiction books. I assume you're not a fan off."

"It's okay. I was just looking up the Football scores. I like to keep a mental track of who would be playing who at the moment if... well if, y'know."

Gordon nods agreeing.

"We used to have a big bookcase over there, filled with her books. Now it's just..." Gordon looks over at the piles and piles of case files where the bookcase used to be. "... work... stuff."

They sit awkwardly for a few moments eating their beans before Gordon gets up again. "I'm going to go out. I'll be back in a half an hour."

Gordon pulls on his trench coat and walks down the stairs of the apartment. He walks out into the street and gets into the GCPD responder and heads for the station.

* * *

**GCPD **

Gordon bursts into the offices and races up the stairs. He comes to the pin board with all the missing pictures on it and picks it up. He is about to leave when he sees the door to the stair well, leading to the roof, opened. Gordon cautiously puts the board down and walks over to the stair well. He pulls out his gun and slowly walks up the stairs trying to cause as little creaking as possible. He slowly opens the door to the roof and looks out side, his gun steady in his palm. He looks across the snow covered tarmac of the roof to see a tall muscular harsh man wearing a black vest and a wrestler's mask standing looking out over the city, his hands militaristically held behind his back. Very calmly, he turns his head around to see Gordon.

"Mr. Gordon. I am Bane and I'm here to discuss taking back your city."

* * *

**Next: Bane! Where's all the crime during the Reign? What's going on in **Akrham**?!**


	11. Reign Of Krypton 3: Schemers

**REIGN OF KRYPTON #3**

**"Schemers"**

**By Ivan Krolo**

**Bottom of the Sea...**

"Have you arrived at Atlantis Faora?" Inquires Zod over the ship's communications systems while Faora observes the ocean floor through a camera view of the vessels surroundings from the comfort of her seat. With her is a small squad of three other soldiers. The first sits at the command console, controlling the ships movements. The second is to her left, monitoring its integrity and systems. The last is at Faora's side, acting as her bodyguard.

"Soon, General, but I feel the need to say this one more time, I do **not** like this plan one bit."

"Just as I knew you wouldn't. But this task was far too important for me give to anyone else."

"I'm glad my many years of dedicated service have culminated in me becoming highly valuable bait for you to toss sir." She reiterates nonchalantly, earning a genuine laugh from Zod.

"There's that delightful snark of yours I do so enjoy." Retorts Zod after catching his breath, "Its one of your finest qualities *he smirks* among other things."

"Careful, General." She says with a seductive tone and smirk forming on her face, "Words like that are better left to... private conversations."

Before they can continue, however, the soldier stationed at the command consoles turns to face her. "Commander Faora! Our scanners are picking up activity outside the ships! It must be the Atlanteans!"

"You know what to do. I expect nothing less than perfection." He commands her one last time before ending communication while the ship stops dead in its tracks.

"We're surrounded?" She inquires calmly while the soldier at the console gives her an affirmative nod and states, "Yes, Commander; our scanners are picking up heat signatures from both soldiers and beasts alike. What do you want us to do?"

"I will handle this. The rest of you don't do or say anything to provoke them. Their presence here is a clear sign that they're prepared, and paranoid in equal measure, anything could set them off."

"Understood Commander!" The three soldiers say in unison while Faora opens the ships communication channels. Within a few seconds, Faora receives a call from the Atlantean forces outside and wastes no further time in answering it. A large, holographic monitor appears in front of her with an Atlantean officer, fully clad in his cultures armor from head to toe on the other end.

"You've crossed into Atlantean territory without proper permission offworlder. You are to leave here this instant or suffer the consequences." He states in a firm, militaristic fashion.

"My apologies for trespassing unannounced, Commander. But I come here to discuss business with your king on behalf of both General Zod and the people of Krypton."

"Of what business do you speak of?" He inquires with Faora answering with, "An alliance between our species, one which will rid this world of your most hated adversary, the polluting Earthlings."

**Rock of Eternity**

Bill Batson sits on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the central area of the Rock of Eternity where the other heroes are all gathered, each of them putting the necessary equipment of their new headquarters in place. Though he'd like to help, his Captain Marvel body leaves him trained after turning back, making continued use of a taxing process for him.

So he rests and watches the new generation of heroes as they go about their business with a smile on his face. From Green Lantern complaining to Flash about taking orders from a "nut in a bat costume" while lifting heavy equipment to the teenagers chatting about Quentin Tarantino films as they prepare the computer systems, he almost forgets about the invasion of his home world happening outsid. Almost.

"It's been a long time since I've seen such a pleased look on your face, Bill." States a disembodied voice in his head, the voice belonging to the Wizard Shazam, keeper of the Rock of Eternity. "It almost reminds me of the first time I laid eyes on you, just a child wanting to better the world."

"A lot of things have changed since then I'd say." Replies the old hero as the memories of the past flash before his eyes.

"Indeed, and as per our agreement a few more changes are still to come."

"I'll uphold my end of the bargain Wizard, I just wish I had more time..."

"Death comes for us all, Billy, but take comfort my boy." He says reassuringly. "A new age is coming; the time of heroes is upon us yet again and I have a feeling these ones will be greatest yet."

"Hey, old timer!" Says a loud voice shaking Billy out of his trance, the voice of Green Lantern hovering before him and waving his hand. "Don't die on me, old man, or else Batman's never gonna let me hear the end of it."

Billy chuckles and gets on his feet, "Sorry about that, my mind just wandered off there for a second. Mind helping me down?"

"Sure thing." Hal creates a platform from his ring and flies over to the command table where the others are waiting for them. He lowers Billy to the ground and the two promptly sit down. At the tip of the table is Batman with Billy and Hal to his right and left respectively. The remaining seats are filled by Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Flash, Alfred (in disguise), Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Now that we're all here we can get started, Thomas." States Batman while Alfred activates the holographic computer systems inside the table, dozens of small screens appear before the heroes with footage of Kryptonian occupation from all over the globe. "As I'm sure you know, 72 hours ago our world became the target of a planetary invasion at the hands of the same species as Superman. Needless to say, the results have been... catastrophic."

"You don't know the half of it." Speaks up Ollie while crossing his arms. "Canary and I were out there trying to get people to safety, but these alien freaks, no offense there GL, just kept coming. The bastards overran our whole camp in no time."

"At least you guys didn't get stomped on by that oversized ape Zod's got following im around." Counters Hal though the others choose to ignore him and proceed with the meeting.

"Regardless." Says Batman. "The world governments have all either surrendered to the new regime or they've been beaten into submission. For all intents and purposes, we're the only ones left who can save the planet."

"Isn't there anyone else we can ask for help? Like Aquaman or maybe Wonder Woman?" Inquires Barry

"I haven't seen Diana in years, Flash." Says Billy. "She and her people returned to isolation on Paradise Island decades ago, even my powers won't be able to contact her. I doubt she even knows what's happening."

"And Aquaman's sealed up Atlantis on a physical and magical level." Continues Zatanna. "Neither mine nor Billy's teleportation spells can reach down there or any spell for that matter."

"We don't need those guys!" Yells Hal getting every ones attention, "All we need is some help from the Guardians and a squad of Lanterns and boom! We'll have this planet back in no time." He says confidently while the others give him skeptical looks.

"You mean like how you were sure that we'd kick Zod's ass back at Washington?" Counters Wally, immediately wiping the smirk of Hal's face.

"Okay, okay, I got cocky there and it didn't go well I know. But the Guardians and other Lanterns out there are professionals, they've been dealing with this kind of stuff since before mankind showed up on Earth."

"And you haven't called them because...?" Asks Black Canary with Hal gulping and hesitantly looking around the table.

"Well... the thing is... Zod and his crew are jamming my signal with Oa which means I can't get a message out from here. I need to get off world and tell them in person."

"You do realize there are at least 2 dozen ships flying all over the entire planet right?" Quips Ollie. "Even with that ring of yours those guys'll tear you to shreds before you can reach the upper atmosphere."

"... At least I'd last longer than you." He mutters while crossing his arms while the others merely sigh.

"Ignoring that last comment." Continues Batman. "Lantern's idea could be what helps tip the scales in this war in our favor. All we need to do is break their formation of ships and give him a window of opportunity."

"Teleporting inside one of their ships and taking control of it at least temporarily should do the trick." Theorizes Canary. "But we're gonna need more then the gear in this place to do that, most of us can't run super fast or make things with their mind. If we try to attack as we are now they'll kill us for sure."

"Agreed. Luckily for us, there may be someone who can help us." States Batman before using his control console to display footage from Superman's battle with Parasite in the desert. "Several weeks ago, Parasite attacked Metropolis and left much of the city in ruins. Superman flew him over to the desert where he proceeded to nearly beat him to death."

"And this is relevant how?" Wonders Hal.

"Its relevant, **Lantern**," He growls growing annoyed with his antics, "Because the battle was broadcast to the entire planet, just to make Superman look bad. While the rest of the world was gawking at it, I managed to connect to a signal which took control of every satellite orbiting the planet. I managed to trace it back to its origin and I found it originated from Lex Luthor..."

**Atlantis, Throne Room**

Arthur sits on his kingdoms throne with a stern expression on his face, his trident in hand and his wife Mera sitting to his left. To his right stands the small council consisting of Koah, the hand of the king, Marga, representative of the people, and Kae, secretary of defense. Before him stands a small contingent of the finest warriors Atlantis has to offer, ready to protect their king should anything go wrong.

"Let her in." He says with the closest guard nodding before sending a message to her escort. In a matter of moments, the doors of the de-flooded chamber open and through it comes Faora with a pair of soldiers at each side escorting her inside. Arthur's expression softens up and a friendly smile appears on his face.

"Commander Faora, it is an honor to have you here. I trust you and you men have been treated well since you've arrived?"

"The honor is mine, your majesty." She says in a respectful and formal tone while bowing before hi. "And yes, we have, though I was a bit nervous about the large squadron of soldiers we met at the border."

"Understandable, but in times such as these we can't take any chances. The destruction that's been happening on the surface world has left some of my subjects... worried, despite your leaders claims that we'd be spared of it."

She rises back to her feet and returns his smile. "I assure you, your majesty, while we've taken more drastic measures while dealing with the Earthlings, we have no intention of doing anything of the sort to your people. But if you wish to be sure, I can contact General Zod directly and have him wipe away any fears you may have. May I?"

"You may."

She nods in understanding and promptly activates her gauntlet built communicator, almost immediately a man-sized holographic projection of General Zod appears before her. He gives the Atlanteans present a warm smile and bows before Arthur. "Your majesty."

"General Zod. You may rise."

The Kryptonian leader does so and allows Arthur to continue. "Commander Faora here has told me you wish an alliance between my kingdom and your new dominion empire on the surface of Earth. If I may be so bold to ask, for what purpose?"

"The purpose is very simple your majesty. My people are from the stars, as such our ambitions lie there. We have no designs upon the sea of this world, nor do we want war with your formidable civilization. This alliance would effectively make you the sole, undisputed rulers of the oceans where your wildlife and people would never have to worry about pollution or outside interference. All we want in return is to be allowed dominion, of the surface where we too can live out our lives in peace."

"Hm." Ponders Arthur while Mera decides to join in.

"How can we be sure your own constructions wouldn't result in the same havoc caused by the Earthlings? Your technology is more advanced than theirs, of that we're certain, but it still requires resources to be fueled by."

"That's exactly correct, Queen Mera. No amount of technological advancement can remove the necessity for some resource to power it with. But none of the materials on Earth are of any use to us, we have our own in the Phantom Zone and as such we have no need to harvest any of Earths."

Arthur subtly looks around and notices the expressions on every ones faces. All of them either intrigued or fully ready to accept this proposal. "This can't come to pass." He thinks to himself before speaking up. "This deal sounds almost too good to be true, General. And while none would be happier than I for it to be true, what proof do you have for me?"

Zod merely smirks and states. "A fair question, your majesty, which is why I had a demonstration prepared just-in-case. Faora?"

She nods and presses a couple more buttons, a second screen appears next to Zod showing live footage of the Indian Ocean. "This is the spot where a corporation known as Clear Waters incompetence resulted in several consecutive oil spills which have poisoned your home and destroyed precious wildlife. Even now your soldiers have been ineffective in cleaning it, and many others across the world, am I correct?"

_"This isn't good..."_ He thinks before answering. "You speak the truth General, but what of it?"

"Look closely, your majesty, and behold the evidence you so desire." On the screen, a small Kryptonian ship flies over the center of the massive oil spill, the ships throws a small capsule-like device into the ocean, promptly releasing a chemical from within. The chemical clears away the massive amounts of oil, leaving the ocean just as pure and clean as it was in the old days before mankind could even build a ship.

Everyone in the room gasps in shock with many of them smiling at the sight of it all, even Arthur who forces one to keep appearances in front of the Kryptonian.

"Now then your majesty; what say you?"

**Next issue the heroes make their move on Lexcorp, what has the ambitious billionaire been planning all this time? Find out in Reign #4!**

**As for what Arthur will do with this situation, read on in Reign of Krypton: Aquaman by Brian Benjamin (Suicide Squad, ****Aquaman**** and The Outlaws) coming soon!**


	12. Reign: Gotham Part 2

**Reign: Gotham**

**"To The Dark Tower Came"**

**Issue 2 (Of 3) By James Brady**

* * *

**2 Days ago, Gotham City**

The Vincefinkel Bridge was constructed in 1846 by famous architect Cyrus Pinkney, used to connect the small Island of Gotham to the rest of the Country. Since Gotham's inception the Bridge is almost always used for outgoing traffic rather than incoming traffic. The only traffic that comes into Gotham are vans carrying either Akrham Inmates being admitted or corporate supply trucks, very rarely are there cars coming in. For the past two weeks the Bridge has been used almost never with every now and again a family packing up and leaving. Today James Gordon got a call from Mr. Finger, the tollgate operator, the last one who has stayed, saying that, a car is entering Gotham and that James is going to want to see who it is.

Gordon leaves the Office of the GCPD and drives up towards the Bridge. Thick fresh snow layers the ground of the Bridge as Gordon is forced to get out and walk. He sees another Police Car stop as the Driver decides to walk the rest of the way rather than risk the chance of a crash due to the thick ice under the snow.

They two individuals meet.

"You know this is basically suicide right? No one ever comes back to Gotham City." Gordon says cynically with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Always the nihilist eh, Jimmy? Look on the bright side," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large metallic box with a small lightning bolt symbol on the side. "- I brought the fuse box that you wanted."

"Great, thanks, Harv." Gordon says taking the box from him and putting it in the trunk of the Police Car.

Officer Bullock hands Gordon a cigar and the two smoke atop the Bridge looking over Gotham and towards the dark Kryptonian Tower at the edge of town.

"Creepy innit?" Bullock shudders.

"I never get used to seeing it." Gordon grumbles. "I'm glad you're back. We're gonna need all the hands we can get on this one."

"Yeah. Even if it is suicide, your plans are always a laugh, despite the circumstances. It's the end of the world and you have a plan, some cocky bastard you are."

"We're taking it back, Harv. We're taking it all back."

"Me an' you... against a Kryptonian? I like David Vs. Goliath stories as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous."

"I got a guy." James says with a smirk. "C'mon. We've got a stop to make on the way back to town."

* * *

**4 Days Ago**

The Police Car rolls through the streets of The West End further into the darkness of the city. James Gordon feels the great power that almost seems to emit from Bane who sits beside him. They sit in solemn silence as they drive on.

"You think he'll have much resistance? He was Gotham's most powerful crimelord after all." Bane asks.

"Oh please, the guy's probably eating out of the garbage like the rest of us."

"You're eating out of the Garbage?"

"It's not like I stocked up tinned food that much. I was a microwave dinner guy."

"I haven't eaten in years."

"What?"

"You remember. Back when I first battled Batman I was hooked on the Venom Drug, meant I never had to eat or sleep. Water was the only sustenance I'd ever need."

"Did you crap?"

"Well... I mean yes. The excess venom had to go somewhere. It was... painful."

"And how're you coping without it? What with Batman cutting off your supply and all."

"Cut off my supply? Him defeating me made me realise, I was using it as a crutch. I went into the Patagonian jungle and went cold. I had to re learned basically how to walk and speak, I was so mentally and physically drained after it."

"That's pretty intense. I know it doesn't really compete but after my wife died, I became an alcoholic. It was bad for a while, I almost lost my job and I went to help groups and eventually I kicked it and I got myself back together. It was a difficult time for me but, y'know Barbra helped me get through it and I was proud for a while y'know."

"Was proud?"

"Yeah well y'know how I said I didn't stockpile tinned food?"

"Yes?"

James pulls a small bottle of whisky from under the glove box of the car.

"I've started drinking again." He says solemnly.

The car pulls up in front of a small dark building with iron railings outside, trapped in snow. Gordon pulls his coat over his shoulder as he exits the car with Bane following in his huge billowing manner.

Gordon walks to the door and knocks.

"You're just going to knock on the door?" Bane questions. "Are you suicidal? Because if you are I'd best know."

"I'm not. I'm fine."

They wait for another few seconds before Gordon tries to door handle. It slowly creeks open. Gordon reaches for his coat and opens it revealing his worn down badge. He pokes his head in the door and shouts,

"I'm an officer of the law, I'm now entering this residency. I am armed!"

He steps back and waits for a few seconds before turning and walking into the building.

"That outta do it."

The pair walk into the building with Bane bending down to fit through the door frame. Gordon watches a couple of birds fly over head. All through the building are large empty crates. They walk through the creepy old house and up a flight of stairs. Gordon keeps his hand on his gun as they go.

"Shh..." Bane whispers.

"Huh?" Gordon listens and hears faint music. They go towards the source and come to an old drawing room. Outside the door a family of quails peck at left over grain. Gordon is about to go to open the door when Bane puts his hand on his gently pushes Gordon out of the way and steps into the room himself.

The room is covered in large cages filled with birds. A short fat man dressed in dirty pyjamas feeds the birds from a large sack of seeds. He seems to be mumbling to himself with an umbrella under his arm as a record player plays low Jazz music.

"Oswald Cobblepot." Bane says.

The short man slowly turns his face revealing his small flattened face with a disproportionate nose pointing out like a icicle. A monocle is plugged into his left eye and a cigarette is stuffed in his mouth.

"What?" He grunts in his harsh nasally voice.

"Mister Cobblepot, I'm James Gordon of the GCPD and this is um... Bane. We're going to need your help."

"My help?" He grunts turning around fully to face them. "What could you possibly want to do?"

"We're looking to take back our city." Gordon says seriously.

The Penguin stares at the two men, silently watching them as his face slowly begins to break into a smile.

"Waugh... Waugh... whaughwaughwaughwaughwaughWAUGHWAUGHWAUGHWAUGGHHHH!" The Penguin begins to laugh his maniacal, creepy, almost inhuman laugh almost keeling over. Gordon and Bane look at each other awkwardly.

The Penguin eventually stops laughing and rubs the tears from his eyes with his white gloves.

"ahhhhh... Alright when do we start?"

* * *

**Now, The East End**

Holly Robinson stares out her window as the snow comes down over the roof tops of the city, not too far away from her, just off the shore behind the large cargo warehouses is the huge spiralling Macabre Kryptonian tower, its intricate technological spires warped around the huge glowing panels. Holly taps at the cold window, her breath fogging up the glass.

Thunk!

Holly turns around to see her roommate, Selina tightening the laces on her leather boot while wearing a skin tight leather outfit. On the sofa is a cat like mask with goggles.

"Didn't know you where still workin with the whole Kryptonian Apocalypse thing going on. Another fetish client?" Holly asks.

"Not exactly." Selina replies.

"What's with the cat mask?"

"Y'know that Batman guy?"

"NO! He's your client?"

"What no! It's just like, he wears a Mask that looks like a Bat and I'm gonna wear a Mask that looks like a cat."

"Do you know where he is? Are you gonna # *&amp; him?"

"Holly no calm down. I'm not no." She grabs the mask and shows it to Holly. "This is our way out. This is why we're never gonna hook again."

"So this is what you've been doing all these nights and sneakin in at 6 in the morning and the Judo and Karate lessons. Well hate to break it to you Selly but it's the end of the world, we ain't gonna do nothing no more."

Selina walks over to the window and opens it as far as it can go letting a draft it. She gets onto the ledge and turns to look at Holly.

"Not if I can help it."

She then leaps out of the building and away into the dark. Holly calls after her but she's on a roll.

Selina stomps along the crunchy roof top snow, she leaps from one building to the next and lands with a thwud and a pulse of adrenaline. She continues over the houses till she comes close to the docks where she sees it, The Kryptonian Tower. She cracks her knuckles and continues towards the Dark Tower.

* * *

**2 Days ago, The Batcave**

Alfred feeds the Bats of the cave chucking the fried chicken up at them as they leap from their perching spots, catching the chicken in their small claws and teeth and tearing them to shreds. Alfred usually enjoys watching the colony of bats eating but there is coldness in their being. Something not right.

He dusts down the Batmobile half way and then gives up. He looks at the case of the empty Batsuits. The new ones and the ones Bruce is trying to fix. They all look so immaculate in their cases.

Alfred wonders if Bruce is still keeping the diary like he told him to. He wonders if he's looking after Dick Grayson and Barbara like he should be. He wonders... if he'll ever come back and what Alfred will do with all of... this... Will he sell them? How do you sell a Batmobile?

He suddenly hears the door bell alarm from the Computer and rushes up the stairs. He walks through the hall ways of Wayne Manor and comes to the large oak door. He looks through the latch to see James Gordon and Harvey Bullock standing in the door way.

He opens the door.

"Mister Pennyworth. I'm James Gordon of the GCPD. This is my partner Harvey Bullock and we'd like to ask you about your employer, Mister Wayne."

"Ah. Um. Of course come in officers. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"We're good thanks."

Gordon and Bullock step into the mansion and follow Alfred into the lounge. Jim and Alfred sit down on opposite chairs as Harvey begins to patrol the room looking around suspiciously. Jim begins to write on a piece of paper while talking to Alfred.

"Bruce Wayne hasn't been seen in Gotham for a few weeks now and because of the... current situation we're trying to make sure who has and who hasn't been captured by the Kryptonian living outside of Gotham."

"Ah well you see Mister Wayne left Gotham on a business trip to Europe a day or so before the Kryptonian took residence in the city and due to... the current situation he hasn't been able to get a return flight. I haven't heard from him since the power went out."

"Ah. Very well that's all I needed to know. If you learn anymore about Mister Wayne's whereabouts please contact me on my cellphone or visit me at this address."

Gordon hands Alfred a piece of paper and gets up to leave.

"Glad I could be of service." Alfred says as they leave the Manor.

"Stay safe now." Gordon says getting into the police car.

As they drive away Alfred looks down at the note. It reads.

Meet me at Outside the Ice Berg Lounge at Midnight. We've got a lot to discuss.

Next to it is a small drawing of the Batman Logo.

Now, Kryptonian Tower

Selina begins to climb up the large spire towards the top of the Tower. The technological legs of the huge Tower almost seem to hum with energy. She feels to cold pinching at her but she continues to climb higher. She manages to make it to the top of the huge spire to the large circular base at the top. She sits in-between the spires and waits. She hears the thunderous footsteps of the Kryptonian as he roams around the Tower.

"C'mon Gordon. Where's my distraction?" She whispers under her breath.

* * *

**3 Days Ago, Warehouse**

The Penguin and Bane stand in the abandoned warehouse with James Carlos and his gang standing behind them. In front of them are a group of about 20 men all with some kind of creepy Black Mask on.

"And where is The Black Mask?" Bane asks.

One of the Black Mask Gang Members steps forward. "He skipped town. We're all that's left."

"And this is it? With the Falcone's taken out* we're all that's left of Gotham's organised crime." Penguin asks with a snort.

"Pretty much." The Gang Member says.

"You get the goods?" Penguin asks.

"Yep." The Gang Member replies.

One of the Blackmask Gang Members pushes a crate trolley towards them. They open it to reveal the piles of Fireworks inside.

"Haha! Not bad." Penguin says rubbing his hands. He turns to see Bane's reaction but instead of looking at the fireworks he's looking at the Gang Members.

"'This won't be enough, Cobblepot. We need more men." Bane says with a hint of anger in his otherwise monotone voice.

"Hey I did what the plan said! How is this my fault? Huh?" Penguin snarls looking up at Bane.

Before Bane can answer another voice enters the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding gentlemen..."

They turn to see a man wearing an impressive business suit standing in the hallway. On his face is a creepy looking white Owl Mask.

"But if you're looking for numbers. I believe I can assist."

"Damn..." Bane mumbles.

* * *

**2 Days Ago, The Ice Berg Lounge**

Alfred pulls up in the Wayne Limo outside the Ice Berg Lounge. He stops himself from instinctively opening the back door of the limo and walks towards the entrance. James Carlos and his gang stand at the exit relaxing and smoking Bullock's Cigars. Alfred approaches.

"Um hello. I'm supposed to meet James Gordon of the GCPD here. I'm um Alfred Pennyworth."

"Pennyworth? Yeah Gordon's inside with the others."

"Others?" Alfred thinks to himself as he walks through the doors.

The once roaring Lounge and Bar is turned into a murky dank palace with Candles lighting the blue colour scheme of the room. Around the circular table in the middle of the room are James Gordon, Bane, Catwoman and The Penguin with a large map of Gotham in the middle of the table.

"Who's this?" Bane asks.

"This is Alfred Pennyworth. The last man with access to electricity and technology in all of Gotham." Gordon says stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Um hello. What exactly is this Mister Gordon?" Alfred asks slightly confused and frightened.

"Welcome to the resistance Pennyworth. Pull up a seat."

Now, The Roof of the GCPD

James and Alfred carry a large metal circular disk up the steps of the stair well towards the Roof. Gordon opens the door to the roof and they carry the large disk out onto the top of it.

They put it down with a thunk next to the Bat Signal.

"Good job on the diverting of the power from the Manor to here by the way." Gordon says as he walks over to the Signal. "Worked like a charm."

"Somehow Bruce knew buying up the power company was a going to come in handy."

Gordon fits the fuze box given to him by Bullock into the place of the old broken one. With a fritz of electricity the Signal begins to hum with power.

Gordon pulls out a screw driver and starts to unscrew the bolts of the large metal symbol and drop them on the ground. Soon all the bolts are off and Gordon with the help of Alfred are able to lift the metal symbol off the Signal. They put it to one side.

"Alright. Now for the new one." Gordon says.

* * *

**Now, The Tower**

Nam-Ek one of Zod's most trusted and most powerful field commanders does one handed push ups on the floor in the middle of the Kryptonian Tower. His massive body rises up and down as he doesn't break a sweat. He eventually gets frustrated and slams his fist on the floor creating a large dent that quickly heals itself. The computer system of the Tower begins to speak.

"Lord Ek. You're heart rate has increased dramatically. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! How dare Zod leave me here to keep watch on some insignificant human rat hole?" He clenches his fist as he begins to pace the floors.

"I have the power of a god. I should be out there conquering this land like I did back on Krypton not sitting here with all my power doing nothing! I can't sweat, I can't tire! I'm restless! This is what I was made for, Conquer! And Zod has the audacity to leave me here like I'm some underling!"

"How about we test your mental skills? We could play chess again or-"

"Silence! I grow weary of your talk."

Nam-Ek wanders over to the walls of the tower and looks out into the night sky over the city.

"This pathetic city..." He grumbles to himself.

He stares across the sky line till he sees a ray of light beaming up into the sky. He follows the light with his eyes up into the sky where he see a yellow halo of light surrounding... A Kryptonian Symbol? Nam-Ek reads the symbol...

"War" he mumbles. "Very well then Gotham... if it is war you want... it is war you shall receive."

* * *

**Next Issue: The Climactic Conclusion to Reign: Gotham!**


	13. Swamp Thing: Reign Part 1

**Reign of Krypton: Swamp Thing Part 1 **

**By James Brady**

**Writer's Note: This issue is set far before the current Swamp Thing story line, sort of like a mini prequel.**

* * *

**Krypton, 25 Year Ago**

The Avatar watches the metallic jungle known as Argo City from far on the mountainsides of Krypton. He feels his influence over the vast jungle and swamp lands of Krypton flex as he increases the amount of CO2 being produced and then decreases it like pumping lungs. He feels the bodies around him, fellow Kryptonians who have sided with the great Avatar, a great Kryptonian tradition till technology caught up with them. Their numbers are small but ancient living together in small communities. The Avatar feels the air around him as he spreads his great wings before reconsidering and contracting them.

"Avatar." A tribesman says stepping towards him. "We are ready. We wait your command."

"I am unsure it is the right time, Li'Har. They're powerful, their reach is far. I can't see inside their city. It has been so long. I have no idea what technological and military prowess they contain. They could be gods now all we know."

"Avatar I trust your judgment implicitly but please, we haven't made contact with the City Dwellers for over a thousand years. We probably no longer speak the same language, but they need to know of the terrible affects they're having on our planet. They must know of the problems their drills are causing in the core of the planet. They must be informed before it is too late."

"You are, Li'Har. I don't wish for you, my loyal followers to be harmed during the-" BWAKAM!

Li'Har's head explodes throwing brains and blood in a sudden shock wave of energy. The followers begin to panic and rush off in all directions with many of them also being killed by the shock waves. The Avatar grows large spikes all over his body and has roots explode from the ground. A huge Kryptonian Assault Ship lifts high above the mountain with huge Zeta Cannons all aimed on The Avatar. The doors of the ship ripple away to reveal a large man in power armour stepping out into the sunlight. He then leaps onto the mountain 5 feet away from The Avatar, followed by a huge tank like man and a slender but dangerous woman both dressed in impressive military armour. All of them hold Sonic Rifles. The leader steps forward.

"By The Nightwing, what could this be, Kelex?"

A small robot drone floats beside The Leader.

"This is The Avatar, General Zod. Once thought to be a myth worshipped by Ancient Kryptonian tribes for years but has since been abandoned to a thing of the past since 3,000 Kr. He and his tribe of natives have been spotted by our drones over the past three weeks patrolling through the jungles and mountain ranges around Argo City. The Avatar is believed to be an extremely dangerous force, sir. Caution is advised."

"Hrm. I thought this would be fun." Zod replies.

He turns back to the Avatar who seems to be shouting at them in a language he cannot understand. He rolls his head towards Kelex.

"Translate him will you. He seems to be speaking in ancient Argonian."

"You killed them!" The Avatar bristles with anger.

"They're un-evolved savages siding with a dangerous ally. It is no loss to Krypton."

"We came in peace, you bastard!"

"I'm not a peace talker, Green Man. Now if you're quite finished, you can either hand yourself over to us now, or we will take you by force and hunt down the rest of your uncivilised animal friends and have them killed also."

The Avatar looks towards the huge cannons mounted on the side of the Assault Ship and feels the writhing anger of the green beneath his feet.

"I'll hand myself to you." He says with a gasp. "But you must listen to me first; all of Krypton is in great danger. I can feel at this very moment your drills deep into the Earth and it is causing great instability to the Core. If you continue with your drilling the planet's core could become unstable and combust! You take the drills out now."

"Yeah?"

Zod turns and looks at his fellow soldiers.

"Did you two know about this?"

"No sir. I don't really keep up to current affairs too much though." Faora says.

"Dunno." Nam Ek replies.

"Excellent." Zod says turning back to the Avatar. "Have him sedated."

The Avatar is suddenly overwrought with agony all over his body as he feels plants crying and screaming in his ear as the panic begins to settle into his body, all over like a psychic rash. He falls to his knees, the stabbing tearing sensation all over his body. He tries to jump to another body but concentration just makes the pain worse. He is powerless till he eventually gives out and collapses.

* * *

**2013, Earth, Louisiana**

"I haven't... slept in weeks... This... new body of mine is slow but... never tired... I feel strong but... at the same time tireless... Abbie has been coming more... often now... and... I like it... when she's here... She brings me food and water... but I can't seem to digest it... and I usually end up having... to pull it out of my stomach... a few days later as it just begins to... rot inside of me... I like the way she looks at me like I'm... normal..."

Swamp Thing stops and looks down at the water he's sitting in. He lifts some moss from the murky water and tries desperately to feel it's sensation before dropping it back in the water. He looks over to Abbie, as she finishes writing the last thing he said.

"I'm... sorry about that." He murmurs.

"About what?" Abbie says looking at him from the notepad. She wears a light t-shirt and jeans with the ends rolled up to her knees. A flower sits perfectly in her pale white curly hair that is currently tied up in a bob. She sits on the banking on the small pond above Swamp Thing as he lies in the water.

"I shouldn't have said... what I said... I didn't mean... to make it awkward..."

"No it's fine. I'm glad you um, appreciate the way I look at you, I suppose. You look really nice at the moment. Is it a summer thing? The flowers?"

"I have no idea... Abbie. I've... only been like this for a ...few weeks now. You think... I'll adapt to my surroundings?"

"Yeah. You seem to be able to re grow parts of your body and things seem to grow around you sometimes. It makes sense you'll change depending on the time of year. "

"I can feel... photosynthesis... happening inside of me. The light… rejuvenating my body."

"Could you make me an apple? Have you ever tried growing fruit before?"

"I've never tried… growing anything… before except… healing parts of my body."

He stands up with water splashing off him and plopping back into the pond. He rose out his hand and tries to imagine an apple as hard as he can. He scrunches up his face but nothing seems to happen as he starts growing thick thorns across his body as he begins to take a bark like quality.

Abbie begins to laugh as he looks a bit ridiculous covered in the thorns and bark while scrunching his face up and gritting his teeth. Suddenly the thorns turn into bright pink blossoms all over his body and Abbie stands in the pond, astonished. She begins to notice the trees around her with pink petals fall all around them. Swamp Thing continues to try and grow out the fruit, curled forward his hand still trying to create an apple. When suddenly BWOOF!

Abbie looks up to see the petals all falling from the trees, apples begin to rain down around them Swamp Thing, who is now covered in apples from his own body, takes Abbie under his arm and leads her away from the hailstorm of apples as they all fall from the tree. The get away from the pond and crouch under a tree as they watch the hundreds of apples and pollen begin to cover the small pond falling with loud sploshed into the water.

"Is that enough... for you... Abbie?" Swamp Thing asks.

They both look at each other and begin to laugh as they hold each other. They look into each other's eyes for a few moments feeling scared but also extremely intimate.

"I... I... Abbie..." Swamp Thing begins before Abbie cuts him off.

"I… uh, think the apples have stopped um raining."

"Yeah... I suppose they have..."

Abbie gets up and grabs her notepad. He resets her bob on her head before looking over at Swamp Thing.

"I'd best get going. Great stuff today by the way. This is always really interesting, Alec."

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow or... whatever."

"Bye, Alec."

She goes to pat him on the shoulder before grabbing her shoes and leaves. He watches her as she goes till she's out of sight. He looks at the cracked apples lying all around him.

* * *

**The Phantom Zone, 25 Years ago, 4 Days Later**

Unconsciousness isn't something The Avatar has felt for almost 20 thousand years and now it's struck him. He bubbles back to consciousness but his every instinct is different. He's not on Krypton anymore. He feels the life around him, almost inexistence but he can still feel the null void left by technology around him. As he grows back into consciousness he feels that he cannot move his limbs. His eyes pop open as he realises that he's being constrained in a large machine with wires sticking into his body. He look around to see Kryptonian Scientists walking around a large laboratory, taking samples from his body and putting them in small jars.

"He's conscious." One of the Scientists says looking over at The Avatar. "Should we call security?"

Another scientist replies, "No. We've got the samples we need. He's powerless off world anyway."

"Where am I? Why can't I feel The Green?"

"You can't feel the Green because there's no Green left to feel." One of the Scientists says stepping toward him. "Krypton is dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes. It turns out you were correct. Krypton's Core was unstable but something went "wrong" with our machines and the drill's got out of control and caused the core to combust. You happy now?"

"You brought this upon yourselves, you know."

"Oh we know, and we've reaped the consequences, dearly green man."

"Where are we?"

"The Phantom Zone; a pocket dimension we used to use for Interstellar travel but turns out to contain land inside of it of which where we are know."

"What did you just take from me?"

"DNA. We're going to attempt to recreate your ability to grow materials to help us grow food. We could be trapped in the Phantom Zone forever now, may as well make the most of it."

"Allow me to go. I wish you no harm. I don't suppose anything matters anymore."

"Probably doesn't."

* * *

**Now, The Phantom Zone**

The Avatar sits high on one of the mountains of The Phantom Zone meditating. His body has grown thinner and less exotic look after the years without the Green. He sits calmly looking away from the Kryptonian Settlement down below him. He hears a young voice call to him.

"Avatar! Mister Green! The Council wants to talk to you!"

"Tell them I'm busy."

"They say it's very important. They say it has something to do with a New Planet!"

"... Does this planet have life on it?"

"I think they said things live there. They said something about making it into a new Krypton."

The Avatar gets to his feet atop the ridge and looks down onto the settlement. He sees the young boy dressed in Kryptonian Casual ware looking up at him.

"You coming or what? ... Sir?"

Suddenly, without warning, The Avatar falls gracefully from his perch down the side of the mountain. The child watches in horror as he is about to his the ground when he suddenly for the first time in years, sprouts magnificent wings and flies off towards the Settlement.

"Hey! C'mon! Don't leave me here."

The Avatar lands outside of the small Kryptonian Tower as troops mobilise around him and the people. No one pays any notice of The Avatar. He enters the tower and walks through a door to see the Council sitting around a table. Zod and Jor-El's seats are empty.

"Hello. You wanted to see me, Council men?"

"Ah, Avatar." An old bearded man says standing up. "According to General Zod, the Phantom Zone was opened on another planet that has suitable living conditions for Krypton, however when the time is right, we want you to go to this land and using your powers to terraform it, to make it seem exactly like Krypton. A new Krypton."

"Very well. Are we expecting any resistance?"

"There are some primitive life forms on the Planet, but I believe we shall be able to cultivate them quickly. This terraformation should help a lot with this process."

"Anything to get back in contact with the Green, Councilman, without it I feel... starved... parched all these years."

"Now now Avatar, we will all be restored shortly."

* * *

**Earth, The Arctic Circle:**

The Avatar surrounded by The Council steps out onto the frozen land and almost instantly connects with the Green, like a beacon of light finally seeing the sun after sailing through endless darkness for years, but this sun is different. It interacts with him in different ways and he doesn't feel fully accepted into the fold. He outstretches his arms and his fingers become long tendrils that burrow deep down through the ice, into the water and to the depths of the sea. The tendrils burrow further until they meet life, algy living at the bottom of the floor and he's in.

He falls through the cracks of the green like a little blue sinking pebble watching out for the ruins of large sinking ships. This green is a mess; there is no segregation between plant life and human life... they live in harmony like some kind of symbiotic hybrid... The Avatar connects himself to a root of life and follows it to a large swirling Galaxy of energy that seems to be at the centre of the Corps. He squints his eyes and see's a man, a tall skinny blonde human at the centre of the nebulous. This is their Avatar.

The Avatar snaps out of his trance like state and turns to the Council.

"Well... what did you see Avatar?"

"I found their Green. It's far more different than the one I dealt with back on Krypton, and it needs to be eviscerated and remade for it to be compatible with our needs. It will take time, but I should be able to designate the segregated areas over time, however, they currently possess and Avatar thus meaning I won't be able to construct this new version of The Green. He is a young avatar and doesn't seem too advanced as of yet. I shall deal with him swiftly."

The Avatar gets to his feet, spreads his wings and flies off into the Sky.

* * *

**Louisiana, Swamps**

"It's been… a couple of days… now, and Abbie hasn't returned. Was it something … I said? Was it… something I did? Oh don't… fool yourself. It's because of… the way you look, a massive… pile of moss… and grass and mud all… slapped together to be… the cruellest joke… the planet's ever seen."

He stares at his ugly reflection in the water before getting up again and wandering off into the Swamps.

"The only time I ever feel… normal is when Abbie looks at me… or when I lie down… and pretend to sleep at night. When I'm at… peace I can… feel some great kind… of powerful sensation writhing in… the ground beneath me… but also all around me, in the trees… and in the soil and… in the air, like some kind of life force… and I feel a part of it. I feel like I'm one… with this life force… but I don't quite understand the language… it's speaking to me. I don't quite understand… the way it wants me to interact with it. I should try… and develop my powers. When… I grew all those apples with Abbie… I felt that force… like sensation around me. I wonder… what else I can do… given the right concentration. Maybe I could... grow a chair?"

Swamp Thing reaches out his arm and begins to envision a chair, with legs and arms woven together with wood and bark used for the back to support it and maybe it could rock back and forth.

Swamp Thing steps back and looks at the mess he's created; it looks like someone tried to draw a chair while not looking at the page, the arms are sticking out at different angles and the legs are all over the place.

Swamp Thing is about to try again when he suddenly feels something come over him, a great powerful shockwave of psychic energy pass over him, it's the nighttimes sensation but channelled into a painful force. He falls to his knees and clutching his head before he throws his head back to see a blip in the sky coming towards him at break neck speeds.

WHAMBOWM!

Trees and earth are thrown into the air for about 100 Meters apart leaving a huge crater in the ground. Swamp Thing hurtles to the ground covered in his own fluids and lands with a loud BAM! He tries desperately to get oxygen into his synthesised lungs but nothing seems to be working in his body. He watches as the forest he once knew rains down around him. He tries to get to his knees but everything is wrought with pain. He stumbles through the crater trying to see through the huge dust clouds all around him. He soon realises that his body is healing again as he feels a new lenses grow over his eyes allowing him to see in through the dust. The green feels closer than ever now. He walks calmly through the dust till he seems a huge man made of exotic looking alien plants, he is almost throbbing with power as he stares at his hands feeling the new power that has been bestowed upon him by the photosynthesis. He has huge powerful wings that slowly fall and lose their texture and become a long extravagant cape.

Swamp Thing approaches him his fists up ready to fight. The Avatar turns slowly to greet him.

"Ah... Planet Earth's Avatar of The Green."

"Why did you… destroy my home? You… will pay for that!"

"Don't try and battle me, I know all about you Alec Holland; a young scientists working to try and take the Green and bend it to the will of mankind and thus became The Avatar of the Green for your arrogance. I find it disgusting that they chose you, but I suppose Earth's Green doesn't have that fantastic of a selection of Avatars as they seem to go through them like falling leaves."

The Avatar begins to stroll in a circle around Swamp Thing with his arms calmly behind his back, his cape following by his heels.

"On my planet I have been the unchallenged Avatar of The Green for thousands of years. I've watched Krypton become the war mongering civilisation that it is today and I sat and bided my time, but now I am here and I've been without The Green for far too long you see."

"Why are you… telling me all this?"

"Because I want you to understand who I am and why I'm about to what I'm about to do."

"What you're… about to do… is leave!"

The Avatar stops circling and looks at Swamp Thing.

"Come then. Force me to leave."

Swamp Thing rushes towards The Avatar and begins to punch him in the face with all his strength, The Avatar backs away allowing the hits to be made as blood begins to be thrown from his mouth with the blood growing small Kryptonian plants as they hit the ground. Swamp Thing punches till he's exhausted. The Avatar stands to his full height and looks down on Swamp Thing.

"I haven't bled in 3 thousand years, little Avatar. Excellent job, but your best wasn't enough, I'm afraid."

Swamp Thing tries to begin to reason with The Avatar but before he can The Avatar's cape turns back to wings that raise high above his head before coming down like kitchen knives cutting Swamp Thing's arms clean off. He cries out in pain with the next thing he knows is that with his left knife wing the Avatar has cut Swamp Thing's legs off and with the other wing which have now turned into thin strips of thick fabric are stabbing into Swamp Thing holding him up above the ground.

"Oh little Avatar... if only they had told you..."

Swamp Thing yells in pain as The Avatar plunges his hand inside of Swamp Thing's chest. He sees a bright green light coming from under his skin as he yells even louder, completely powerless under The Avatar's reign. Life soon falls from him like a leaf from a tree and he falls limply to the ground as the Avatar spreads his wings out to the side.

"Yes..." The Avatar whispers.

* * *

**Next: The Conclusion to Swamp Thing: Reign! **


	14. Reign: Rogues Part 3

**Reign of Krypton: The Rogues**

**Issue 3 of 3**

**Written by Bodhi Ouellette**

**Previously: The Rogues, a super villain team of crooks and enemies of the Flash were in the mists of being sent back to jail when the Kryptonians blasted the truck. They escaped, and The Rogues all return back into Central City to find that the Kryptonians had begun invading the city. They stood up against the Kryptonians, using whatever they could to fend them off, saving citizens and helping out the cities police and military. But this isn't going to stop their problems. Luckily, Captain Cold's on the job, and he has a plan in mind to stop the Kryptonians once and for all…**

* * *

"_So here's my plan…" _

_"So these guys; Kryptonians, are they? I'm going to assume that the ship up in the sky would have some sort of mirror somewhere inside. We're going to get ourselves inside that ship, through a mirror, courtesy of our good friend Mirror Master. From there, we split up into two teams. From there, we'll make our way into the main controls room, kick all of their alien asses and then drive the ship out of the city. And then we'll blow it up…"_

* * *

"Does that sound like a plan you can get behind?"

A couple of army officials, police officers and Central City politicians stood before the Rogues, listening to Cold's strategy plan. Their expressions saw mixed reactions, which Cold could tell. They stayed silent for a long while. Cold was getting impatient.

"Well?" asked Cold. "Can I get **something **out of you guys?"

"It's... something," said one of the police officers.

"That's it?" said Heatwave. "That's all you have to say?"

"Sorry for our reluctance," said one of the politicians, "but we're still getting over the fact that all of you are helping us out with this whole mess."

"Yet you guys don't seem convinced," commented Mirror Master.

"You're criminals," spoke one of the soldiers. "And you don't even have any powers. What makes you think you can take out an entire ship?"

"Uh... have ya **seen **us what we've done today?" Captain Boomerang pointed out. "We've probably done a better job at stopping these punks than **you **guys could've. And we don't even **have **powers!"

"Face it," said Captain Cold. "You've got no one else left."

They all looked at each other, without any other options to pick, they complied. "Alright fine," said the General. "We give you the go ahead. Don't do anything stupid."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence," Captain Boomerang sarcastically said. "Really appreciate it. Don't come to us crying for us when we end up saving your asses."

Before the General could reply, another U.S. Soldier rushed into the room they were in.

"Mayor Fox! Mayor Fox! There's a Kryptonian who want's to speak with you!" the Soldier informed them, gasping for air. "And… and they want the Rogues out here too!"

"Well, ain't that just perfect," proclaimed Cold. "I've got another idea; Mirror Master, Heatwave, **you **guys go into the Kryptonian ship."

"Me? The hell, Cold," complained Heatwave. "You've seen how I've handled these punks. I can't even **damage **them!"

"That's why I'm sending you inside to burn the ships generators," explained Captain Cold. "Boomerang, Trickster and I will confront these Kryptonian guys-"

"Um… it's not a guy, sir," the Soldier corrected. "It's a **woman.** She was in Washington, D.C. with Zod. **Faora.**"

* * *

**Kryptonian Ship:**

In the dark narrow hallways of the Kryptonian ships, Kryptonian soldiers stroll past a mirror. When the coast was clear, the Rogues appeared inside of the mirror. They all stepped outside from the Mirror. "We've made it inside," announced Mirror Master, trying to be as quiet as possible.

_"Ok, good," _Captain Cold said through the Bluetooth. _"Now hurry the #$% up, and blow the freaking engines up." _

"Already on it," said Heatwave. And the two proceeded on to their main objectives...

* * *

Outside of the Underground Base, above on the abandoned and wrecked streets of Central City, a small Kryptonian Ship flies down near the group outside, consisting of The General, the Mayor, Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, Trickster and an assortment of soldiers and police officers. The ships hatch doors opened up, and out came two Kryptonian soldiers, and the leader of the Central City invasion: Faora, General Zod's fearsome second-in-command of the Kryptonian forces. Faora quickly notices the two Rogue members standing up front of the group. She steps forward to the Rogue members.

"Are you another one of this cities **defenders**?" Faora fearlessly asked of them.

The three were hesitant to reply back, fearing for what their answer might bring to them. Captain Cold finally grew a pair for the team, and stepped forward. "We're not," calmly answered Cold. "We're just a bunch of petty crooks that wield super awesome tech."

"So you are all just normal humans under those costumes of yours?"

"That'd be correct, yeah."

Faora was baffled. "Forgive me, I'm a bit unnerved that mere **humans **have been able to beat our kind. Have you seen what we can do?"

"Yeah. We have. Now I have a bunch of questions I want to ask you; who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Faora, second in command to General Val-Zod, and we are the Kryptonians. We traveled across the stars and passed lifeless solar systems and dead planets to come all the way here on a mission; to find ourselves a new home, by taking it away from** you**," explained Faora.

"If you're second in command, why are you here in Central City?" questioned Mirror Master. "Shouldn't you be doing other, better things to be doing, like conquering Canada or something?"

"General Zod has appointed many other Generals of the Kryptonian army to invade cities across the world. The superheroes known as Green Lantern, Flash and Kid Flash made an attempt to **attack **us in Washington, D.C. As such, Zod has **personally** assigned me to habilitate Central City, and eventually Coast City, as punishment for your heroes actions."

"Seem a bit unfair for us normal folks who were just minding their own business, but all right I guess," remarked Captain Boomerang.

"You dare upbraid the ways of a Kryptonian?" questioned Faora.

"Yeah," Boomerang verified. "You've got a **problem** with that?"

Faora smirked. "**Idiots,**" she said. "You have no **idea **what we are; what we can do. Our power: our strength: our **determination **is what drives us to succeed. So, you ignorant sacks of meat… let me show you what we can do..."

Faora leaped up into the air. When she came back down, she slammed into a small group of the soldiers and police officers, the force pushing them away. She left a crater where she stood, and when she turned back around to face Cold, Boomerang, and Trickster, she gave the three a glance that almost resonated into their soul. The kiss of death, for her eyes glowed red and out came the laser eyes. The lasers cracked through the pavement, but the Rogues were lucky to dodge it; the blasted ended up blowing up an entire building. The Mayor was quickly evacuated back inside, and all who were left to face Faora were the three Rogues members and the few soldiers left alive. Cold stood back up and blasted his Freeze Gun at Faora. Her right arm became covered in Cold's ice. Captain Boomerang followed that up by throwing a slew of explosive boomerangs at Faora. She managed to hit all of the boomerangs with her fists, taking no damage from it. But then Faora heard a small ticking underneath her. When she looked down, placed under her feet was a small jukebox. The jukebox exploded, launching Faora into a building. Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang looked back at Trickster with proudness.

"Nice job, Tricky," complemented Cold.

But Faora got herself out from the dented wall, just slightly bruised on her face, but nevertheless clean. "That all you've **got**?" said Faora.

"Ok, Micky," whispered Captain Cold. "Hurry up in there, will ya?"

* * *

**Kryptonian Ship:**

Mirror Master and Heatwave snuck into a large room which held their intended objective; a large glowing ball of light, surrounded by the vast array of rings like the planet Saturn, continuously circling around the sphere, always moving, and always changing in size. The two stared at the engine in awe. "Wow," said Mirror Master. "You don't ever get to see one of these every day, do you?"

"Yeah," said Heatwave. "Looks nice, but we can't marvel at it for too long. We need to blow this Popsicle joint out of the sky. So, got any ideas?"

"Um… no."

"Well, shit. What do you think we **should **do?"

"More like what **can **we do to this? Think, Mick; what else in this room do you suppose we can use?"

"Don't look at me, **you're **suppose to be the smart one of the group."

"Yes, yes, but think about how we could blow this entire Engine up…"

They pondered for a full minute, thinking about all the possible ways they could destroy the Engine. Thinking of every possible situation they could do; heating it up, sending a full sized ship onto the Engine, or simply blowing it up (how they would do that was the next question). But then, Mirror Master came up with a brilliant plan.

"I've got it," Mirror Master proclaimed, pulling out his Mirror Gun out from its holster. "We'll **shrink **it."

"You sure that's going to work?"

Mirror Master pointed the gun at the Engine, and the blast shot right into the Engine. The Engine shrunk massively in size, until it was smaller than a jawbreaker. Heatwave looked amazingly dumbfounded.

"I can't believe that **worked,**" Heatwave professed.

"Me neither," replied Mirror Master. "But I doubt whatever I did was good, so we should probably book it."

"Yep."

The two sprinted out from the room as fast as they could to avoid whatever might happen to the Engine. They returned to the Mirror they came through, just in time to evade an oncoming swarm of Kryptonian soldiers from arriving to check on the Engine. Once they left, the Engine exploded; the fire and cosmic rays spread through the doors like the wind.

* * *

Back down on the ground, Faora continues to give the Rogues the upper hand with her enhanced strength and agility, amongst her other abilities. Every move the Rogues make that would result in some sort of hit, Faora would retaliate with something harder than that. Needless to say, their work was not cut out for fighting a Kryptonian such as Faora. Yet, they still stand. A case that even makes Faora confused, but intrigued. Trickster attempted to use a charged up boxing glove on Faora, which did nothing to hurt her. She flicked Trickster away with her hand, smashing him into a window. Captain Boomerang threw another set of boomerangs, but none of them even made Faora flinch. When he tried to grab some more boomerangs, he found out he had no more. This prompted Faora to grip Captain Boomerang's wrist and broke it with little force. Boomerang screamed in agony, as she threw him back down on the floor. Cold was the only one of the Rogues left. Cold, without any options, aimed his freeze gun at Faora's head. Luckily, the blast hit her head, covering it with thick ice. This distracted Faora for a short time, until her laser beams burned through the ice. Then she sped forward towards Cold, slapped his gun from his hand, and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air.

"You and your friends **fascinate **me," Faora admitted. "How you've been able to last so long against such gods like me. You all fought a valuable fight. But now, it is time for you to perish."

"Thats-" Cold said gasping for air. "-That's what **you **think…"

Suddenly, they could see a massive explosion rupture the outside of the Kryptonian Ship. It started to decent down, off into the forest away from Central City. Faora watched as her ship began to fall.

"What?!" she cried out. "But how-"

"-Y'see that? That's what **we **can do to you…"

Faora turned around to see Mirror Master and Heatwave, who have returned from blowing up the Kryptonian Ship. Soldiers rounded out from the bunker, and they surrounded Faora, sticking their weapons at her. Faora dropped Cold onto the ground, seeing as the conquest to take over Central City has failed.

"Kryptonians…" she said, through some sort of speaker that's inside of her suit. "The battle has been lost. We've been defeated. Return now to General Zod, immediately."

Faora leaped up into the air, while the soldiers, and Rogues members watched as she does so. The other surviving Kryptonians followed her out of the city. With them gone, the soldiers raised their weapons and screamed a cry of victory. They had won back Central City, thanks to the help of some powerless super villains. Cold looked at Mirror Master and Heatwave with glee.

"We did it, guys," Captain Cold said. "We saved the city."

"Indeed," spoke Mirror Master. "And now, the city hates us even less."

"Hopefully not…"

* * *

**Washington, D.C.:**

The Capital of the United States of America has been occupied by the Kryptonian army, and is the current base for the Kryptonians. Hovering above the city is a bigger, narrower Kryptonian Ship, which acts as the main base for the Kryptonian army for the North American continent.

Inside of the control bay of the ship lays General Val-Zod, leader of the Kryptonians, staring out at the city of Washington, feeling his accomplishments of the cities takeover. Behind him, Faora and a few other high Kryptonian soldiers follow her inside. Her face shows disgrace, and failure. She kneels down to her leader.

"General Zod," said Faora. "I'm sorry. The invasion of Central City has failed. Our ship was destroyed, and a team of powerless **villains** has extinguished most of our forces**.** Forgive me, for I have failed you."

Zod turned around and walked over to the kneeling Faora. He brings his hand over to Faora's chin, and lifts her head up so he can stare at her. "I already know, Faora," said General Zod. "And I am **very **disappointed in it. But the loss of the city is of no concern to me anymore. Central City **and **Coast City will suffer dearly, and we will make sure of that."

"Yes. We will."

"Don't be so dispirited, Faora. You left the city with half of our men still standing. But now we must be more vigilant. We cannot endure more failures upon us. But now you must depart. I am sending you to Atlantis."

"Yes, General Zod."

* * *

**Central City:**

As cleanup for the city began, the Mayor was with all of the Rogues members, taken care of for their broken bones, cuts and bruises. "I cannot thank you more for your services in stopping the Kryptonians from taking over this city," the Mayor applauded. "I wonder what Flash will think of this when he comes back to Central City."

"His jaw will drop to the floor, I think. Also, the help was no problem," Captain Cold replied back. "It was the least we could do after our truck got blown up… speaking of which."

"Don't worry, you five; you won't be going back to jail," informed the Mayor. "I'm making sure of that. You'll all free men, just as long as you don't commit any more crimes."

"Can't promise anything, buddy," said a beaten Captain Boomerang. "As a matter of fact, I'm **leaving **this city once all'f this crap is over."

"I would have to agree to that," said Mirror Master. "Central City's just gotten too **crazy.**"

"I think we can all agree to that, guys," stated Captain Cold. "As of now, The Rogues are disbanded. We're all going our separate ways. This'll mean that Flash won't have to deal with us on a weekly basis."

"Well, in that case, I hope you all have a good life away," said the Mayor. "May whatever you decide to do, it does not involve robbing banks."

Captain Cold looked back at his colleagues, then back to the Mayor.

"I think we'll all figure something out…"

* * *

**The battle for Central City is over! The Rogues have won! To see the continuing story, read the following Reign of Krypton Issues! To see the aftermath of the Central City battle, tune in a few weeks for a Reign of Krypton: The Flash one shot!**

**Though the Rogues have been disbanded, that doesn't mean it will be the last we'll see of them! The whole team will be back in the next arc of The Flash, and they'll be equipped with some bigger upgrades!**


	15. Reign: Wonder Woman Part 1

**Wonder Woman Reign Issue 1**

**By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

_**With Ares**_

"Nothing fuels me more than an ongoing war among mortals." Ares said as he continued his way throughout Hades. His one goal was to get out and get back to his domain but prior to accomplishing that goal. Let's just say payback for Hades is going to be interesting to say the least.

"PHOBOS! DEIMOS! I CALL UPON YOUR NAMES FOR SERVICE!" Ares roared as two figures appeared before him. Both of them were his former children who had an "unfortunate" accident.

"Father, what brings you to Hades?" Phobos questioned not liking the fact that his father had called upon them.

"Yeah, even in death we cannot find peace." Deimos commented before receiving a glare from Ares.

"I only need to know of where the other prisoners are held. Assist me with that and I shall end our contract." Ares stated earning questionable looks from his children. "Do you question my word?"

"We've been through this too many times father." Phobos stated off before continuing. "Do this one thing and I'll end the contract. End it right here, right now and you have yourself a deal."

"Fine." Was all Ares could say as for a brief second you could see what appeared to be a contract being burned in his hands before being turned to mere cinder. "Satisfied."

"Indeed, now come on father, we shall assist you." Phobos said as the trio made their way to the prison cells as Ares was isolated from the main prison.

* * *

_**With Wonder Woman**_

_Why can I not shake this feeling of dread?_ Wonder Woman questioned herself as she was currently sitting at a "secret" location on Themyscira. This secret location was a place where Diana could get away from it all and be alone in her thoughts.

_Then again, you live on an island filled with Amazons and face mythical creatures every day. Maybe going to Man's world once again wouldn't be so bad? Surely things haven't changed since the last time I've been there. _Diana thought to herself while taking a deep breath and enjoying the scenery. Peace on Themyscira lasted in periods before something in the "norm" happened. The norm consisted of monsters attacking, people who traveled by boat coming near the island, and finally gods attempting to use this place as a battleground.

_Well, I suppose I should get back. I can hear my mother now wanting to talk about my priorities._ As Diana stood up and did a quick stretch before a loud roar was heard. Looking up, she saw what appeared to be a Manticore coming towards her. _It was enjoyable rest while it lasted I suppose._

* * *

_**Themyscira **_

"Push these monsters back at once!" Hipolyta shouted as she and her fellow Amazon warriors attacked the pack of Manticore that was trying to invade the island.

"Of all the days." One Amazon muttered to herself while shooting the flying monster with an arrow. Taking it down from the sky from which it once flew in.

"I hope I'm not too late?" Wonder Woman said after ripping the tail off of an Manticore. Which in term earned a loud scream from the beast.

"Assist us in ending these monsters. From there we can have a conversation about your priorities." Hipolyta stated as the time right now was for battle.

"Very well." Was all Wonder Woman could say before the group of Amazons finished the pack of Manticore creatures. Thankfully the Amazons suffered no losses on their end this day.

* * *

_**With Ares**_

Arriving at the location his children had led him too. Ares had to marvel at the prison Hades had created.

_Such a fine scenery Hades has here. It would be ashamed if someone were to ruin it. Now let's see where on Olympus is this boy._

As Ares search led him to one of the more secluded areas of the prison Hades had created. Seeing the prisoner Ares was looking for, the God had to smile. Standing over six feet and five inches tall. The prisoner in front of him looked as though he was sculpted from clay. Massive muscles on his arms and chest. The prisoner was everything Ares had hoped for. Now all Ares had to do was convince him.

"Ares? What does the God of War want with me of all people?" The prisoner questioned earning a laugh from Ares.

"Come now Hercules, it's only been 4,000 years since our last meeting. Besides if you haven't noticed I'm feeling really _good today_." Ares answered as power started to roll off of him once he finished his sentence. Allowing the prisoner known as Hercules to nod in response.

"I've noticed, now what do you want from me?" Hercules asked getting straight to the point of the conversation.

"I want you to take over Themyscira. I know of your history with the Amazons and how one of them took off your third leg after you raped them. I can't say you didn't deserve it as we all have to pay the piper." Ares answered earning a growl from Hercules.

"Your point here Ares!" Hercules said not in the mood for games.

"Revenge dear Hercules, I can get you out of here. All you have to do is attack Themysica and that's it. He'll take the women prisoner and do what you do best. Just be sure to stay out of my way." Ares explained.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you Ares." Hercules muttered to the old War God before he began weighing his options. "Consider a deal is struck. I've wanted my revenge for the past 2,000 years and I plan on getting it today."

"Well come on then my boy." Ares stated as he destroyed the jail Hercules and multiple souls were housed in. "We have things to do."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Reign: Superman Part 2

**SUPERMAN: REIGN Part II**

**Written by Joey West**

**Plotted by James Brady &amp; Joey West**

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Kansas City, Kansas**

"Nao."

"Sunuvatheredeyeddevil!"

"Nao."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nao."

"Did you see that TV special the old bastard did a couple a' years ago? Now THAT was the spawn of Satan."

"NAO."

"I mean, seriously. The guy was put in prison for fraud, he's bat-crap crazy. Says he sees ghosts and goblins and stuff. Betcha he's feeling the mighty Jesus's power right now."

Nao Kansas raises his head from the bar, his face planted in the middle of an empty plate with three bottles of whisky to accompany it. His hair is frazzled, his once blonde locks turned into a murky grey, which is consistent with his beard. He wears a tacky leather jacket, it's covered in stains and almost torn to pieces with every button ripped out of it. Cracking his neck, he looks to Jess, the barmaid, who looks at him apologetically. She tries to give the old man a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Nao. Boss said I had to—"

"It's alright, Jess. I get it."

He lifts himself, his back aching as he does, a table of young men laughing at him. Turning his head, he gives them a warm smile, trying not to be bitter about it. They continue to laugh, one throwing an empty can of beer at him.

"HEY. HEY. Leave him."

"God bless ya, Jesus freak."

"—yeah, thanks. And you too." Kansas says as he trudges out of the bar, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

He closes the door behind him, readjusting his ratty jacket and stepping out into the cold Kansas City night. As he stares up into the moon, Kansas notices a movement in the stars and then smiles, taking it as a sign. Walking over to his rusted, red truck, he keeps watching his moving star as it ever so slowly comes closer to him. He lights his cigarette, stepping forward a bit and putting it in his mouth.

"Huh?"

The light starts to look almost humanoid, Kansas plucking the cigarette from his mouth and looking at it with slight confusion. It seems to drift off into the ground a few miles away, still shining bright like a beacon. It begins to create a cloud white smoke, almost like a flare gun. Nao climbs into his truck, driving far to see what he thought was a sign from god.

He reaches it, about a mile out of the city in the middle or a corn field. He edges closer to a small crater in the soft Kansas grass, flames flicker around it. The wind begins to grow stronger, Nao jumping out of his truck and bending over the burning patch of grass. A quiet wheezing is heard, the senile old man looking out of the corner of his eye. The wheezing begins to turn into a kind of growling, a cold, metal hand put on his shoulder, Nao turning around. Apologetic blue eyes greet him, Nao barely keeping in his excitement.

"Are you—"

"What is your name?"

"Nao... Nao Kansas"

"Kansas Nao. I am the Judge... I am dying."

"The Judge?"

"I represent the Creator of Eden... sent to preserve life on this... here."

"The Creator of Eden? My... my..."

"To preserve life until my master came to... I give my power to you, to protect this planet, to be judge."

"Power...God chose ME?"

The Judge's hand presses into Nao, sparks flying from his palm, Nao begins to scream. Lightning strikes, Nao's eyes turning blue.

**Now, the Phantom Zone**

Mustering up all of the energy he can, Clark tries to get up from the soft, cushioning bed, his back giving out on him as soon is it is released from the mattress. He smashes back into it, the bed feeling not so cushioning at all. His shoulders contort, veins beginning to pop into sight from the upper end of his neck. The man of steel tries to scream, his throat swelling, he can't speak. Loud beeping blares out of the machine Clark is hooked onto, Jor-El rushing into the room and pulling a pipe from it.

"I told you—"

He attaches a small capsule to the end of the pipe, a yellow liquid flowing upwards through it.

"—to rest."

The knot in Clark's throat begins to undo itself, the frenzy his body had been in beginning to fade, as well as the exposed veins on his neck. However, his heart continues to race, Jor placing his palm onto his son's chest.

"I need you to calm down, child. Talk to me."

"Mmwwhat about...? What?"

"Anything. What is Earth like? It's culture?"

"What...s Krypton's deal?"

Jor-El removes his hand from his son, Clark's heart rate slowing down. Jor smiles, stepping back a bit and then taking a seat.

"I mean... Kelex told me about you. But—"

"What did he say?"

"He told me you were a great man. He told me that—"

Kal reaches over to his suit, which sits on a desk-like area next to him. His fingers touch the symbol, rubbing the indentations, the small cuts and dents in the material.

"He told me that it meant hope."

"Kelex was always overly complimentary. I hope you've kept him well."

Clark pauses for a second, remembering his fallen friend, until coming back with a response. "Didn't it mean that? On Krypton?"

"It did. Before everything, before the fall of Krypton. Before the war in the Zone. I've done some things I'm not proud of. You wouldn't understand."

"Please. Father."

Jor sighs, turning to the symbol, bowing down his head.

"After Krypton fell, General Zod and I led an exodus into the Phantom Zone. The Zone was previously used to house Krypton's criminals. They had forged their own society within the Zone over time, having children... and it was better than ours. The majority of criminals in the Phantom Zone were war criminals from the planets Krypton conquered, they were traitors within the planet's one world government. People who wanted peace, people like who I had been when I created Brainiac to be a good influence on this universe. I felt the guilt of losing my wife...and you to that mindset that I had been in, so as Emperor at the time I... I ordered the execution of every man woman and child of the Phantom kind. I played judge, jury...and executioner."

Clark stays silent, removing his fingers from the symbol, trying to hide his disgust. His father looks to him, then to the symbol, rubbing his head.

"My son, I know you're probably disgusted by what I did but..."

"—what happened after then?"

"I hid myself, I was heralded by my people a hero, a saviour but I knew I was nothing like that, I lacked the devotion to my cause. I was just a victim of my own—biology, my emotions. I was a man who killed an entire dimension of people out of rage because of the loss of his family. You see, son. We're not like them. Like my father I wanted a child who strived to be something other than what society had intended, someone who could forge his own path. Every other Kryptonian has been born and genetically modified to serve their role in our society, they display a true devotion to it. That's why your body is rejecting our atmosphere, naturally born children are vulnerable to such a thing, the Kryptonite in our technology, in our air."

"You're saying I'm inferior? We're inferior?"

"I don't know. I had once thought that when I hid myself from this world but now you're here. Which path did you choose?"

* * *

**8 Years Ago, an Abandoned Warehouse-turned Nightclub, Smallville, Kansas**

The low booming of house music can be hear far from the barn, glowing lights and lazers blast from the barn as tipsy teenagers swindle around with each other outside with even more inside. By the barn is a small lake with a tiny beach beside it.

Pinkish blue light blinds Clark Kent as he roams through the crowd of drunk teenagers, looking for Lana Lang. He tries to gently make his way through, slithering through, trying not to vomit at the smell of the very same thing left in the corner of the room. An arm is felt on his neck, he turns his head, a blonde haired and blue eyed kid smiles at him. He has an oafish and jock-like feel to him, but also warm and loyal. Clark smiles back, startled a bit.

"Guess who's drunk!?"

"Pete."

"CORRECT."

"Have you seen Lana anywhere?"

"Yeah... I think. She had red hair, looked like Lana... sounded like Lana... smelled like Ashley. I don't know, it was I don't know long ago."

"Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe... I should find Lana with you..."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pfft. She's more pissed than me. She said you flew, like a big blue bird! She's also pissed—at you!"

"Yeah sure thanks. You've been a real help."

Pete lets out a confused smile, trying to figure out Clark's intentions with that sentence. The farm boy continues to lurk between the seemingly thousands of bouncing bodies that throw their fists into the air as the pop music pumps through the night air. People continue to greet him, Kent learning his lesson and ignoring them, opting to search for her on his own. After twenty minutes of pacing in this jungle, Lana finds him, as she smokes in the back of the room, pulling him in with her. Clark seems shocked, she grimaces at him, anticipating what he's going to say.

"It's not healthy to smoke, you know."

"Let me guess... lung cancer."

Clark stares at her chest, Lana looking confused.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing?"

"Using my X-Ray vision to—"

"You freak... farmer... idiot! You can't just throw this on me, Clark! You can't just fly and use your X-ray vision and expect me to just accept it! Is this supposed to impress me? You're not you're—"

"No. I showed you because I felt alone, I couldn't talk to ANYONE about it, and I thought you of all people would understand!"

"You don't just jump us off a water tower, Clark! That's not how it works!"

A faint scream of terror distracts Clark, turning his head away from Lana he focuses his attention elsewhere. Lana seems bitter at this, her face scrunching up like a piece of paper.

"CLARK!"

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Itsoundedlikeascre—"

Clark darts off, disappearing in thin air as Lana is left confused, staring angrily at nothing. Clark moves at rapid speed, navigating his way out of the barn through the back door, blowing a hole in the crowd as he does. The wind rushes against his face, time moves slowly as he suddenly appears before a couple of people. One looks older than the average partygoer, around college age, he towers over the girl, who is much younger. He is obviously drunk, staggering a bit as he grabs the girl's wrist, Clark impulsively moving towards them.

"Excuse me."

The college student looks to Clark, then to the girl, who tries to pull away from him.

"Little privacy here, kid?"

"I think you've had a little too much to drink. You should go home."

"You're right... Clark...? Come on, Ms Sullivan."

Chloe kicks him in the shins, running away. He recovers quickly, walking his way slowly after her. Standing in his way, Clark tries to look in the least bit intimidating.

"I think you should get out of the way, farm-boy."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No. How about you go home, make yourself some coffee and try to sober up? Hmn...?"

The student throws a punch with Clark blocking it.

"Step away now..." Clark glares at him, his eyes glowing red.

The college student barrels into Clark, throwing the two of them over down the banking towards the small beach by the lake. People begin to crowd around to see the fight.

The college kid is pounding on Clark but barely is making a different. Clark backs away trying to avoid the conflict but the college guy is enraged. Clark pushes out his fist and thumps the guy in the chest throwing him across the beach. The crowd OOOH's with anticipation. The college kid screams obscenities as Clark walks over to him.

"Crap, was that a rib? Yep. Sorry about that. But dude, back away now or-"

CRACK! Clark's senses go haywire as he feels the hard edge of a rock pummel him over the side of the head. Clark stumbles away trying not to collapse. The crowd are in shock. The college kid seems to be yelling at him but Clark can't make out what he's saying. He feels Pete's arms around him pulling him up.

"Clark... damn man! We gotta get you to a hospital." He says through blurred murmurs of Clark's senses.

He helps carry Clark up the banking and onto the road. Clark watches as the college is walking away from the barn and onto the main road, he is hobbled over holding his side and doesn't see the red Jaguar heading straight for him.

**The Next Day, Kent Farm**

Sheriff Colter removes his hand from Clark's head, exiting the young man's room. Bob Dylan's "Like a Rolling Stone" plays at a soft volume, Clark not knowing what to do with himself, sitting on his bed. A few plasters sit on the top right corner of his head, his lip bruised. The Sheriff smiles at him, putting his hat on.

"Don't go too hard on yourself, son. This wasn't your fault."

"Hmn."

"Ms. Sullivan wanted me to send you her thanks, by the way."

"Thanks." He says, his voice full of regret.

The Sheriff leaves, stepping over some dirty laundry, the door creaking open. Jonathan Kent, younger, his hair a blonde with a golden shine, stands by the door, the Sheriff smiling at him.

"He's a good kid, Jonathan."

"I know."

As Sheriff Colter departs, Jonathan Kent enters, the creak returning. He sits on Clark's bed, Clark's head lying on his father's shoulder as he hugs him.

"Clark, you heard him, this isn't your fault. You didn't mean for it to happen."

"I didn't. But for a second, I thought he deserved it. I was glad about it. When I was fighting him I just felt like I could crush his skull, and that'd be it."

"I don't need to tell you that that's wrong, Clark."

"I know, but what's stopping me from killing him and—anyone else like him. What's stopping me from deciding who lives or dies?"

"Yourself."

* * *

**The Phantom Zone, Now**

"You played the role of Judge on your planet, an over man?"

Clark shakes his head, Jor looking confused as he watches the man his child has grown to be. Clark sits up, his pain beginning to end.

"No. No. I can't, I couldn't ever. I don't judge whose good or bad, who lives or who dies. I use my powers to help people in another way."

"Why?"

"Because I'm no higher authority. I'm not better than anyone else, I'm just a guy, your average joe."

"Average joe?"

"It's an Earth phrase."

"I don't understand, you have the power of a god on Earth. You could enforce what you believe by force and they'll follow you."

"I don't need to control people just because my biology's different. This symbol, it means hope. It means something to me, to you, to everyone."

"And how does it help you?"

"It helps me inspire. Inspire hope in people who have none. Inspire people to strive to be better even if they have some kind of past that stops them from doing so. Inspire people to care. Whether that means breaking up a fight or helping somebody get a box of Cheerio's from the top shelf."

"Then why do you call yourself Superman?"

"Honestly?" Clark pauses for a second. "Cause my mom thought it sounded good."

**Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

Jonathan and Martha Kent sit, with all lights off, staring at a television screen. General Zod speaks to the camera, the Kents watching in utter disbelief. He speaks in a stern, strong voice, battle scars covering his rugged and aged face.

"Greetings, people of Earth. My name is Dru-Zod of Planet Krypton, but you may call me **General Zod...**"

His eyes burst out of their sockets, red, almost maniacally. A quiet humming from outside begins to get louder, louder.

"Clark. Where are you?"

The loud humming turns to an earthquake-like jolt, bright lights bursting through the windows of the Kent house. They expect the worst, a door opening in their home. Jonathan quickly zips across the room, pulling out a hunting rifle. Martha grabs a knife from the kitchen, they edge towards the door. Kara stands in the doorway, her stern face looking at them.

"What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing here? Where's Clark!?" Jonathon asks.

"He's been captured. I've sent out a distress signal, we're going to break him out. Come with me, you'll be safe on my ship."

"Oh—thank you. We've never been to space before."

Kara brushes it off, trying to hide her feelings. She signs them to get out of the house, Martha getting their German shepherd, Hank. They run past her into a pod from Brainiac's ship, Kara telling them to wait. She makes her way up the stairs, into Clark's room. She stares out of the remainder of the hole in the wall she blew, smiling. Reaching into a drawer, she pulls a shirt out, simple cotton, cheap. It has a slightly altered version of the Symbol of the House of El, it looks thinner, the font looking more like an "s" than an alien symbol. She takes it, looking around and putting it in a small pouch on her heavily damaged armour.

**Brainiac's Ship, above Earth**

Kara steps off the pod, Krypto, Martha and Jonathan following suit. The humans look around in amazement, all of Brainiac's treasures giving them a sense of wonder. Kara limps along, walking into a chamber, the Kents not knowing what to do.

"Make yourselves at home, Krypto will show you the way to the resting room."

The chamber pulls up a group of green holograms, Kara taking off her armour and letting the medical device do its work. She pulls a hologram over, reaching into her armour and pulling out a shirt.

"System 257335112, I need a new suit."

"Evidently."

"Based on these designs."

"Will do."

She puts the shirt in a scanning machine, wrapping herself in her resting clothes. A knock on the door is heard, Kara pressing a button to open it. Martha stands there.

"Yes?"

"Er—well—somebody wants to speak to you."

Kara steps out of the chamber, Martha leading her to the resting room where an unbelievably tall, built man sits, smoking a cigar. He wears a leather shirt, torn at the sleeves and a strap around it, which holds his plasma rifle. His eyes are a dark red, contrasting to the black face paint around his eyes, which also contrasts to his chalk white skin. His hair is a mess, sticking up and then swooping down to shadow his face, which lets out a maniacal smile.

"Made me-self comfy. Hope you don't mind."

"Your name?"

"Lobo. I answered the distress call—looks like nobody else did. Pansies. Now when do we start cracking some Kryptonian skulls?"

* * *

**NEXT: SUPERGIRL BEGINS, NAO KANSAS, THE REIGN OF KRYPTON CONTINUES**

**Check out DC Prime: Reign of Krypton by an all star roster of DC Prime's writers and the main event by Ivan Krolo to get the full story!**


	17. Reign of Krypton 4: The Search

**Reign of Krypton #4**

**"The Search"**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

"They sure did a number on this place." Comments Green Lantern as he uses his ring to scan the bottom floor of the ruined Lexcorp building while Flash runs in and out of the place to examine more of the building. "Then again there aren't many places left they **haven't **done a number on by now."

"They probably wouldn't have unless Luthor fought back." States Flash while examining one of the security drones lying on the ground as he tries to repair it. "With a defense system like this in and out of the building, they probably didn't see the point in holding anything back *the robot short circuits* damn it! How are things on your end?"

"I can't find a scrap of Kryptonian tech if that's what you're wondering." He stops scanning and lands next to Barry. "Didn't Batman say this guy had specialized weaponry built specifically to beat Superman? Wouldn't he have done at least some damage to them if that were true?"

"Maybe." Ponders Barry. "But its also possible he wasn't able to deploy those weapons in time for a counter attack. These guys aren't exactly slow y'know."

"Don't have tell me twice *he turns on his communicator* hey Bats! We've done a sweep of the building and there's nothing down here! How're things on your end?"

Several dozen floors above them, in the destroyed office of Lex Luthor are Batman and Zatanna, searching just as Flash and GL are to find anything that could lead them to discovering his current whereabouts. Zatanna is in a meditative position with her eyes glowing as she chants a spell in an unintelligible language while Batman uses his Detective Mode for any clues.

"Nothing so far, they were surprisingly thorough in covering their tracks."

"I'll say, all the tech in this place is fried and even Flash here can't fix it. You want us to do another sweep of the place?"

"Yes and another after that if necessary, Luthor's been planning for this day for a long time and he's our best bet of winning this war quickly as possible."

"Will do, Lantern out."

Ending communication with Hal, Batman turns to Zatanna and asks. "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes it is but brace yourself, we're somewhat breaking the laws of time here and its not a pleasant experience."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just put your hand on me and I'll handle the rest."

He does as told, prompting Zatanna to continue the chant until the spell is finally activated. Immediately the world around them begins to alter as the flow of time regresses back to the day when the Invasion first occurs. The destroyed desk is rebuilt, the dented walls are fixed and painted once again, and the night sky outside gives way to the sun. Eventually two figures form, one of Lex and the other of Mercy on the day of the invasion.

"When a man looks at a sight such as this..." He states while pointing his palm at the window overlooking the city of Metropolis before him. Buildings and streets lie ruined and destroyed, people scurrying around like fleeing cattle as their new masters descend from the heavens to lay siege to their home.

"You expect him to feel a sense of pity for the poor people down there what with their soon to be ruined homes, lives and alien dictators but **not me**. Do you know why? Because I was **right**. **I** warned them all that this would happen when Superman first showed up. **I **told them that his presence would bring nothing but destruction and death to our world and species, but did anyone really listen? No, the few voices of reason were drowned out by the masses of fools and dullards who were to busy gawking at the so-called Man of Steel to hear the facts. Now look at them... the ones to suffer the most from their own hubris *he sighs* but all of life's hardest lessons must be learned through experience and from **this** experience our species will grow stronger and better then ever before. Which is why it falls to me to save the day."

"He's a real man of the people." Comments Zatanna while Batman merely gives her an affirmative grunt.

"Lex." Says a worried Mercy. "We need to get out of here **now**, you know they're going to find out what you're doing here and-"

"And do what? Kill me? Please, any military leader worth his or her weight in armor knows that a genius intellect such as mine is far more useful as an assent and not as something to be gotten rid of."

"This isn't just about you Lex!" She proclaims while glaring at him. "You're not the only one who's going to be attacked when they come! A lot of people could die."

"Yes they will, and while its admittedly sad, the fact of the matter is I've no chance of escaping now. The only thing left to do is sit here and wait for them to come." He walks back to his chair and casually sits down while Mercy merely looks on, furious at him for essentially doing nothing while the whole world is burning around him.

"At least try to get the weapons to safety! If they attack they'll find them down in your lab for sure!"

"No they won't because I hid the weapons somewhere they can't find them, and if they somehow do, anyone who tries to activate them that's not me will be punished by a tactically placed nuclear warhead. Believe me Mercy, I have everything under control."

Then the whole building starts shaking followed by the sound of explosions. "They didn't waste any time it seems." The alarm goes off and soon more chaos begins erupting throughout the building. The security drones and turrets are completely torn to shreds by the attacking Kryptonian's, some of the most advances robots ever created being nothing more than mere nuisances to the mighty alien invaders. Soon the sounds of battle give way to the sounds of terror as the employees inside the building start screaming and panicking, they are quickly silence however.

A Kryptonian officer bursts into the office by kicking in the doors, sending them flying across the room and right through the windows, only narrowly missing Lex. Mercy scowls at him before pulling her gun and firing on him though the bullets don't even manage to dent his armor. The officer chuckles before smacking the gun out of her hand, breaking her whole arm in the process before raising his fist to strike her down.

"Is that really necessary soldier?" Inquires a calm and collected Lex, earning the officers attention. "I assume its me you've come to take am I correct?"

"Indeed Luthor. General Zod wants you heh, 'intelligent' rounded up for a special camp."

"Then take me." He gets out of his chair and walks up to the officer with his arms stretched out. "Put the cuffs on and take me, there's no reason for you to kill her or anyone else in this building. You've more than proven we're not threat to you after all."

The officer merely glares at him from inside his helmet and lowers his fist before placing the cuffs on Luthor's arms. "Try to pull anything and we'll kill you just the same as all these other apes." He pushes Lex into the hallway, letting him have a good luck at his destroyed drones and murdered employees though Lex seemingly doesn't care enough to even glance in their direction.

As they go down the elevator, Batman tries to follow them down there but the spell begins to fall apart a he does. "What happening?"

"Sending our spirits to a specific point in time is a costly spell Bruce, we've been her too long already and we can't stay."

"Damn it." He mutters angrily as his target vanishes from his grasp, then he remembers what Luthor said about high priority targets and an idea begins to form in his mind. "I know how we can find Lex."

* * *

**Kryptonian Capital Ship**

"How goes our procuring of the Earthlings technology Faora? Have you found anything of use to us?" Asks General Zod as he and Faora walk through the hallways of his fleets capital ship floating over the city of Washington DC with his hands behind his back while Faora checks her data-pad.

"It goes well General. In-fact we've managed to find some useful pieces of it which will serve us well in our future conquests."

"Such as?"

"From man known as Ray Palmer we've discovered technology capable of shrinking a person right down to the sub atomic level, even so far as reaching the much theorized 'micro-verse' which will serve us well with a certain Adam Strange's Zeta Tube technology."

Zod gives her a surprised look. "Zeta Tubes? On this world? With those two at our disposal we should be able to launch many successful sneak attacks on whoever we desire."

"My thoughts exactly. Unfortunately Strange himself apparently disappeared not too long ago when his first portal malfunctioned, it didn't survive the event but our scientists have managed to scavange it and we should be able to create something useful from it soon."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing of note from either the Queen or Wayne firms. Both once had 'Applied Sciences' divisions created specifically to build weaponry for the military but their owners quickly ended them and all built technology to instead focus the companies on ugh... social issues. The only worthwhile individuals we managed to get from them are named Lucius Fox and Victor Freeze. The later of which was working on a prototype freeze gun capable of turning anything caught in its ray of fire into solid ice."

Faora's communication device starts beeping. "Forgive me for calling you at this late hour Commander Ul, but we've managed to capture one of those high value targets you told us to keep an eye on."

"Is that so? What is this prisoners name?"

"Adam Strange."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Faora falls silent for a moment before questioning further. "Are you sure its him? We saw him be lost in the Zeta Beam portal through the footage of his camera."

"We did all examinations as per protocol Commander Ul. We even posed questions from his own personal information which he was able to answer correctly. He appears to be the genuine Adam Strange."

"Very well then. Send him to the Brain along with the rest, but keep a close eye on him for anything suspicious."

"It shall be done Commander."

* * *

**Philadelphia Outpost**

The soldier responsible for calling Faora ends communication with his superior and glares at the nearby Adam Strange, sitting in shackles in his prison cell with two guards position outside of his door. "Get this ape on a transport vessel and head for the Brain. Commander Ul wants him with the other 'geniuses' of this planet as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Proclaims one of the guards as he lowers the energy shield keeping Adam trapped inside before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him out of his cell.

Adam lets out a pained yell as he hits the metal floor face first and rubs his aching, bleeding nose. "Oh c'mon! Was that really necessar-"

He receives 'gentle' kick to his side before being forced on his feet and pushed towards the transport dock of the outpost. "Let that be a lesson to you, keep your mouth shut or we'll make you bleed."

Adam nodes as he wipes away the blood in his nose and allows himself a faint smirk as he thinks to himself. "Heh, so far so good, once I get to wherever this Brain place is these guy are gonna in for a very special surprise."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Reign: Superman Part 3

**SUPERMAN: REIGN Part III**

**Written by Joey West**

**Plotted by James Brady &amp; Joey West**

**Part of the DC Prime event, Reign of Krypton**

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Smallville, Kansas**

Clark sat in the dusty halls of Smallville Cathedral, with what seems like the whole town accompanying him. They bow their heads, as Father Hamill's face rises to his crowd, almost feeling a moment of glee. The future man of steel is bored before the man utters his first word, but he stays sitting firmly in his seat, ready to pray for the boy he felt responsible for. His father sits next to him, who notices Clark gazing upon a distraught mother being cradled by her husband, he ruffles his boy's hair, pulling him towards him as he puts his arm around him.

"Well, I'm just going to skip the start and get to the point, we all know why we're here. Matt Darv is currently in a coma, and quite honestly things aren't looking very good for him. And, I think it goes without saying but, I ask you to pray for him. Make sure the lord knows that we care for him, make sure that he hears our plea for this boy's life."

Some people begin to notice Clark sitting there in the front row, some silently applauding him, some seeming disgusted that he would dare show his face. He hears faint whispers from around the large hall of the Cathedral, he tries to ignore, trying to focus on Father Hamill's words. Looking down at his son, Jonathan detects that something is wrong, Clark whispering to his father, who nods as his son leaves the hall into another room.

Smacking the back of his head against the wall, Clark stands in the men's room, splashing some cold water on his face. It doesn't help. He leans against the wall, growling at the ceiling. He pulls at the top of a cubicle door, it bending into the shape of his hand. Noticing a small window, he climbs up, pressing the glass pane softly and detaching it from the window frame. Shuffling out, a familiar blonde haired girl watches him, as she stands about a metre away from the gigantic door. Chloe Sullivan smiles at him, Clark creating a thud as he falls to the ground.

"Y'know, I always thought you were the kinda guy who enjoyed church, Kent."

"Normally I can stand it, but surprisingly everyone seems to have it out for the kid who put another kid in a coma. Anyway, why are you here? You have more reason to hate him than anyone else."

"I don't know. I thought I could've just showed my support, but... he's... I can't."

"You're not to blame for what happened, Chloe."

"If I stayed in and studied like a good girl, none of this would've ever happened. Right now I've got a hangover and not an A+ in sight."

"Alright, you made a bad decision, you're only human. It's natural. Just don't go too hard on yourself."

"Hmph... wanna get out of here, Kent?"

* * *

**Now, the Phantom Zone**

Jor-El grips his son's hand as the boy learns to walk again, his weak legs trying their best to support his body. Kal smiles, forcing his feet along the cold, metal floor. His legs start to pick up speed, the movements becoming more natural as Jor lets go, Kal being able to stand on his own.

"I... I can walk again."

"Good, you're healing. Let's say we speed that up."

Jor opens a case filled with yellow capsules, his son taking one and observing it. Jor reaches over to a near table, giving his son a glass of water.

"They give short bursts of yellow sun radiation, which will have you up at regular speed in little time."

Clark pulls out the capsule, placing it in his mouth and downing the water with it. He shakes his head, contorting his shoulders as his muscles begin to grow back to regular size, his dry, hard skin becoming softer.

"Excellent. Now. I must introduce you to somebody."

An attractive woman in her mid 30s walks into the room, her extravagant gold headdress giving Clark something to chuckle about. In her arms, she cradles a small baby, whose face stays emotionless as he stares into the eyes of Clark. He notices that child's irises are bright yellow, having a lot of time to observe as its pupils lock onto his.

"This is your brother, Kal. His name is Cen. Cen-El."

"Hello-oo-oo."

"And my wife, Lind-El. This—Kal—this is our family. Our legacy."

* * *

**Suicide Slum, Metropolis**

A child aged no more than fifteen scurries through the dark streets of Suicide Slum, trying to avoid the light that falls from the Kryptonian ships above. Her clothing is ragged, dirty, falling apart. The girl tries to keep food from falling out of her paper bag, tripping over herself a bit as she makes her way through the night. She finds a small place under a bridge, where she rustles through, pulling a pre-made sandwich out and digging in.

Voices are heard, a loud humming with an abrupt end. The girl freezes, dropping the sandwich and edging away from the sound, until it gets softer. And softer. And softer. A gust of wind. She's on the ground, crawling away, the contents of her bag on the concrete. Another gust of wind, she's blown back, blood gushing from her nose. A tall woman appears before her, the floor breaking with her every step.

"Hello, girl. You're past curfew."

She gasps for air, paralysed, her mind shattering in disbelief. She looks to the moon, awaiting her death, wondering if it's going to hurt much. Two black figures appear to be in the centre of the rocky white sphere in the sky, growing bigger and bigger until two colours pop in her eyes. Red and yellow. She smiles, she knows she's saved.

She can't help but yell out, "Superman!" as the figures descend. The Kryptonian woman has not a moment to think before she's swept off her feet by a hairy, pale skinned, red eyed beast of a man. Kara Zor-El lands in front of her. She wears bright red and blue, the famous symbol planted on her chest, the suit having much more of an armoured look to it.

"Are you alright?"

"Supergirl!"

"Superwoman."

"Supergirrrrlllll!"

"Super—excuse me."

Growling and screaming is heard as Lobo and the Kryptonian smash into the walls of a local department store, ruining everything inside as they toss each other like basketballs. He pulls out a large scythe, getting ready to slice her into bits.

"Don't &amp;%^£ with tha main man, baby. Now, since you're a lady... I'm not gonna—"

She gives him a boot to the face. Lobo is sent flying into the ground floor of a hotel, the manager staring at him, confused. Giggling, Lobo leaps back forward into action, throwing a chain at the woman. She grabs it, pulling at it and then hitting him as he's launched towards her. Kara descends gracefully into the store, her eyes glowing red and then bursting into a devastating ray of heat, blowing the Kryptonian soldier back.

She then leaps on top of her, pounding down on her face until she's down for the count. Supergirl rises. Lobo runs towards her, the both of them sharing a moment of silence until they explode into laughter. A light bursts into the room from a large hole in the roof, a Kryptonian ship. The two look to each other, smiling until they launch their selves into the air.

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Smallville General Hospital**

The broken and beaten body of Matt Darv lays on a hospital bed, holding on for dear life. His head is heavily bandaged, his face cut and bruised, his eyes stuck shut. The constant beep of a heart monitor is poison to Nao Kansas's hung over head, his body swaying around the room, inching towards the comatose college student. A nurse's head peaks through the door, her eyebrows being raised by Nao's presence. He enters, Nao's palm getting closer to the boy's forehead.

"Sir, you can't be in here."

"SHHHHH!"

His hand is just a centimetre away, blue sparks reach into the boy's skull, his body rocking. Nao smiles, the nurse completely in awe of what is happening. Matt Darv becomes conscious, Nao grabbing his hand.

"God has chosen me to become judge of who lives and who dies until he returns to take the world he has created. I am the judge. I am the judge."

"...oh my god..."

Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas

The young Clark Kent plunged his mind into the world of Miracleman, with Nirvana blaring into his ears through cheap earphones. He sits comfortably on his bed, his hair messy and a few zits poking out of his chin, with cream smothered untidily onto them. A knock is heard at the door, he reaches over and pulls the handle from his bed, his parents stepping in.

"Can't you just put your clothes in the wardrobe where they belong?" Martha groans staring at the piles of T-shirts and blue jeans scattered all over the small farmhouse room. Jonathan walks over and sits next to his son, Clark pulling out his earphones.

"...what's this about?"

Jonathan drops a shirt on his son's lap, as well as a red cloak. The shirt is a bright blue, a yellow shield with an S printed onto it on the chest area. Clark grabbed the cloak, a black S on the back of it.

"Son, I think it's time to tell you who you are."

* * *

**The Garage**

Clark looks down on a long, gunmetal-like pod. It's badly damaged, some of the pipes which run along the bottom burned up, the end of the ship melted slightly. Jonathan steps forward next to his son, so does his mother as they grab him and embrace. The boy runs his hand along it, reaching a small baby-sized opening, which has the symbol from the cloak indented into it. He doesn't know how to feel, taking deep breaths as his parents anticipate his response.

"So, uh, I'm not your son?"

"Of course you are. You've always been OURS and you always will be OURS."

"Then why did you even bother telling me? We could've just played happy families and lived and died like that."

"Because we knew that someone sent you here for a reason. I don't know who, we may never know who but— the cloak's from the ship, whoever sent you wrapped you in it when you landed. The shirt, it's from—"

"Gangbuster. I've seen the old newspapers."

"Well, I thought it looked similar."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, son?"

"Dad... Mom...it's 21st Century. We don't live in the world of Captain Marvel or Wonder Woman or Gangbuster, there's no monsters that're coming to destroy the planet. No evil geniuses who've created a race of evil gorillas hell bent on eradicating the human race. No Justice Society coming to save us. There's no more heroes."

"And that's what's wrong with the world. But you can be the hero, it's not even about the powers, it's about a normal guy standing up and fighting for what's right."

"I'm sorry—I can't be that."

"Clark. Once the world knows what you can do, it's going to change the world. Now it's your decision, are you gonna change it for the-?"

The boy's face scrunches up into a ball, Clark Kent running out of the garage and into the corn fields, his legs speeding up faster than they've ever, wind hitting his skin like machine gun fire, his body turning into a blur. Jonathan and Martha watch from afar, Jonathan holding Martha.

* * *

**Now, the Phantom Zone**

In the darkness of the Phantom Zone night, Kal-El lay restless, his recently rejuvenated powers keeping him up in a buzz. Pulling the case from the side of his bed, he consumes another capsule before getting up to explore his father's home, out of curiosity. Creeping up to the large metal door, he opens it just enough to see his father in the darkly lit hallway, Jor-El takes a capsule from his own case, shoving it down his own throat before stepping into what seems to be a secret room in the wall.

The Kansas child exits, edging his way across the hallway and into a nearby room. It lights up as soon as he enters, Clark flinching for a second, and then shutting the door, making sure no light escapes. He finds his infant brother laying in his slumber, or floating, rather. Tubes run into his brother's arms, his eye being forced open by a machine with small wire stabbed into his pupil. An X-Ray is to the baby's side, which showcases the cybernetic "improvements" made to the small child's body. Clark takes a deep breath. He steps forward. Getting a good look at the child. He gasps in shock. A voice finds its way into his ear.

"Finding trouble in your sleep?"

Jumping, he turns to find his father, whose bloodshot eyes pierce his nerves. The older man has a certain seriousness to him, though he tries to mask it.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you, Kal."

"No, it's—uh—fine."

"I'm guessing you've figured out that your brother isn't entirely Kryptonian by now."

"Yeah."

"I've made it my personal goal to find perfection in life. When I created Brainiac, I believed that my emotions were a weakness, my nature, especially since I was born naturally. But after that went up in smoke, I decided to experiment in nature, which is why you are what you are. I became infatuated with the idea of natural perfection, which is why I sent you to a planet orbiting a yellow sun. I wanted to recreate the perfect Kryptonian."

"Recreate?"

"In our mythologies, in our religions, it is thought that the old world was once orbiting a yellow sun, but the corruption in our blood, in our morals turned it red, turned us from gods into men. Now, while you were a venture into the past, Cen became my venture into the future. Cen was born naturally, altered after with a combination of Brainiac and Kelex model technology, and given energy by 5th dimensional power. You are both, in essence, the men of tomorrow."

"Dad. I've been meaning to say that I've loved getting to know you, getting to know this world that I once belonged to. But I'm going to have to go home soon. I mean, I've got a job, I've got parents, I've got a girlfriend—I've got a city to protect. Oh god, Kara. What happened to her?"

"Kara? Kara Zor-El? Your cousin is on Earth with you?"

"I passed out by the portal, she was—no, did you find?"

"They said you were the only one they brought in. But, Kal-El. My son. You shall return home. Now, I must return to my sleep before Lind notices that I'm gone. Goodnight."

"G'd night."

As his father leaves, his Kryptonian senses detect some heavy breathing from behind. He turns. His eyes move around the room. Grabbing a scalpel-like instrument, he pulls a fighting stance, dishing out some empty threats. All of a sudden, the Man of Steel is grabbed from behind, a syringe jabbed into his neck, he passes out, everything going black, black as night.

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Kent Farm, the Garage**

The clock strikes midnight, constant crunching heading towards the spacecraft. Clark Kent heads over towards the metal pod which brought him to the planet, shirtless, wearing blue jeans and black vans. In his hand he holds his father's shirt, and his other father's cloak, looking at the thing in dread. A panel begins to glow, he didn't notice it earlier in the day but now it's much clearer. Kent rolls his eyes, putting whatever his hands hold on the point of the ship.

"Oh, screw it."

He places his hand on the panel, closing his eyes as a large thud makes his hears bleed. A sting hits his hand, he pulls it away, the crest from his other father's cloak indented into his palm in blood. Stepping back, a keyhole shaped robot rises from the back, near the exhaust. It stares at Clark ominously, Clark stepping back a little further. It begins to speak.

"How long was I out?"

"Erm—"

"You may want to step back."

Clark steps back.

"Further."

A blast of light bursts from the ship, blowing a hole in the ceiling of the garage and shooting into the sky, Clark being thrown onto the ground, gazing in awe at the firework display shown before him. A car is heard from the outside as the light fades. Clark throws on the shirt, shoving the cloak into his bag and running out of the garage. Running across the path, he jumps into Chloe Sullivan's blue truck, she seems not to have seen anything.

"Well, you look like you're in a rush."

"Er—yeah."

"So, let's set this town on fire."

Clark looks to the garage door, the robot pokes what seems to be its head from it. Kent tries to ignore it, turning his head as the truck begins to move.

Somewhere in The Phantom Zone, Now

"Did you really have to knock him out?"

"Did you think he was just gonna let himself be kidnapped?"

"You could've explained the situation to him."

"Ah, Val, ever the diplomat."

A clicking is heard, as well of movement of the air felt near Clark's nose. His eyes open, he finds a group of men and women staring at him, all but one with guns in their hands. He tries to move his arms, but they're typically held in place.

"Hello... Kal, is it?"

"Clark... my name... is Clark."

"Well, Clark. We're not enemies. My name is Val-Zod. We knew each other as children. We're here to stop the invasion of Earth by Kryptonian forces."

"...what...?"

* * *

**TBC...**


	19. Reign of Krypton 5: Brain Parasites

**Reign of Krypton #5**

**"Brain Parasites"**

**By Ivan Krolo**

* * *

**The Brain**

Hovering far in the upper atmosphere of the planet, hidden far from the prying eyes of all but a select few is the Kryptonian station known as the Brain. A circular shaped vessel created to house the most brilliant minds of a conquered world in which its best and brightest are forced to construct weapons and technology for the Empire. Though over two decades have passed since could fulfill its designated purpose, now it lives again and like any such place, it will work its prisoners to death before they are discarded for newer ones.

One of these newer ones is Adam Strange, a young but renowned expert in the field of portals. His research bore fruit many months ago when he managed to create the world's first Zeta Tube, that is before it sucked him through it and seemingly trapped him in an unknown part of space, thought to be dead by many. But to the surprise of Faora and many of the Kryptonian who wrote him off as such, he lives and now sits patiently as the transport vessel flies further away from Earth and begins docking in the space station. Merely an hour after he was found near the outpost.

"Get up ape!" Yells the soldier as he grabs Adam by the hand and forces him off his seat and pushes him towards the hatch of the vessel.

The ship shakes a bit as it finally lands before the hatch lowers itself down. Revealing a large military operation going on inside the station with dozens of soldiers and prisoners walking all over the place to their designated locations. Much like their armor, the station is alien in its design with the walls having turtle shell like shapes and many gray colors and Kryptonian symbols decorating the walls.

"Okay... I was not expecting this." Mutters a surprised Adam before the officer pushes him off the ship with the but of his rifle.

"Didn't I tell you to walk?!" He yells as Adam gets on his feet and walks as the officer continues pushing him in his desired direction. With each hit, Adam clenches his fist in rage and thinks to himself. "Enjoy this while it lasts pal."

After 10 minutes of walking throughout much of the station, they finally reach the main hub of it all, the place where the prisoners reside during the day before being relegated to their cells at night. The two officers uses their own palm prints, opening the doors and revealing a relatively small area in comparison to the hanger comprised of two levels. A lower level in which the prisoners work in and an upper level accessed by both staircases and elevator for the guards and drones to oversee them. That's when Adam Strange lays his on them.

A do of Ted Kord and Ray Palmer work in the heart of the lower level, using the Kryptonian holographic computers to work on any tech assigned to them. Their complexions are pale from the lack of sunlight, bags hang under their eyes from lack of sleep and their clothes are tattered in many areas. "Move scum!" The officer pushes Adam again with the but of his rifle, nearly knocking him down.

However, this time Adam doesn't do as commanded, prompting the officer to strike him. "Don't disobey me scum-" Before he can hit him Adam moves quickly out of the way, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first on the ground. Adam smirks at this before saying. "Sorry, but you're done pushing me around."

Vibrating the molecules in his muscles, he sets his hands free before uttering. "!esael- Ugh, *he notices them readying to fire on him* !esaeleR llepS!" A bright ray of light envelops him, quickly fading and transforming Adam's entire appearance to that of his true self, The Flash, earning surprised looks from everyone present. "Bet you didn't see that coming?"

"Sound the alar-" States one off the nearby soldiers though Flash, using his own momentum manages to punch him in the face before he can react. Seemingly knocking him out. "Huh, guess you guys aren't so tough without that armor to protect you."

The Kryptonian's all glare at him and ready themselves for battle though Flash merely smiles when a black colored portal opens up in the air from which an armor suited Batman, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow and Black Canary all jump out of and land nearby Flash who receives a pat on the back from Hal. "Nice work buddy, I knew you'd pull it off."

"Says the guy who thinks I'm too dumb to read and remember everything from 50 books." Counters Flash though Hal is forced to creative a miniature castle around both the heroes and the scientists to deflect the incoming laser blasts from the Kryptonian's.

"I've been waiting to get me some payback *he looks over to Black Canary and an idea forms in his mind* say Canary."

"Yeah?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if I gave you a microphone and some big ass speakers, how strong would your Canary Cry get?"

She gives him a confident smirk before clearing her throat. "Oh, it would get pretty strong I'd say."

"Music to my ears then." He creates several constructs while his castle one begins to crack from all the attacks, both from the lasers and the strength enhanced Kryptonian's, most of which are ear pieces to block out the sound. Canary, as promised, receives a microphone construct coupled with massive speakers on four sides of the room. "Let er rip!"

Doing as commanded, Canary unleashes her Canary Cry into the microphone, the usually powerful sonic blasts becomes over ten times as strong thanks to the amped up speakers which not only sends Kryptonian soldiers falling to their knees. Not helped by their increased hearing with most of them bleeding out of their ears. The blast is so strong the constructs themselves begin to split apart while the entire station shakes.

Letting the constructs disappear, the heroes look around and notice that the blast managed to take down every single present soldier. "That's a lovely singing voice you have young lady." Comments Shazam as he rubs his ears to ease the buzzing.

"Babe, I've never loved you as much as I do right now." States Ollie with a seductive tone to his voice to which Dinah kisses him on the cheek. "I know honey."

"Enough chit chat." Interjects Batman as he makes his way to the scientists. "That attack bought us time yes, but the ones that were farther away have most certainly called in for reinforcements. We don't have much time left." He notices the collars on their necks which seemingly prevent them from speaking. "Hrn, these could be a problem."

"Not for me." States Hal as he flashes his ring at them, allowing it to scan how they work and promptly de-activate them. Freeing up both Kord and Palmer to speak as they rub their necks to ease the pain.

"Thank you all so much for coming to help us. We thought we were goners for sure." Says Palmer as he shakes Batman's hand.

"Actually we didn't know you two were in here." Interjects Hal. "We only came here to get Lex- Ow!" He receives a quick jab in the side from Barry to shut up.

"Which brings up the question." Speaks up Ollie. "Where **is** the world's most egotistical bald man? Shouldn't he be here with the rest of you geniuses?"

"Sorry guys but we don't know." Answers Ted Kord. "Lex was with us for a while but they took him away to a secret part of the station, it's been over a week since we've seen him. We don't even know if he's alive."

"Doesn't mean he's not either." Comments Black Canary while crossing her arms. "If we're going to get our hands on those weapons he was building, then we should still search this place before the cavalry arrives. Who knows, we might find something else that's useful."

"Agreed, which is why we'll have to cover as much ground as possible." Declares Batman while eyeing them all. "Flash, I assume you managed to get a good look at the place while they were bringing you here?"

"I didn't get all of it but I'd say I got about 30 percent in this here noggin of mine."

"Then you're in-charge of searching this place, with your speed you should be able to get past or avoid most of the enemy. I and Black Canary will serve as a secondary search team to cover the other side of this place while Lantern, Lantern, and Shazam keep these bastards focused on them and not us. Do you all have those amulets Zatanna gave us?"

They all nod in agreement. "Then let's go."

"Wait!" Yells Ted Kord as they begin walking away. "What about us?"

"The two of you... " Says Captain Marvel while picking them by the collars of their shirts. "Are going up there."

Before either of them can say or do anything, he hurls them upward towards the portal from whence the Justice League arrived it and watches as it closes before flying off to join the strike team.

* * *

**Hangar**

"What in the name of Rao was that?!" Exclaims a Kryptonian Commander to one of his nearby soldiers while the others mobilize around him.

"It seems to have been some kind of sonic attack coming from the center of the station sir where-"

"Where the prisoners are I know. Have you managed to contact anyone in that general area?"

"I'm afraid not sir. It appears they've all fallen-"

A loud crashing noise is heard coming from the nearby hallway followed by the sounds of laser rifles, shouts and things exploding from the other side of the door. Culminating with them being torn open by Green Lantern blasting a Kryptonian through them with a massive bowling ball construct.

The strike team immediately goes through the doors and is greeted by dozens of angry and eager for battle Kryptonian's with Ollie commenting. "Now I know how Han felt when he opened the hangar doors."

The enemy immediately opens fire on them with Lantern creating two constructs, one resembling a much smaller version of the Great Wall of China for cover and another being a dual mini-gun turret with rocket launchers on the side. "You wanna take this or should I?" Inquires Hal while Ollie takes out an arrow and aims to fire it. "No thanks, I prefer the old fashioned way."

He fires his arrow at one of the Kryptonian's who easily captures it inches from his face with a smirk. "Your primitive weapons are useless- " The tip of the arrow explodes, releasing a smoke from within, within seconds the soldier falls on his back, unconscious.

"Thank you, magic pixie dust." Quips Ollie before firing more arrows while Hal man's his own turret constructs and opens fire on the enemy, firing both lasers and rocket constructs at them while several soldiers jump in the arrow to attack them from above. Unfortunately for them, Captain Marvel arrives at the scene and flies into them, sending them all crashing through the roof of the hangar and into the upper level of the station.

Moments later they're both sent flying through the roof again, landing directly in the middle of two squadrons, knocking them on their backs. Marvel's not far behind and as he channels all his power, his eyes glow with blue sparks seeping out before he unleashes it all with a mighty roar. **"ALA KAZAM! SSSHHHAZZZAAMMM!"**

* * *

**Prison Cells**

"Quite the commotion out there eh? What's that, the fourth or fifth time this whole place shook?" Inquires Lex with a smirk on his face as he stands mere inches away from the energy field keeping him inside his cell. The soldier guarding him only a foot away turns around and scowls at him before stating, "After your stunt yesterday, I had thought you'd learn to keep your damn mouth shut Luthor."

"Logically speaking Ab-Kar I should. But you see *his smirk turns into a pleased smile* but one of the things that's always been hard for me is to not gloat when I'm winning."

"What in Rao's name are you talking ab-" He feels the joint parts of his armor start to stiffen up, slowly but surely his movements are stalled completely. Leaving him trapped inside of his own suit. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"When you grabbed me by the throat yesterday after I insulted you clearly inferior intellect to my own, I touched your arm. To everyone else but myself this was nothing be a reaction to getting choked. However, when my palm made contact with your suit, it released a small colony of hide nanites I stored away. Nanites which I've been slowly and subtly been taking over your suits systems via a virus and the others have been working on. Call it a precursor to your little invasions downfall. Now then, release me."

His suit moves on its own upon hearing Lex's voice. His hand enters the appropriate code to de-activate the energy field. With it down Lex casually walks out of the cell and smirks again at the captive Kryptonian. "Now then, where's the technology you took from me, Kord and Palmer hidden?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" He barks back though Lex merely sighs before ordering. "Crush his head."

It complies and immediately places the palms around his skull, they press harder and harder against it, driving the fingers deeper and deeper until Ab-Kar starts screaming in pain. He tries to struggle, to use his own strength to take back control but due to the lack of exposure to the sun he and many of his fellow warriors share, he simply cannot. Eventually, he relents.

"On the opposite end of the station! Literally on the opposite end of where we are here! They're the only doors protected by an energy field!"

"Let him go." The arms stop and return to their normal position. "Now follow me."

Doing as commanded, the suit follows its master into the hallway with Ab-Kar struggling to set himself free of it. Almost immediately a red streak passes by them both, causing the wind to rise before returning to them.

"Flash?" States a befuddled Lex. "Weren't you, your idiot sidekick and Lantern all killed in Washington?"

"Nice to meet you too Mister Luthor." He sarcastically replies. "And no we weren't. In fact, we've come here to save you."

"I doubt the three of you could manage something like get to this station."

"Good thing it's not just the three of us then." He presses on his ear piece. "Batman, Canary, I found Lex. Want me to get him to you so we can get out of here?"

* * *

"Little busy right now. Call you later." States Batman before ending communication with Flash as he and Canary run towards a pair of soldiers protecting a pair of doors with a force field place over them. A place worth protecting no doubt.

"Stop right there humans!" Orders one of the two soldiers as they ready to fire. Seeing their attackers aren't going to comply, they fire their Kryptonite powered weaponry.

"Get behind me!" Shouts Batman to Canary who complies and takes cover while he activates the Plasma Shields on his gantlets to deflect their blasts. With them quickly closing the gap, Canary sees an opportunity and decides to use it. Unleashing a powerful sonic cry, the Kryptonian's are dazed long enough for Batman to fire two pellets at them, wrapping their heads in a foam-like substance.

The more they struggle to rip it off the tighter it gets and soon, the lack of the air causes them to fall asleep. "Are they gonna be alright?" Asks Canary while kneeling to check on them.

"Yes, their facial muscles have relaxed from the sleep which means the foam will create holes for them to breathe through." The places shakes again.

"I guess the boys aren't holding back on the distraction end."

"You can say that again." States Flash as he suddenly appears next to them while carrying Luthor. "I took a gander at the hangar and they're really messing the place up. Especially Lantern who's gone all Rambo 4 on them."

"Don't you mean Rambo?" Quips Canary with a smirk on her face though Flash is not amused.

"I'm not gonna get dignify that with a response." He bluntly states while putting Lex down on the ground. "Want me to go tell the others we're getting out of here?"

Batman nods prompting Flash to run back to the hangar before turning his attention to Lex. "Luthor, you're a hard man to find these days."

"I should hope so. A high-value target such as myself should be properly protected from any possible liberators, after all. In fact, I'm quite surprised you managed to do it at all, care to share the details?"

"You'll get your answers when we get back to headquarters."

"Oh, but we can't leave yet, not before we destroy this little armory of theirs." He says while turning his head towards the nearby doors.

"How do you know its the armory?" Inquires Dinah.

"Lets just say I had a reliable source of information. Beyond these doors is all the technology they stole from every company targeted during the invasion. Well, except mine, of course."

"After you hid it away somewhere, which what you'll be telling us once we're safe." States Batman with Lex nodding in agreement.

"Of course! What kind of man would I be to not help Earths heroes in their present time of need? In fact, as a gesture of good will, I'll be opening the doors for us."

Walking over to one of the nearby unconscious soldiers. Lex rips off the foam before placing his right palm on his suit. "Activate." He states and the suit does as commanded, getting open despite its owner being completely unconscious.

"Now, would you be so kind as to open this door for us?"

* * *

**Hangar**

Captain Marvel grunts in pain as a Kryptonian soldier punches him both in the face and stomach over and over while his hands are held in place by two others on each side. "Not so tough with your witchcraft are you old man?!"

"Kids today, no respect." He mutters with a smirk before headbutting the one punching him before either of his comrades can reach he breaks his arms free, punches the one on the left and backhands the one on the right.

However, one of the ships nearby fires a pair of rockets into him, sending him flying straight through a nearby wall. Lantern and Green Arrow face similar problems as the Kryptonian's now assault them with their ships and giant mech suits. His wall constructs are crumbling away quickly followed by a rocket destroying the turrets sending Hal flying backward.

"God damn! I'm out!" Proclaims Ollie as he helps Hal back up. "Batman! Did you find the bald man yet?!"

"We've got him Arrow, Flash is en route to your position, just hold out a little longer!"

"Easy for him to say." States an annoyed Hal as he tries to keep the wall construct up but grits his teeth in anger when he sees the enemy firing relentlessly on Captain Marvel, completely pinning him down.

"God damn it... at this rate they're gonna kill him..." He thinks before realizing what he has to, he turns to Green Arrow next to him. "Listen to me, when I send the old man your way, I want you both to run like hell and make sure these two don't follow you, got it?"

"What are you-" Before he can finish, Hal opens up his construct ever so slightly and flies through it.

He is immediately assaulted by both rocket launcher and blaster fire from all directions, even with his rings energy to protect him, he can feel it getting weaker and weaker. Soon he starts bleeding out of his nose and mouth. But he doesn't care, because he knows someone else is getting far worse right in front of him, and he won't allow it to continue.

He manages to reach Captain Marvel and creates a bubble construct to protect them from the enemy. "Don't fall asleep on me now old man, I don't think Robin Hood over there's gonna be able to carry you if you do."

Hal quips while struggling to keep both his constructs active earning a chuckle from Captain Marvel who manages to get himself out of the wall. "Always the funny guy eh Lantern?"

"What can I say, its part of my charm." The bubble starts to crack all over. "Listen to me, I'm about to throw your ass in a big bubble right across the room. Don't let them follow you, understand?"

The Captain gives him a worried look before saying. "You're going to get the Green Lantern Corp aren't you?"

"Might as well try. Without their big ships, these guys don't have a snowballs chance of gunning me down."

He lets out a tired sigh before getting back to his feet and placing his hand on Hal's shoulder. "Good luck son."

Hal smirks and nods at him before creating another bubble construct within the current in then proceeds to hurl it across the place with Captain Marvel still inside. He watches as the old hero fires his electric blasts and destroys the entrance to the hallway from which they came, making it impossible for the enemy to hunt them.

"Okay, now's my turn to run." Focusing all his will power into the ring, Hal yells at the top of his lungs as he fires a massive blast of energy at the mechs and remaining ground forces, knowing them all away before creating a jet fighter construct. He immediately flies's out of the hangar with the enemy pilots right behind him and spots their reinforcements arriving in the form of their capital ship.

"So much for getting away without the big guns on me." He states as they release a dozen fighters all of which start pursuing Hal who makes his way farther and farther from Earth. Just before he leaves their range, he gets a call from his communicator.

"Hal! What the hell are you doing?!" Asks a worried Flash though Hal simply chuckles.

"I'm getting these guys off your asses is what I'm doing, besides, I finally got a good shot at getting to Oa from here. Might as well take it and bring you guys some backup."

"You really are a pain in the ass you know that? Pulling a stunt like this just as we're about to get away."

"Like I told the old man, its part of my charm. Now shut the hell up and get out of here, I got bogies on my tail and you're distracting me."

"Hal... Good luck out there."

"Same to you man, same to you."

He ends communication with the others and takes one last look at the Earth before firing up the engines of his jet construct and making his way towards Oa.

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"This... is an insult to us all Faora..." Utters a furious Zod as he stands in hangar of the station, his eyes scornfully looking over all the damage done to their equipment and men. "These... **heroes** will pay for this dearly... As will you Commander for letting that damn impostor onto this station!"

His yell echoes through the entire place, sending shivers down the spines of all his men with the exception of Faora who merely smirks and chuckles. "And what pray tell is so funny?!"

"What's funny is seeing you so riled up my dear husband." She says while walking up to him and placing her hand on his face. "Especially because of how foolish you'll feel when you realize how unnecessary it all is."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew something was off the second I received that report, but I let it go anyway just to see what would happen. But I put one safeguard in place to ensure that if something like this did happen, we would still be victorious in the end."

"What safeguard are you talking about?"

Her smirk transforms into a confident smile. "The humans own technology which we procured is what will seal their fates, very, very soon..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Reign: Wonder Woman Part 2

**Wonder Woman Reign #2**

**_War Zone_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

**_With Ares and Hercules_**

"Now Hercules, you know what you have to do." Ares ordered earning a smirk from Hercules.

"I know what I need Ares, now be gone with whatever endeavor you plan on doing." Hercules stated not caring for whatever Ares had planned.

"Mess up my plans Ares and I will put you in Tartarus!" Ares shouted as his aurora spiked around him. Thus letting Hercules know, he should probably stop talking.

"Fine, go and accomplish your goal, I have an island to rule." Hercules said as Ares vanished from his side.

"Now my army!" Hercules cried out gaining his followers attention. "Let's go rule over these Amazons."

* * *

**_With Diana_**

It had been a few hours since the Manticore attack. Again Diana was thankful that was the only thing they had to compete with today. Right now she was standing in front of Hippolyta as the two were talking about her priorities.

"All I'm saying Diana, you're a person Amazons look up to for strength. We need you here now more than ever." Hippolyta explained hoping that her point would come across.

"I understand that mother but I need a life of my own as well. I want private time, I want to see what's going on in the world again, and I want to seek companionship. I grow tired of just being the guardian of Themyscira." Diana answered earning a gasp from Hippolyta. It was as though she did not understand.

"You want to go back into Man's world don't you?" Hippolyta started off with anger in her eyes. "There is nothing out there for you Diana. As for companionship, I'm sure you can find someone here on the island."

"I swear you do not understand." Diana muttered as she took a breath to calm herself. Right before she could talk the sound of men shouting "Hail Hercules" got her attention.

"Queen Hippolyta its Hercules, he's….he's back." Artemis stated as color drained from Hippolyta face.

"Prepare every Amazon for battle, sound the war drums, and tell everyone to go for the kill. If they have the chance to kill Hercules, they better take it." Hippolyta ordered earning a nod from Artemis. "Will you fight with us Diana?"

"Of course, I would not leave my sisters in peril." Diana answered as she went to her small home to suit up for this war.

_I would much rather settle this peacefully but given that it is Hercules. A man who takes great pleasure in trapping, raping, and selling my fellow Amazons. I must take his life away from him. It's not as though I want too but he has become a harm to everyone around him._ Diana convinced herself as she finished putting on her war armor.

* * *

**_With Hercules_**

"Tell me how many of their women we have captured?" Hercules questioned as the scene on the shores of Themyscira was tragic. Amazons bodies were bleeding out. Others long past dead and had become food for the animals that lived there. Even some of his men were killed with arrows and swords.

"About fifty or so Hercules, no Queen Hippolyta just yet but we believe she and the rest of the Amazons are coming so-." One of his soldiers started off before an arrow to the throat cut him off completely.

"Ahhh Queen Hippolyta, you have not aged a day since we last met." Hercules said taking the arrow out of the soldier who had just died and broke it in half.

"Arrogance still clouds your judgment Hercules." Hippolyta answered back as her Amazons donned in their war attires were ready to fight.

"It's this arrogance that caused you to become another victim Hippolyta! Or have you forgotten our precious moment!" Hercules shouted as that was what caused Hippolyta to snap.

"Kill them all Amazons!" Hippolyta roared as arrows started to rain onto the beach.

"Bring my hammer at once!" Hercules ordered before continuing. "I intend on seeing how far I could launch their heads off their shoulders."

"I won't allow that." Hippolyta shouted as she started fighting Hercules one on one. Leaving her Amazons to fend for themselves.

"Bring it." Hercules said as he started throwing wild jabs at Hippolyta. Hippolyta was able to dodge them with grace before hitting Hercules with the shield on her left arm. Thus drawing a bit of blood for Hercules.

"Your hammer!" A soldier shouted as he tossed it towards Hercules who was able to grab Hippolyta by her right arm and tossed her a few feet away from him.

"I wonder if I can squash your head like a grape Hippolyta." Hercules pondered to himself now had his hammer in his hand. Right before he could deliver a powerful blow to Hippolyta. A woman with long black hair and blue eyes appeared before him. They wore a red, silver, and blue armor that protected their torso. On her left hand was a blue and red shield. While on her hip was a golden lasso. On her back was a sword. Her feet were covered with blue and red boots. Finally over her right arm was red and silver armor that had a glow to it. This woman, whoever they were had stopped his hammer from striking Hippolyta down.]

"Tempt me if you dare Hercules!" Diana shouted before knocking Hercules back to the sea.

"Diana what are you-." Hippolyta started off before Diana cut her off.

"Aid the rest of my sisters, I can handle Hercules myself." Diana said with a confidence in her voice.

"I trust you to stop him, I will work with Artemis to free our sisters." Hippolyta replied back as Hercules came jumping back to the battlefield with his hammer striking down at Diana who was able to block the blow with her shield which broke after taking the blow.

"Gotcha." Hercules said before hitting Diana with the hammer. Thankfully her armor which covered her took most of the blow. Diana reeling back from the hit decided to go all out against Hercules. Starting with a flurry of punches and kicks. Each hitting a point on his armor.

"Please you cannot break Ares armor." Hercules boasted before upper cutting Diana high into the sky.

_Ares armor? Could that had been what I was sensing. Ares returning…then again with this war and who knows what war man's world is enduring at the time. _Diana thought to herself before balancing herself in the air. _I have to end my fight with Hercules now. If Ares is making a move, will need all might to stop him._

As Diana shot down towards the shore with a vengeance. Hercules seeing her come back waited until she was in range of his hammer. Right before Diana could get him in her range, he was going to surprise her.

"So long princess." Hercules taunted once more as he swung the hammer upwards. As the sounds of something flying through the air was heard.

"Idiot." Diana muttered coldly before landing a right hand to Hercules chest. For a brief second the armor on Diana seemed to have glowed red as it pierced through Hercules once impenetrable armor.

"Impossible, Ares said that this would-." Hercules started off before blood started seeping through his mouth. Diana had stabbed him with his blade and worked her way through his upper torso, neck, and head. Thus ridding the world of Hercules once and for all.

"May Charon make your journey through the styx painless." Diana wished before saying a quick prayer for his passing. After seeing Hercules now dead, most of the soldiers seemed to have died right there on the spot.

"My sisters we have victory!" Artemis cheered earning a loud cheer from others who had survived the short but deadly fight.

"Now let us collect our fallen sisters and give them a proper send off into the afterlife." Queen Hippolyta said earning nods of understanding from most Amazons on the field. "Diana I need you to-." As Diana was gone from the battlefield; leaving most of her fellow sisters confused.

"Where did she go?" An Amazon pondered. Wondering where their champion had flow off too.

**_With Diana_**

_Ares, I know you're out there and when I find you, I shall stop you._ Diana thought to herself as she continued her flight to the one place Ares would go. Olympus.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Reign: Aquaman Part 1

**Aquaman Reign #1**

**_Betrayal Of The Worst Kind_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

"So long my former king!" Kaldur shouted before hitting Aquaman with a powerful punch to the head which sent him stumbling.

"To think I was going to marry you." Mera stated before hitting Aquaman with a powerful jet of water which sent him flying into the sea. "May your death be a release."

"Perfect, that's what I like to see in my warriors." General Zod stated before continuing his speech. "Such fierce hatred and anger, you two will truly make my fellow soldiers proud. It would be an honor to have you two at my side."

"Now let's go take over this world." Mera earning smile from Zod who was happy that Atlantis would now crumble with his two newest allies.

_With Aquaman_

_Where did I go wrong with this plan?_ Aquaman thought to himself while thinking of how he ended up in this current situation.

* * *

**_Atlantis 1 Hour Past Zod's Message_**

"My king, what should we do in this situation?" Kaldur questioned wanting to know the plan of action. The last thing anyone in Atlantis wanted to do was go to war. Especially if it was for those who lived on the surface.

"I'm going to have to think Kaldur. I need to get to the Justice League but I know how popular they're with the Atlantians. So I need to be discreet about it." Aquaman answered earning a nod from Kaldur.

"What if one of us goes to the league in your place? Right now the people of Atlantis need their king in troubling times." Mera stated coming into the room.

"You know how some Atlantians feel about you and Kaldur. They're still those who believe that you two will betray me." Aquaman started off before continuing. "The last thing I need is your public reputations suffering because of a decision I made."

"Sorry your _highness_" One Sa-mara spat out as though it was the worst word to say. "You have a surface dweller whose here to see you."

A male wearing silver and black armor came into the room. The thing that stood out the most was the symbol on their chest which looked like some sort of backward curved S. General Zod was now in Atlantis and Aquaman was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Thank you Sa-Mara, and pleasant greetings to the King of Atlantis himself." General Zod started off before continuing. "I will admit it was hard getting here but worth it. I wish to talk to you about what me and my fellow Kryptonian's have to offer. I feel as though you and your people can get the respect they truly deserve."

"Let's cut to the chase here General Zod." Aquaman started off before continuing. "What exactly do you want from Atlantis."

"Straight to the point, very well King Arthur. I wish to have you at my side. As the first nation to side with me and my people. I rather not have you bring violence to your nation. If I can take a peaceful path, then I shall take it. I meant what I said during my message. You will receive a better deal than those in the surface world." Zod explained.

"I say we take the deal." Sa-Mara stated earning a smirk from Zod.

"Know that you do not speak for me Sa-Mara." Aquaman answered back. As a device on Zod's wrist went off.

"Look King Arthur, my aquatic suit still needs repairs. Take this device when you're ready and contact me. I will pick you up from whatever location you reside." Zod informed while handing Arthur a rectangular device. "Take care King Arthur and esteemed council."

As Zod took the time to exit the council room, leaving everyone to think about what just happened.

"We should side with General Zod." Sa-Mara stated earning a glare from Aquaman.

"I would rather Atlantis die before siding with him." Mera said.

"Like we can trust the opinion of one of those people." Sa-Mara answered back as Mera's eyes started to glow.

"Do you wish to battle me now Sa-Mara?!" Mera questioned not in the mood for Sa-Mara's games today.

"ENOUGH! Council is dismissed until tomorrow." Aquaman ordered having to diffuse the situation.

"C.O.R.A.L will continue to stay on patrol during this time my king." Throg, captain of the police corps stated earning a nod from Aquaman.

_With Aquaman, Mera, and Kaldur_

"I wasn't expecting Zod to appear in Atlantis. I do wonder how he was able to find us." Aquaman stated.

"I doubt we have traitors among us besides Sa-Mara." Mera commented as she hated Sa-Mara and wanted to bury her in the deep ocean floor.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm going to have to side with General Zod. From there I can learn what their plan is for our planet. I can't tell the Justice League what I plan to do. Outside of being scattered with their own problems. I truly need to make this a scenario they did not see coming. Mera, I want to you watch over Atlantis. Kaldur, protect Mera and step up where needed. I know for a fact that you can do this." Aquaman explained earning looks of disapproval from Mera and Kaldur.

"Very well my King." Kaldur said knowing that there wasn't room for arguing.

"No, Arthur that…that's crazy. I won't allow you to do that to yourself." Mera pleaded.

"Mera, the day I put on this crown on, I realized I had to put the needs of Atlantis before myself. Don't worry, I will come back." Aquaman said earning a nod from Mera.

"Okay, I'll walk Kaldur back to his home." Mera volunteered as Aquaman nodded in response.

_With Mera and Kaldur_

"You know I will not allow Arthur to do this right." Mera said earning a nod from Kaldur.

"I was hoping you would say that, now what should we do?" Kaldur questioned as the two started their own conversation.

* * *

**_Current Time with Mera and Kaldur_**

"Faora, show our new members their living quarters for the time being. Tomorrow we shall talk about solidifying our alliance with Atlantis." Zod ordered earning a nod from Faora who was happy about having new members on their team.

_With Aquaman_

"My king we're here for you!" A voice cried out as he saw a Med Ship coming towards him. The sound of the siren's taking him out of his thoughts.

"Where are Queen Mera and Aqualad?" Another voice asked wondering where they were.

"They have betrayed Atlantis for General Zod." Was all Aquaman could say as the ramifications of this was going to be huge.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Reign of Krypton: Green Lantern

**Reign of Krypton: Green Lantern**

**Story by Ivan Krolo**

**Script by Bodhi Ouellette**

* * *

**Space:**

Trenching through the black void known as space is Green Lantern of Sector 2814 Hal Jordan, riding a green spaceship constructed out of his ring. The wings have been damaged and he is quickly losing juice in his ring, due to the amount of energy he is using to create the construct, and the power being used to have the ship travel. The armada of Kryptonian spaceships hot on his tail, blasting away at his ship is not helping the matter at hand either.

Hal was sweating profusely. _"Common, Hal, keep it together,"_ Hal thought to himself, trying to keep his focus in line. _"They won't be following me for long… Just… have to get to Oa."_

Hal needed to keep him determined and not loose focus on keeping the jet construct stable. After All, if he doesn't get the support of Oa to send troops down to stop the Kryptonians, then he, and the rest of Earth is doomed. He needed to find a way to lose the fleet, he pondered to himself. He noticed an incoming asteroid belt, with large chunks of meteors wandering aimlessly. Hal smirked. _"__**Perfect**__."_

Hal manouvered the jet through the swarm of rocks and meteors within the belt, and so did the Kryptonian fleet following him. But even with all of the pathways and narrow dodges Hal had to make, the Kryptonians were still able to keep on him. But when Hal noticed a gigantic piece of meteor floating towards his line of sight, Hal came up with a quick escape plan. The ship swooped down and under the meteor, and quickly, Hal flung back up and over the meteor, hiding behind the meteor, while the Kryptonian ships continued to progress on, now losing it's target. Hal looked abroad to see the fleet leaving, when Hal pat himself on the back for his quick strategy.

"There. Finally lost those suckers," expressed Hal. "Now to get the hell to Oa-"

A blast from above impacted the main hull of the jet construct, breaking apart in pieces, and knocking Green Lantern away. Hal looked up to see that a lone Kryptonian ship, pointing it's weapons at Hal. Then, the rest of the fleet came in, surrounding Hal with their turrets. Hal was outnumbered six to one, and with limited juice still packed within his ring, he had only two options; surrender, or fight until the very end.

Hal was no coward. He wasn't going to give in to the rule of the Kryptonians, no matter if it meant for the sacrifice of him. That is what a Green Lantern does, after all. With just a thought, his ring constructed a large sphere that enclosed Hal from the onslaught of bullets that the Kryptonian ships were unloading onto Hal. It took all the strength and mental power Hal could muster out to keep the shield intact for a while, but soon enough, it broke, leaving Hal with one last option; to go on an offense.

Hal quickly raised his arm out and created a spiked ball and chain construct that he used to swing at the ships. He was able to destroy one of the ships, and managed to take another swing at knocking another one down, but he was eventually overcome by the Kryptonian ships, who shot him in the leg. This made Hal descend back into the meteor, where the damaged Kryptonian ship laid. As he rested on the meteor, and the Kryptonian furiously ripped out the cockpit of his ship and approached Hal, grabbing his pasty head and ready to fry his brains out, he began to ponder the inevitable end that he was about to get.

How even in failure, his death will get the attention of the Guardians of Oa, and for that matter, the Green Lantern Corps to hopefully act upon this death and see that the Kryptonians have made their move on Earth. At least he found pleasure in that. But one thing that Hal then began reminiscing about was Carol. How will she react with him gone, sacrificed so that Earth may stand. All things that don't really matter to him, since he was about to die, and it would not be in vain. He closed his eyes, and waited for his fate…

But something delayed his fate, it seemed. As one of the Kryptonian ships exploded suddenly, causing the Kryptonian to bring his direction above. This gave Hal the chance to create a new construct, this time a boxing glove, and smacked the Kryptonian off of him. When Hal looked up, he could see a man, flying in a grey jet pack, with red painted lines, wearing a red and white spacesuit, equipped with two blasters that shot out explosive rounds. The spaceman shot another round on the rest of the Kryptonian ships still flying, while Hal continued to battle the Kryptonian soldier.

With one more swoop of the boxing glove construct, Hal punched the Kryptonian into the meteor so hard that it split the meteor into dozens of pieces, knocking the soldier out. Hal looked over to find that the Spaceman had since destroyed three more of the ships, with one remaining, but he was not paying attention, and the ship managed to get behind him. Yet again, Hal quickly constructed a big saw blade and shot it out at the last remaining ship, splitting it in half, blowing up. With the enemies defeated, Hal floated over to the Spaceman, placing his two pistols back in their holsters.

"Hey, uh, thanks for saving me back there," reassured Hal.

"No problem," replied the Spaceman. "You're a Green Lantern, huh?"

"Yup. Name's Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814… or Earth."

"Earth, you say? You and I seem to be out of our native planet, it looks like."

"I guess so. What's your name?"

"Name's **Adam Strange.** I come from Earth, but in a freak accident, I ended up being transported onto an alien planet called **Rann.**"

"Ah, so **you're **the 'Spaceman from Rann' that everyone's been talking about."

"Have they? I must admit I'm flattered. So what brings you so far out? You out trying to bust the intergalactic cosmic drug problem going on too?"

"Actually, I was on my way back to Oa to ask for assistance."

"Assistance you say?"

"Y'see these guys that were following me? They're called **Kryptonians. **They're currently invading our home planet, and I was asked to help send other Green Lanterns in hopes that they could help beat these guys. Hopefully, the heroes back on Earth can help fend them off for a little while."

"Earth is being invaded? And heroes? Like, **superheroes?**"

"That's right."

"Wow. I think the Space Drug Cartel can wait a little longer. Right now, Earth needs help, and I'd very much like to aid you in your battle."

"I appreciate it immensely. Say, you wouldn't by any chance have a spaceship with you?"

"Sure do. Why do you ask?"

"My ring's running out of juice. I fear it'll go off at any second. I won't make it to Oa with the amount of power I have now. Mind if you give ourselves a ride there?"

"No problem. My ship is just over there. Let's get to Oa…"

* * *

**Oa, Home of the Green Lanterns:**

Adam Strange piloted the red and blue Rannian ship through space, while Hal sat next to him in shotgun, leaning back in the chair. Wanting to break the silence, Adam Strange looked over at Hal and began to open his mouth. "So, what is Earth like now since I've been gone?" asked Adam.

"That depends," said Hal. "When exactly did you end up on Rann?"

"Six months ago."

"Well, we got a new slew of superheroes. There's this guy who dresses like a Bat and runs around the rooftops of Gotham breaking legs and scolding at the criminals who walk there. There's also a guy who has super speed and is able to stop a crime scene in less than a second. Oh, and there's a guy who has an S on his chest and is basically **God.**"

"Sounds like my kind of crowd."

"I bet so. What about you? How did you get to Rann?"

"I was working at S.T.A.R. Labs, where I had been developing a functioning teleporter device. It's called a **Zeta Tube. **During one of my test runs, It hay wired, and was transported onto Rann, where I met a resident on that planet called Sardath, who took me in. From there, he and I began to collaborate on projects, trying to help get me home. It's also where I met a girl I know there: Alanna, Sardath's daughter. We grew to love each other, and together, we're a duo who explores the cosmos fighting bad guys and helping the planet of Rann. It's a fun life in the world of Adam Strange."

"What happened with you wanting to get back to Earth?"

"At first I was adamant that I would be brought back, but… over time, I began to really enjoy the life I adopted there. I do miss Earth, though. All the people who probably thing I'm dead…"

"Hard to think about, isn't it."

"Yeah. It is. But Rann is where I am now. And they needed me more than ever."

"And now Earth will need you more than ever as well."

Then, the two could see that they were fast approaching the planet of Oa, home to the Green Lantern Corps. Adam Strange was dazzled by the aurora of green that emulated off from the planet. Meanwhile, Hal was beginning to formulate what to say to the Guardians, to convince them to give him troops.

When the ship landed on a metal platform, high above the ground, Hal Jordan and Adam Strange docked off the ship, as Hal led the way, with Adam following. Nearing the entrance of the building, he could see that there was a familiar face in the shape of Green Lantern of Sector 674 and Drill Sergeant Kilowog, screaming at a rookie Green Lantern recruit. When Kilowog was done with his rant, the Rookie flew off, frightened. "Wow, if there's one thing that I don't miss from you is your screaming," commented Hal.

"Ha! Well if it isn't the pain in my ass Hal Jordan!" Kilowog bolted as he pulled Hal in with a big hug. "How are ya doing, kid? Haven't seen you in a **long** time!"

"Likewise."

"Who's the friend?" Kilowog asked referring to Adam Strange behind.

"I'm Adam Strange," answered Adam. "A spaceman from Rann. You've probably heard of me before. I'm the one who's been busting all of these drug rings across the galaxy."

"Ah…" said Kilowog. "Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"Oh… that's alright," Adam sighed.

"So what brings you all the way here to Oa, Hal?"

"It's urgent, Kilowog," said Hal. "I need to speak to the Guardians of the Universe about assembling a small army of Green Lanterns to help fight off the Kryptonians from taking over the Earth."

"**Kryptonians?!** Damn, Hal, that's some serious business there."

"Are the Guardians here now?" asked Hal.

"Yeah," answered Kilowog. "They are all in the conference room, but I doubt they're going to even **listen **to you after the last meeting you had with them-"

"We'll see." Hal proceeded on forward. The Green Lanterns, and Adam Strange, followed behind. Kilowog was curious as to how this conversation would go down; only because the Guardians of the Universe hate hate _hate_ Hal Jordan with a capital H. This was going to be a very interesting discussion…

Inside of the room where the Guardians of the Universe sat high above, the Guardians noticed Hal and the Green Lanterns and Adam Strange walking behind him. Most of the Guardians looked at Hal with scorn.

"Ah, if it isn't Hal Jordan of Earth," brushed Appa Ali Apas, who strongly detested Hal Jordan for his brash behavior and disobeying of orders. "What brings you here to Oa, leaving Earth **unprotected**? Not to mention the very fact that you are in our presence violates your small parole in which you are **not **to talk to the Guardians-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save the talk for later, I've got some urgent news I have to talk to you guys about," said Hal.

"Hrmp. I doubt it's anything special-"

"Appa, please," cried Sayd.

Appa backed down. "Very well. What is it that you want, Hal Jordan of Earth?"

"About a few Earth days ago," started Hal, "My ring went off the charts when me and a few of my friends from Earth saw a swarm of alien ships scattered across the planet. With further encounters with the alien ships, It has come to my attention that… well, Earth is under attack by **Kryptonians.**"

The Guardians muttered amongst each other from the information that the Kryptonians had returned. "The Kryptonians?" spoke Ganthet, a Guardian who looked more favorable at Hal. "How can it be? There's no way they could've done that."

"I don't know how, but they're there, and right now things aren't looking so good. At this moment, Earth's mightiest heroes are doing the best they can to fend off the Kryptonian threat, but it won't be enough to stop them."

"So you're asking us to send you some Green Lantern's to aid in your pursuit, yes?" asked Appa.

"Yes."

"Hm… Should we, or should we not aid Hal Jordan in his desperate call for help?" whispered Sayd to Appa and Ganthet.

"We should act accordingly," Ganthet suggested. "Send in a whole **fleet **to take care of these Kryptonians."

"I wish we **could, **but right now, the Green Lanterns are currently focused on other, **bigger **matters at hand," said Appa. At best, we could send a squad of 10 Green Lanterns within a week to help out, but that's the best we can do right now."

The Guardians looked back out at Hal and his two compatriots. "We have discussed your request, Hal Jordan of Earth," spoke Appa, "And we will supply you with a small number of Green Lanterns that should arrive within an Earth Week."

"**Earth Week?!**" burst Hal. "In a week, I doubt there will even **be **an Earth, let alone people to help fight against the Kryptonians!"

"I wish we could supply you with the fleet now, but if you are not **aware, **the Green Lanterns are dealing with another situation that requires almost all of our fleet to deal with," said Appa. "Letting a big chunk of our Lanterns to help you now could mean the **death **of this universe as we know it! If one planet is worth more to you than an entire universe then so be it, but that is your final offer, Hal Jordan of Earth. When your problem is over, The Guardians will have yet another talk about asking for things again, Hal Jordan of Earth."

Hal, furious at the Guardians, stormed out of the room, while Adam Strange and Kilowog watched as Hal passed by them. Following him out of the room, they continued to do so until they were outside. Hal, in a fit of rage, created another boxing glove construct and smashed it into the wall beside him, creating a couple cracks. "**Urraagh!**" screamed Hal. "The Guardians **really **piss me off sometimes!"

"They didn't give off a good first impression, I have to say," pointed out Adam. "It's like they've got sticks up their ass."

"Exactly!" replied Hal.

"Look, Hal, I know you're upset at the Guardians and all, but they kinda do have a point," said Kilowog. "The Green Lantern's is facing a cosmic black hole that's threatening to **eat **the universe in one bite, and they have to contain it or else it'll keep growing. You can't just give up a few dozen Lanterns to help stop Earth."

"I understand that, Kilowog!" shot back Hal. "I'm angry because sometimes, The Guardians will not act when something as threatening as the Kryptonians need to be dealt with, and I'm **sick** of it. A whole planet's getting invaded and they can't at least send out a few Lanterns to help… it's like they don't care."

"Couldn't help but overhear you guys," a mysterious deep voice said behind them. They all turned around to see the Green Lantern of Sector 1417, Sinestro, leaning besides a pillar. "It looks like you three are in a bit of a dilemma."

"Sinestro," grumbled Kilowog. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy hunting down that Space Terrorist group threatening your sector."

"I took care of them," answered Sinestro. "Now I've got nothing left to do. But it seems like you three could use some help."

"At this point, **any **help is needed," said Hal. "Especially with a force like you."

"You've got that right, Hal Jordan," reassured Sinestro. "Listen, I'm sure that if we send out a distress signal for any nearby Green Lanterns in this vicinity, we'll get a turnout that may lend you a hand."

"You think that'll work?" questioned Hal.

Sinestro stuck his arm up and created a mini flair beam that shot into the sky. Within minutes, over a dozen Green Lantern's came to the platform, including Arkkis Chummuck, a human looking wolf alien GL from Sector 3014; Ch'p, an alien squirrel GL from Sector 1014; Droxelle, a beautiful blue skinned and white haired GL from Sector 3411, and finally Tomar Re, a lean tall figure with a bird like face, GL of Sector 2813, and mentor of Hal Jordan, amongst many other Green Lanterns. Sinestro spoke out.

"Listen up, Green Lanterns!" said Sinestro. "Our fellow Lantern member Hal Jordan needs our help; his planet is being attacked by an army of Kryptonian soldiers. He pleaded for reinforcements, but the Guardians denied him this. No doubt that we will be punished for disobeying orders, but we as Green Lantern's defend the galaxy from the evil that reigns it. For no evil shall escape our sight. What do you say? Will you aid us in the fight?"

The team of Lantern's screamed out in unison, confirming their aid to Hal, Sinestro, Kilowog and Adam Strange. Hal looked over at Sinestro, impressed. "Motivational speaker too, eh?" commented Hal.

"You have to be if you want to be a **leader**," replied Sinestro.

"Right. Adam, do you think you can get some support from Rann as well?"

"I'm sure I can," said Adam. "Sardath and Alanna can definitely aid us in the battle."

"Excellent. All right team… Let's go kick some Kryptonian ass…"

* * *

**See the journey of Hal and the Green Lanterns as well as Adam Strange continue in Reign of Krypton #6! Read the whole series and the Prelude to Reign Superman #8-12! **


	23. Reign: Wonder Woman Part 3

**Wonder Woman Reign **

**_Knock Out_**

**Issue 3 Written By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

**_With Wonder Woman_**

Arriving on Olympus, Diana noticed that nothing seemed out of place. By the looks of things everything was normal.

_I know Ares is around her somewhere, I sense it. That malice intent is stronger than ever. Zeus give me the strength to endure._ As Diana continued her walk around the area until she saw someone. A woman with long blue hair that the ends looked as though they were on fire. They had yellow eyes and grey skin. Their attire was a grey and black dress with a skull on it.

"Diana, known to others as Wonder Woman correct?" The woman questioned putting Diana on guard.

"Who wants to know?" Diana answered as she didn't have time for this conversation.

"Marcaria, one of Hades children if you could not guess." Marcaria said as her tone took a more sultry tone to it.

"I have no business with you or your father Marcaria. I need to-." Diana replied back before Marcaria cut her off.

"Find Ares right? I know of the situation Diana. The reason why I'm here is to help you of course." Marcaria explained earning a confused look from Diana.

"And owe you or worst your father a favor, I rather fight Ares on my own." Diana answered trying to end this conversation.

"While I am my father's daughter, I am my mother's daughter as well." Marcaria answered before continuing her response. "While I do not know my mother, I do know she was an Amazon. So I guess you can say this is me living up to her expectations."

"Hades is not putting you up to this? You truly mean what you say Marcaria." Diana asked wanting to know whether or she could trust Marcaria to have her back. As Marcaria grabbed the lasso off Diana's waist and held onto it.

"I swear to you Diana that I will not betray you. All I want to know is who my mother is and wanting to stop Ares." Marcaria admitted before giving Diana the lasso back.

"Very well, now do you know anything about what has caused Ares power to surge to such a level?" Diana questioned hoping to get some sort of prep before the battle.

"His power stems from Man's world, apparently an invasion has thrown some parts of the world into chaos." Marcaria explained.

"Suggestions?" Diana asked now having that information.

"We need to go to Athens, I have a item that can help us with Ares. Outside of that you could stop some of what's going on in Man's world as we travel to weaken Ares." Marcaria answered coming up with a plan Diana liked.

"Alright, change into something more suitable and then we can go." Diana said as Marcaria snapped her fingers as her attire was now similar to Diana's except it was blue, grey, and black.

"I like this look, I feel very…fashionable." Marcaria commented before Diana grabbed her as the two flew off towards Athens.

* * *

**_With Ares_**

"Oh how it feels to be king." Ares stated to the gods which were currently on the ground. Zeus and a few others had put up a fight but it felt as though Ares kept getting stronger and stronger as the fight progressed.

"Ares!" Apollo cried out trying to take a stand once again against his sibling. "You shall not win."

"Please brother, do not further embarrass yourself today." Ares said before walking over to the god who was attempting to get up. Punching him on his temple, Apollo wasn't going to get back up any time soon.

"Cease at once Ares!" Diana cried out landing at the scene of gods and goddesses being laid out on the floor.

"Oh and what quarrel do you have with me Wonder Woman? I've left the Amazons alone so therefore this matter should not concern you." Ares stated calmly seeing as Diana had been someone who could take him down in the past.

"I know you sent Hercules to the island Ares. Stop this madness at once, I rather not come to blows with you." Diana explained attempting to negotiate with the God of War of all people.

"Please! As though you could stop me, I am a god among gods! You shall kneel before me." Ares bellowed as he charged Diana who quickly went on the defensive. Blocking multiple bone crushing strikes that Ares was able to deliver.

_Come on Marcaria, I cannot keep this up._ As Diana was able to land a strike on Ares as he was sent flying back a bit.

"I will not allow the daughter of Hippolyta to stand us up!" Zeus shouted feeling a bit of his energy returning. "Attack Ares with all you have or die!"

"You'll believe you can beat me, it's a foolish endeavor." Ares roared before throwing the shield he was holding towards the gods. It emitted a crimson energy that knocked most of the gods onto their feet. Diana seeing an opening proceeded to punch Ares in the stomach. Causing the god to catch his breath for a second before landing a powerful blow to Diana.

"As I said a foolish endeavor." Ares muttered before feeling some of his energy being drained. What was going on in Man's world to cause his newfound strength to leave him?

"I hope I'm not too late Wonder Woman." Marcaria said appearing on the scene.

"Right on time." Diana said picking herself back up from the ground.

"The daughter of Hades?" Ares said questioning the reason as to why she was here. "I assume you're here on your fathers will?"

"I am acting on my own Ares. Besides don't you feel a little weak right about now?" Marcaria taunted.

"What dark magic have you cast upon me?" Ares questioned while he felt some of the energy leave his body but he could still kill everyone there if need be.

"I just put a few hundred people in the immediate area to sleep. Nothing fancy." Marcaria answered nonchalantly.

"You're death will be first." Ares roared before landing a powerful blow onto Marcaria. Who was blown back into a pillar.

"Ares!" Diana said grasping a discarded blade and letting Ares have it in the form of multiple slashes going across his body.

"Idiotic Amazonian." Ares said while landing a powerful punch to Diana's head, causing the headband she wore to crack. As Ares was going to land another punch he felt a burning sensation on his back. Looking around he saw that it was none other than Marcaria. "I've never killed another gods child before."

"I hate to tell you this Ares but playtime is over." A voice stated earning everyone to look at a male wearing black and red armor. On their head was a helmet which had horns onto of it.

"Hades, what makes you so sure that you could stop me." Ares boasted as he charged towards the god whose prison he was in.

"Unlike my siblings Ares, I don't play fair." Hades said before snapping his finger as four pillars made of the elements themselves appeared in the room before they died down. It was revealed to be Helios, Atlas, Calypso, and Crius. The four imprisoned titans of Tartarus. Acting fast they latched onto Ares who was still attempting to charge Hades.

"Well this has been fun." Hades commented seeing Ares attempt at fighting off his titans. "Get him out of here will you."

As the Titans proceeded to send Ares off of Olympus. Meanwhile a small three headed dog appeared near Hades. It was none other than Cerberus.

"Now go fetch boy." Hades ordered as Cerberus eyes took on a yellow glow as the dog shot off.

"If you believe for a second I will thank you Hades, you have another thing coming." Poseidon ranted.

"No of course not dear brother, I'm expecting you all to owe me a favor of course. Wonder Woman, I thank you for your service of course. Whenever you have some free time, please come see me." Hades explained before looking at his daughter. "Whenever you're done doing whatever it is you're doing. Come back home."

_With everything that's been going on recently, maybe it's time I go back to man's world. I have no real balance in my life when I'm dealing with mythological creatures. Gods whose problems I seem to inherit. Worst of all I have no life of my own besides protecting and serving my sisters. Leaving…that temptation doesn't seem so bad after all._ Diana thought as she gestured to Marcaria to follow her off Olympus.

* * *

**_The End._**


	24. Reign: Aquaman Part 2

**Aquaman Reign Issue #2**

**_"_****_A View From The Other Side"_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

**_With Mera _**

"Your living quarters Queen Mera." Faora announced while gesturing to the door on their right.

"Please my allies call me Mera." Mera retorted back as she and Kaldur both knew they were in dangerous waters.

"I will keep that in mind Mera, anyway please make yourself at home. I will have a cadet come by later today with your armor among other things." Faora explained as Mera proceeded to make herself at home.

* * *

**_With Kaldur_**

_How do I find myself in these situations?_ Kaldur questioned as he was currently kissing a female Kryptonian known as Carm. How this situation occurred? It was a long story but it involved defending her honor in a fight.

_Flashback_

_"__No, thank you Faora, I'll can grab a bit to eat and head back to my room." Kaldur stated hoping that Faora would buy it. _

_"__Very well Kaldur, I'll leave you to it then." Faora commented, leaving Kaldur to his devices. _

_"__Come on Carm, you say you're big and bad but you're not!" A male Kryptonian boasted. Looking at the armor it was that of a cadet. The woman he was antagonizing had long brown hair and green eyes. Her attire was a pair of black spandex shorts, a white tank top, and tennis shoes. Kaldur had to guess she had just finished some sort of training. Overall Carm looked beautiful but her current emotion was emotionless. _

_"__Please, I have no time for your ego Quan." Carm dismissed coldly. All she wanted to do was eat and sleep in her quarters. While being a seventeen year old was as hard as it is, she was the captain of the night strike team._

_"__Then make some." Quan threated as he started charging towards Carm he found himself falling to the ground. Looking around he saw that he had slipped on water of all things._

_"__You heard the lady, leave her alone." Kaldur stated as all eyes were on him now._

_"__Oh what's an Earthling going to do against me? If you haven't noticed we Kryptonian's are about to rule over you. So get off my ship." Quan ordered wanting to assert his dominance. _

_"__Are all Kryptonian's this arrogant." Kaldur pondered before finding Quan throwing a table at him. Acting fast Kaldur pulled out his water bearers and manipulated the liquid in the air. Thus encasing Quan in a water bubble or in this case prison._

_"__I'm usually a peaceful person Quan but this Earthling can fight. If I felt like it, I could make this your grave." Kaldur said before releasing the water prison. "Now I suggest you apologize to Carm and get out of here."_

_"__I'm sorry alright, please just don't do that again." Quan begged never wanting to feel water in his lungs again._

_"__I accept your apology, now get to training Quan." Carm said before turning her eyes towards Kaldur. "As for you….Kaldur I believe that's the name Faora referred to you. I wish for you to come to my room later tonight. I wish to know you better." _

_As Carm proceeded to leave the mess hall, Kaldur could only wonder what this could mean._

* * *

**_Flashback End_**

"Look Carm." Kaldur said breaking off the make-out session that was happening. "As much as I like this action. How about we get to know one another?"

"Sorry, I just never had someone defend my honor like that before. I thought that was the way Earthlings gave their gratitude." Carm explained.

"Sometimes but I barley know you and what you do." Kaldur answered earning a nod of understanding from Carm.

"Well I'm the leader of the Night Strike Division. My job is too lead a squad of Kryptonian's whose a bit defective." Carm said.

"Defective? I don't believe anyone is defective." Kaldur answered earning a smile from Carm.

"Well our powers only activate during night time. So we've been call defective, as for myself. I've always been taught to put myself second. So for you to do such a gesture, I don't know how to respond." Carm stated.

"Understood, so do you think you can show me around the ship? I wasn't paying much attention to Faora. I had a few other things on my mind." Kaldur inquired hoping that Carm would say yes…man is this what it means to use your good looks on the opposite sex. It felt weird, especially as Carm isn't a bad person.

"Well I did over hear Faora saying that you're our allies. So come on and I'll show you what I can." Carm explained before grabbing what looked like a badge.

"Lead the way Carm." Kaldur gestured as the duo started their tour of the ship.

_It's going to break my heart to do this to her, maybe I can get her out of here._ Kaldur thought hoping that he could save Carm before his and Mera's plan went into action.

* * *

**_With Arthur_**

**_Coral Reef Hospital_**

**_Unknown Time_**

_Oh, why is my head throbbing so much? _Arthur pondered now waking up for the first time.

"Oh good you're awake." The voice of Amaz-ar cheered as Arthur was not looking forward to this. If Amaz-ar was here, then something was going down.

"Lazy king." Sa-mara muttered under her breath.

"It's good to see you too elders." Arthur said before sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Well the people are stating that Kaldur and Mera have betrayed you." Sa-mara stated getting to the point of this visit. "I want to know if this is true."

"It's a complicated situation." Arthur said knowing that the answer would not satisfy Sa-mara.

"Well how did you talks with Zod go?" Sa-mara asked wanting to know the results of their prior conversation.

"I'm meeting with him tomorrow to talk about battle plans. You were right Sa-mara, its time we get our respect back." Arthur stated earning a smile from Sa-mara, who could not be happier.

"Very well my king, I shall join you first thing tomorrow morning." Sa-mara said before excusing herself from the room.

"If that is your will my king, I shall follow it." Was all Amaz-ar could say before leaving the room.

_I'm hoping by Neptune that Mera and Kaldur are able to turn this situation into our favor._ Arthur hoped as this situation could paint Atlantis on the wrong side of history or the right side. It all boiled down to Mera and Kaldur.

* * *

**_Next Issue: Finale Tie-In Issue, Right Side of History_**


End file.
